Prisoner
by SlytherinElektra
Summary: The Avengers need Loki's help to fight a villain. But Loki's jail time has damaged him. Deeply. Loki whump!
1. Chapter 1

"...and we have no idea of how this guy works, what are his powers, his allies, or anything. We only know he's an otherwordly threat that we should really take seriously. Well, thanks for the insight, Thor, it's really helpful" Stark said, sarcastically.

"There is much mystery surrounding that man. He has even shielded himself from our gatekeeper's watch. Not even the Allfather knows much about him. I regret not being able to provide more help than this, friends." Thor sai, with that super-low voice of his.

"And you guys had never had this sort of problem with him? He never threatened... what was it... Asgard like he has threatened the Earth?" Steve asked, curious. That alien seemed to be against everything and everyone, only in it for the joy of destruction. It seemed odd that he would leave out a challenge as sweet as conquering a world of warrior gods.

"He did but... we managed him. A deal was struck." Thor said, seeming somehow more uncomfortable, which was something new in him (he was always so outspoken).

"So, you talked to him, then?" Bruce asked, not understanding. Hadn't he just said that they knew nothing about this guy? How could they make a deal with him if they knew nothing about him?

"What kind of deal was it?" Steve asked almost immediately, always the strategist. "You think we could do it here too, or was it a one time thing?"

"I do not know... It was not my doing, it was... Loki's" A wave of regret washed over the blonde god as he spoke his brother's name "After some attacks on our land, my father and I saw that warfare was useless, so the Allfather sent Loki alone to see if he could trick him into surrendering. I know not what Loki told him, but the next day this man swore before everyone he would not attack, and he did not. Sadly, I never asked my brother the nature of his victory. Our father dismissed it saying it had probably been some low trick and decided he would rather not know, so the matter was soon forgotten."

"And he didn't tell anyone? No one was interested? You never heard how he did it?"

"Loki's arts are generally disliked and frowned upon in Asgard. No one gave the issue much import until we learned of this man's destruction in other realm's, and even then it was hardly discussed. I believe Odin was a bit ashamed because he could not protect the land and had to trust Loki the safety of the realm. It was him and me who were supposed to be skilled in war matters, not my brother."

"Not nice." Stark said. "If you had given Loki some credit maybe he wouldn't be so messed in the head and we could have a clue of how to go against this guy. And again, not helpful. "

"What authority do you think you have to question the actions of the Allfather?" Said Thor, obviously pissed.

Even if Steve thought Stark had a point, this was not the time for a quarrel among team mates. They had to focus.

"We're not here to judge alien royalty, Stark, we're here to deal with this threat. Any way you could contact Loki and ask him to tell you what he did, Thor?"

"...but we need Thor with us! We're already outpowered, if he goes away we'll be helpless!" Complained Clint, who had received a good beating from some enemy minions only days ago. "And there could be problems with his travels, or they could take too long. We don't even know how time works in this interdimensional travels. We cannot risk losing him and his hammer over some clue Loki may or may not be willing to share."

After a moment of silence, Steve's voice came again.

"What about bringing him here? Bound and chained, with no support and after being defeated once I highly doubt he will try anything villanous again, and he could give us some insight on how to deal with this guy. Like you said, warfare is useless and the man seems immune to all our attempts on outsmarting him. Right now, Loki is all we have. He defeated him without any massive loss of lives or resources... I'd say that's a pretty good start. And if we have him here enough time, I'm sure we'll be able to figure him out. Agent Romanoff did it once, didn't she?"

There was a moment of silence. The thought of bringing Loki back was not a pleasant one, for any Avenger. He had confronted them all and caused great damage to the city. Many people had been victims of antics. But many more people were dying now, at the hands of someone who didn't want to rule them (like Loki did) but simply destroy them. And all of their efforts to thwart him had been wasted.

"And Loki single-handedly made this guy surrender?" This was Bruce, incredulity etched in his features. "Seems a bit unbelievable."

"Many of Loki's feats may sound unbelievable but are true. His wit is unparalleled and capable of the most unlikely victories. But usually his skill was not needed or used because no one trusted him much. This intelligence of his was more often feared than was what made him such a good partner... he had the knowledge to get out of any situation while I had the strength to face it. He had what I lacked and I had what he lacked."

"Yeah, yeah, you guys were the A-Team. But can you bring him or not?"

"I could, indeed, inter-dimensional travel has been perfected since the Bifrost was destroyed... I do not think the All-Father would object but... I have to warn you. Loki is not exactly functional lately."

"What do you mean?" Clint asked, subconsciously wishing to hear something terrible had happened to his enemy and former captor. With details.

"It is called the prisoner's disease. The illness has affected him greatly, and I don't know how is he faring now, as great time has passed since the last I saw him...I would've been informed of his death, but not of his agony."

"Great." Stark mumbled "Our best lead could be in a coma for all we know. This is all so very helpful! Thanks so much!"

"Don't be insensitive, Stark." Steve said, darkly "Just try to bring him, we'll see how he is and get him to help. We've done much more difficult things. This is indeed our best lead, we have to try at least."

"Understood." Thor added. "I have to go to an open space for the summon. I will return as swiftly as possible."

And with that, Thor left.

The tension was almost palpable in the room while the Avengers waited for the thunderer to come back. This plan had too many flaws, there were too many things that could go wrong. They were using a psycho to catch another psycho. And Loki could play them. Just grin happily and watch them struggle. Ignore their request, feed them false information... Anything. They had nothing to convince him and there was no reason for him to cooperate. Yeah, with time they could be able to find what made him tick, but in that moment they had nothing. Absolutely nothing.

There were different opinions of the plan among the Avengers themselves. Tony and Steve thought this be a good angle, and that were hopeful about the Asgardian villain. Bruce was still doubtful... bringing back Loki could lead to a lot of problems. Yeah, the situation was already bad, but Loki could make things so much worse. And why he help them? He was already a prisoner, no home, no friends, he had nothing. Nothing left to lose. It could be really dangerous. Clint, predictably, was the one who hated this plan the most. Loki should be rotting in his cell, for all eternity. For the rest of his lifetime, at least. And they were going to him for help. To the god of mindfuck. Nothing that came out of the guy's mouth was trustworthy, how could the rest of them giving this a chance? A waste of time, Clint kept thinking, this is nothing but a waste of time. Natasha saw their chances better. She'd been able to figure out Loki once, she could do it again. And with intel she got about Loki since the last time... yes, this was going to be easy.

"Mr Odinson is an Dr Banner are back and already on the elevator." Came JARVIS' voice, interrupting everyone's thoughts, only a couple of hours later.

"Tell them where we are." Tony commanded and the machine obeyed immediately.

Shortly after, Bruce and Thor appeared in the doorway, apparently shaken. Thor was carrying someone in his arms, someone who bounced limply with each of his mighty steps, lifeless. A further inspection revealed that the unmoving form was, indeed, Loki. The God of Mischief reduced to an unconscious figure, white skin under black rags. No wonder they hadn't recognised him at first.

"Is that Loki?" Steve asked, voicing everyone's silent question.

"I fear the travel has strained my brother's fragile health."

There was no questioning that. The man looked like he'd been through hell and back. Maybe he had, one could never know with these aliens and their weird customs. There was nothing left of the supervillain Loki once had been without the armour and the disturbing smile. In fact, clad only in those black rags and with some old metal in his hands, he looked ridiculously vulnerable. A man who would never hurt a fly. A man who could no longer hurt a fly because even a fly was stronger than him.

"Is he even alive?" Asked Steve again, dubious.

"Yeah," answered Bruce "he was awake when he arrived. He wasn't exactly coherent, but he recognized Thor before passing out."

"Where should I place him, Stark?" Thor asked, and his tone of voice was remarkably softer.

"Let's go to the white room, you can put him in the sofa there, we'll try to wake him up."

Clint wanted to complain, tell everyone that he should only be put in a cell but he knew his complaints would be useless. The state of Loki was quite bad and if they wanted the intel they would need to get him better.

"I'll go check the weapons" he said instead, not wanting to be part of "the Loki show". If this was going to be a waste of time (as he knew it would be) it was better to use the time they had to try and make a plan B. But not only that. Clint couldn't honestly trust himself near Loki. Ill or not, that man had put him through hell, and it would be a pity if he had an arrow lodged in his skull before he could tell them something. A real tragedy.

"I'll go with you. Inform if he starts talking." Natasha said and left in silence.

The rest of them went to the very illuminated white room, where Thor put his brother in the spacious sofa with a level of gentleness unseen in him. Bruce went to fetch his medical devices and returned shortly. He examined Loki carefully, checking for any injuries or abnormalities.

"102 degrees... is he supposed to be this hot, Thor?"

"No... I noticed how strangely warm he was while we arrived here. He usually is cooler than both Asgardians and humans."

Bruce sighed, frantically searching in his messy doctor's bag for some antipyretic.

Thor approached Loki and caressed his too-hot cheek, looking sadly at his brother and carefully pulling the loose strands of black hair behind his ear. This was not the Loki he knew. The Loki he knew, his brother, was strong. A warrior and joker and a man who smiled in front of adversity. As strong as he was clever. But this... this was only a shell of a man. A blurred shadow of the brother he once had. And their father had seen Loki decline like this and done nothing? They would have some words, once this man was sorted out.

"Do all prisoners get this sick?" Asked Bruce, curious, while he injected the unconscious man with some transparent meds.

No, they don' illness is caused by a spell. It was thrown by the previous warden of the prison, to prevent the prisoners from escaping by weakening them... but it got a bit out of hand and became deadly. The citizens thought it unfair to be punished with death for minor offenses, so it was lifted, but the energy of the spell lingers on, feeding on the most powerful prisoners. As you may imagine, Loki was one such prisoner. I knew he had gotten ill but not to what extent... "

"You couldn't visit?" said Stark's voice behind him. If Pepper or Rhodey were in prison, he would visit, no matter how guilty they were.

"Isolation is part of the punishment and Odin was afraid that he could trick his visitors or cellmates into doing his bidding. No one has seen Loki since his imprisonment except Heimdall, our gatekeeper, because he sees all, and Odin himself, to make sure he was still there and the chains still in place."

Bruce continued working on the unconscious man before him. This had not been what he had expected. When he saw a green flash of light in the park and then Loki standing in front of him, he had been ready to fight. To outsmart all of his lies, tricks, pun, anything and everything. He'd been 110% ready. But Loki had only frowned, said an array of unconnected syllables, looked around with unfocused eyes and half smiled when he saw Thor. When he tried to walk he just swayed and fell down. No fight, no anger, no need for the other guy. Bruce was glad that there had been no fight, but he was also confused. And part of him was concerned he wouldn't be able to do anything to wake him from his feverish sleep. (This illness was caused by _a spell_, of all things).

"Well, I've done all I could think of. He's been pumped full of drugs to counteract the symptoms. If the sickness was environmental, as you said, he should be get better now that he's no longer in contact with the...uhm... 's just a matter of time."

"I am truly grateful for your help, Doctor Banner." Thor said, standing up to shake his hand. Thor marveled at the fact that such a small man could become such a fear-inspiring monster.

"Well, if you don't need me anymore, I'm going to see what Clint and Natasha are doing."

"Yeah, me too." Tony added "Tell us if Sleeping Beauty awakes, will ya?"

"Sure." The Captain answered while Thor went back to his place next to Loki.

Steve Rogers was probably the only Avenger who had some hope for this plan left. Loki was a doubtful asset in usual circumstances and unconscious he was just useless. But he'd only arrived a couple of hours ago, he needed time to recover. And seeing the conditions in which he was being held in Asgard Steve knew they had something to negotiate. Hell, just offering clean clothing in exchange of information could make Loki talk. They only needed time.

"Years have passed since the last time I saw my brother." Thor was speaking remarkably low, very uncharacteristically "At first, I was glad that I could not see him again because I was furious at him. I could even think about him. When Heimdall told me of his sickness I thought he deserved it for all his crimes... and when the Allfather told me he was getting worse I thought it would be good to humble him. I thought about the fights we would have if we ver met again. But this... This is not Loki. He was happy to see me when he arrived. Not hostile, not angry, not murderous. Just happy to see me. I am starting to regret abandoning him all this time."

"You were following orders, Thor, you don't have to blame yourself. You did what you and your father thought best. And who knows, maybe this little trip will help him, maybe if he help us you'll be able to convince your father to let you visit, get him some medical attention. There's time to improve things."

"I certainly hope so, Captain."

A/N: Did you like it? I know, I should be updating my started stories and starting new ones. But those require time, and this was just something I scribbled in queues, in breaks from work, before meeting my friends. The villain doesn't have a name because I'm horrible with those, any suggestions? Hope you liked it!

Reviews are love ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Some hours went by and not much changed. While Thor and Steve watched over a very unconscious Loki (careful to detect any sign of change) in silent blondeness, the rest of the Avengers discussed the ups and downs of their plan. They were also putting together a new plan for the time that all that blew up in their face, as they were sure it would. The only one who dared take a stand for Loki was Bruce, who felt bad for the guy after seeing the treatment to which the ex-villain had been subjected to and the state in which it had left him. On the other side was Clint, who thought this was the worst idea that had come up since the creation of the Avengers.

"He's a hazard. Every second that he spends here is dangerous and you know it. This could all be a trick to get in here, see our headquarters and destroy us from the inside. I say we rough him up a little to make him talk and then we throw him away in some cell until we can get him back to his prison."

"Whoa, chill out a bit, won't ya?" interjected Tony, before Bruce could complain. "Right now, the man can't walk or talk and a 102 fever, even if he's supposed to be colder than us. He's defenceless and we're just letting him heal a bit before interrogating him. You don't punch or kick someone who's already sick and unconscious. It's a human rights thing."

"It doesn't apply. Loki is not human, he's a monster from outer space who doesn't deserve any help."

"I see." Bruce was having trouble not turning green now "So monsters don't have any rights. No second chances, no help, not even medical attention. They should just be used for our own ends and then thrown back to death, right?"

"You know I didn't mean you, Banner. But Loki is dangerous and if he's not able to help, then, yeah, we should throw his sorry ass in Asgard, let that sickness finish him. It's his fault he landed on that jail, he should suffer the consequences."

"And when Loki's back in his planet, what will you tell the people who is dying on the hands of this maniac? Yes, there was someone who could have stopped this but we would rather let him die than give him the chance of telling us how he did it? Need I remind you how this man and his minions beat the crap out of you, the Hulk and my latest suit?" Tony was not trying to defend Loki, but Clint's attitude seemed a bit too brutal. And vastly unhelpful.

"I don't..." But Clint was interrupted by Natasha's cool voice.

"Guys, we are going nowhere with this. If we want to actually achieve something we should stick to the plan, let Loki tell us something and have a back-up plan in case he doesn't. Let's think, what do we know about Loki that could give us a clue as to how he defeated this man?"

But Natasha's attempt to bring a bit peace fell on deaf ears, as the men continued to argue.

Back in the living room, Thor was starting to get anxious. He was still next to his brother, but threw more and more often concerned looks to the only Avenger that had stayed, Captain Rogers. Steve could understand where the anxiety was coming from and was not too happy with the lack of response from the other god. Wasn't Loki supposed to get better now that he was no longer in contact with that place? What if Loki was a dead end? What if by the time Loki was awake the maniac had already destroyed them?

And what if Loki didn't wake up? What would happen then? Not only they would their only lead, it would devastate Thor. It was obvious that he was feeling guilty about having left him in that cell even after he knew he was sick. So, if they didn't find a cure or something, Thor would go crazy with grief and fly off to his home planet to have some _words_ with Odin. And like Clint had said, in the current situation they couldn't lose Thor and his hammer. Steve approached Loki again checking up on the God. He was even warmer than before.

Steve took a thermometer from the medical kit Dr. Banner had left behind until he heard the beep. 104 degrees. This was bad, very bad. Steve went to get a cool cloth while he considered their chances. This didn't seem such a good plan anymore. If they had to get Loki back from the brink of death to get him to talk... it may take too long. And time...

"My brother is not improving." Came Thor's deep voice from the other side of the room, while Steve was letting the cold water soak a small towel. "Can you think of anything in which we could change that? I am afraid to be encountering a loss of ideas at the moment." Thor looked at Steve hopefully. This particular mortal has proved to be quite resourceful in the past, maybe he'd have the answers that eluded him.

"Don't give up hope yet. You haven't seen him in a long time, you don't know much about his illness. Maybe the fever is a good sign, maybe this is just him finally being able to fight this... spell. It could still be environmental, you just have to give him some time."

Thor looked at his younger brother with defeat. He was the older brother. He had a responsibility with Loki, adopted or not. And in all those years, he'd been terrible. He hadn't let Loki shine. He'd let him fall of the Bifrost. He had handed him to the Allfather and that terrible sickness that was destroying him.

"Loki is a smart and strong warrior. He deserved punishment for his crimes because no Asgardian should do actions such as his, but this is not right. How can he learn a lesson if he is struggling to even breathe?"

Captain Rogers kept his silence while he placed the towel on Loki's forehead. There was no reaction from the prisoner, even if it was icy cold. Steve didn't like that. He also didn't like the grayish tinge of his skin or the dark bruised shadows under his eyes. His skin was so pale it was almost translucent and his breathing was laboured. Each breath was taken with difficulty, every rise and fall of his chest seemed to strain him. Jeez. Wasn't he supposed to a god?

"I am sorry to burden you with my thoughts, Captain. I appreciate you staying here and will not bother you any further with my concerns. I just... It is difficult for me seeing Loki in this amount of pain while I spent the last years hating him."

"No problem, Thor. Just one question, what happened with the other prisoner that got this disease?"

"Now that I recall... They all passed on to Helheim... the realm of the dead. I have no knowledge of anyone surviving this disease."

A cloud of darkness passed through the eyes of the God of Thunder. Why ha he been so careless about Loki? Why hadn't he demanded to see him, once at least, in all that time. No... but his past actions has condemned Loki to solitude and a jail time. Thor only wished his punishment wouldn't claim his life, as well.

"Loki will help us when he recovers I am sure of that. Defeating that madman was a great victory for him and I am sure he will enjoy remembering it. He has always looked forward to showing strangers the feats his wit has managed. And I thank you, Captain, for allowing this meeting. I understand most of our team mates were not inclined to proceed with this line of action."

"Criminals have been helpful catching other threats in the past. It gives them the chance to bargain an improvement in their conditions in prison and it's a break from life in jail. It's not such a crazy move." Steve attempted a smile, but couldn't. The situation was too gloomy for it. No one had survived this disease. Thor was probably going to lose his brother. Villain or not, estranged or not, Steve was saddened by that thought.

Meanwhile, the argument between the other Avengers had reached great proportions and had now spread to the living room. Steve barely had time to recognise Clint before he was in top of them.

"Just let me work him up a bit and I will make sure he talks..."

Thor could only stare in confusion as he saw his team-mate had an arrow on Loki's throat. Steve didn't exactly know what to do? Stop him? Listen to him?

Luckily, Tony appeared in the room, momentarily stopping Barton's murderous intentions.

"Clint, this not right and you know it." He said, cautious.

"And what about what he did to me? Was that right?"

"Are you saying you're no better than Loki? Come on, Clint. Don't stoop to that level." And that was Natasha's voice. Natasha. His only ally.

Barton retrieved the arrow but took the chance to punch Loki in the stomach. Twice. And then in the face. Hard. It was not as gratifying as he'd imagined, with Loki unconscious and sprawled in that sofa, but he had to do something. He couldn't just watch the man who had robbed him his will, the man who had used him as a puppet against his own friends, the man who had stolen his secrets... he couldn't just watch him and do nothing. Even if the harder he looked, the less he looked like that man. Clint punched Loki harder in the stomach, suddenly realizing this was not going to solve anything. Damn him! Damn him to hell!

Steve could no longer watch that, so he stopped Barton and restrained him, even if he struggled.

Thor could barely control the anger bubbling up inside him after this little scene. He had to remember this were his friends and Loki nothing but a mere prisoner, someone who had sought out destruction and death. Nevertheless, he was not going to let his brother be used as a punching bag.

"Stark, I believe it would be bast if Barton awaited further instructions elsewhere." He said, with his characteristic deep voice. Even if he was talking to Tony, he kept his gaze focused on Clint.

"I have to agree with you there, blondie. Why don't you go to SHIELD until things calm down a bit, kay?"

Clint left without uttering another word. He was tired of arguing and having to explain why this was all a very bad idea. In that moment, going away was the most desirable thing. They would see how wrong they were. Yes, they would.

The atmosphere was pretty tense after Barton, no one knowing exactly what to say or do. Fortunately for them, Loki chose that moment to react efficiently ending the awkward silence. It was only a whimper and then Loki started turning in a restless sleep. Thor was at his side instantly.

"Loki? Can you hear me?"

After that Loki coughed up some blood and started to open his eyes. Banner had gone to the black-haired man's also, trying to evaluate the prisoner's state.

The first thing that Loki saw were blue eyes looking at him. But that couldn't be right, now could it?

"Thor?" He said, but his voice was only a hoarse whisper. It had been too long since he'd spoken last.

"Yes, it is I!" Thor said. The blood had scared him but hearing Loki's voice again reassured, it was an unrefutable proof that his brother was alive.

"... Not... You came?... The Allfather will be furious with you, Thor... No one's allowed..."

Well, now Loki was speaking, but he was making much sense. Banner helped the sick man into a standing position and asked him softly:

"Loki, do you know were you are?"

But the god's eyes opened and closed randomly and his breathing sounded louder now.

".. Why's there a strange man in my cell, Thor?.. I do not...I.."

So, Loki thought he was still in his cell. Probably after so long it was difficult to even imagine being in another place.

"Is this normal?" Steve asked, voicing Thor's silent question.

"With high fever like his, disorientation is a quite common symptom, yes." Banner answered, but Tony was not convinced. What if this was what Clint had been warning them about? What if this was al nothing but a lie?

"I'm not buying this." he said, and placed himself in a chair directly in front of Loki after getting Bruce out of the way. "Hey, hey! Look at me, pal. We need info on a guy you defeated. Will you help us or no?"

Loki sighed, and tried to hold his gaze.

"I ignore if you have come here to break me or taste me, guard but I bear some bad news: there is not much left of me to break or enjoy. Now, go."

Well, this was not the reaction Tony had been expecting but he insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, they should give you an Oscar for this brilliant performance. Now cut the crap and start talking."

Then Loki's expression grew serious, his face advanced on to Tony's as he spoke, clear as day, without any stuttering.

"I will not be ordered around by a filthy guard. Do what you desire with me or leave, but o not expect me to do your bidding. I may be a prisoner but I still have my dignity."

There was a tense silence in the room, no one wanting to say the first word. Thor and Banner watched the situation carefully, not wanting any altercation like the previous one. And then Loki heaved, loudly. And then he threw up all over Tony's shoes. When he finished, there were tear stains on his cheeks, probably caused by the effort. Well, so much for dignity.

"Ok, maybe he really is sick." Tony said and after a last look left to change his shoes. And probably the rest of the clothes too.

Thor decided to sit next to his brother on the sofa to prevent him from falling forwards as he feared he would. Loki's eyes closed again and he fell into something cool next to him. He was thoroughly confused. Why was there that many people in his room? Was the Allfather trying to drive him insane? Who was this insistent guard? And why did his stomach suddenly hurt so fiercely? He had many questions but lacked the strength to voice them. In that moment, drawing breath and keeping his eyes open was proving a struggle.

When Thor felt his brother lean into him he noticed with alarm that he was ever warmer than before. How long could it go on? It was obvious that the fever had already affected the soundness if his mind if it went any further... He looked at Banner, in despair.

"Looks like it's time for a change of plans." Steve said, trying to do something useful. "Bruce, Thor, you stay with Loki. He's awake now, maybe if you can get that fever down he'll be able to tell us something. Natasha you and I go back the lab, try to think of an alternative. JARVIS, can you tell Tony to meet us there?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Ok. Good luck, guys. Do tell us if he starts making sense." Natasha said and left with Steve. This was certainly being a difficult day. She would be glad when it was over.

Thor looked at his brother clouded green eyes. This was not the Loki he remembered. This was not a Loki he wanted to remember. He was naked, vulnerable, hurting.

"Thor... you came... Where were you?..."

The words were only a whisper, but the thunder god knew they held truth. Loki had been waiting for him all the time and greeted only by silence, sickness and unfriendly guards.

"... I missed you.."

Two tears ran down the god of mischief's eyes as he fell into his brother's shoulders and closed his eyes once again.

A/N: So much whump! Not a great episode, but well. I'll try to get some plot in the next ones. Anyways, I'm looking forward to hearing your opinions, comments, etc.

Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce decided to prepare an ice-cold bath to try and break Loki's fever and get him to talk some sense. He han't wanted to, but he felt sorry for the guy. He was in an incredible amount of pain and everybody hated him. Stark had a big bath with all the latest commodities and it was quite nice being in a clean, different environment were there wasn't any Avenger complaining. Bruce understood them, of course, but didn't share their hate. He knew what was like to be alone, everyone looking at you and seeing only a monster.

As he prepared the cold bath, Thor loomed over him with silent concern on his eyes. He was carrying the barely awake Loki in his arms, even if Bruce told him to leave in his brother in a sofa. The bath was quickly prepared and Thor took off his brothers clothes, leaving him his underpants, even if Bruce insisted it would be better if he had no clothes at all. Both men put Loki in the bath and waited for a reaction to the cold.

None came. The black-haired man only leant his head in the wall behind him and continued to breathe heavily. Not exactly a good sign.

"I don't like the looks of this." Bruce said, more to himself than anything else. "I don't mean to question your ways, Thor, but don't you think this is a bit too... brutal? That prison and that spell had robbed Loki not only of his health, but of his mind as well. This thing, whatever it is, is tearing down your brother, like some sort of slow poison. And they were going to let him die slowly and painfully? It seems a bit too cruel, if you ask me."

_There, I said it. _Bruce thought, taking a deep breath. He didn't want to anger Thor (he was criticizing a prince for the way his realm worked) but he couldn't be quiet about it any longer. Not when he could see the way this system broke people.

"It is ironic but the spell was cast as a mercy for the prisoners. Before it, the most dangerous ones were chained and bound with different metals, their movements vastly restricted, to avoid their escape. Many of them thought it was undignified to be restrained that way, having highborn hands stained by the rust of chains. But if the chains were taken away many of the possessors of magic could easily escape, so the alternative of having a spell weaken them was presented and accepted. It was only supposed to decrease their forces, make them apathetic and sleepy, so they wouldn't leave. Not this."

Thor casted a fleeting glance to his brother in the tub, still and lifeless, his skin greyish-white. _Never this_, Thor thought and continued his tale. He didn't want his mortal friends to think Asgardians were heartless people. His father was good man... or so he'd thought until now.

"But the effectiveness of a spell depends very much of the skill of the caster and the warden was not too well versed on the magic arts. So it got out of control and prisoners started to perish. Thinking this to be too cruel, the Allfather ordered the spell to be lifted but it was the warden, once again, who lifted it, and he didn't do a great job. Had it been Loki handling the spell it would've been as harmless as it was supposed to. In fact, I recall him complaining about this very matter. I didn't pay him much attention, I've never been interested in this arts and always looked down on prisoners. But only a handful of prisoners have been affected by this condition, Doctor Banner. For centuries, only three or four people were victims of this continued curse."

"And couldn't you move those affected to another place? Surely Asgard has more than one prison."

"Maybe they did not want to." A voice coming from behind them startled Bruce and Thor. Loki still had his eyes closed, but had been hearing them all the time. "Maybe they thought those prisoners were getting what they deserved, and that they set an example for potential offenders. The Allfather's justice does not leave loose ends. Defy them and you will suffer a most painful and horrible death. Burnt from the inside out."

Thor was on his side in a matter of seconds.

"Loki! How do you feel?"

He opened his striking green eyes to look at his brother, half-smiling.

"Was it you who freed me from that cell, Thor? Such an act of kindness. I knew there was a reason I hadn't kill you."

"You sure tried." Thor smiled, glad to hear Loki's voice again. It had been so long.

Loki was in a proper sitting position now, with his eyes open and focused. The cold water was sure doing a good job.

"Do not fool yourself, Thor. Had I wanted you really dead you would not be breathing now. I only wished to express my profound dislike for your person, nothing else."

"It makes me truly glad to hear your heart was not in such endeavors. I should not have given up hope on you so fast. I am also really glad that you've regained your senses. I got a bit concerned when you mistook the man of iron for a guard and then threw the contents of your stomach all over his chambers." Thor failed to mention the tears he'd cried or how he leant into him before. No need to add insult to injury. And Loki would certainly see that display of weakness as an insult to his already damaged pride.

After telling him about Stark, Loki seemed horrified by the description of the scene.

"Did I truly do that?"

"You don't remember?" Bruce asked. Maybe it was a side effect of the fever and disorientation, but maybe it was another symptom.

"I fear my memory is not in perfect condition, Doctor. Everything that happened after I fell from the Bifrost is a bit blurred. I recall pieces of my fights, Germany, Agent Barton, Thor and I quarreling in some sort of rooftop, that green beast..." Loki stopped trying to regain his breath. All this talking had certainly strained him and he slowly closed his eyes, again.

"But you came for me and took me from that hell of solitude and disease. When I could not free myself from that horrible poison you came to my aid. Disobeyed the Allfather for my sake. You truly are my brother, Thor, despite what I have tried to tell myself."

Of course. Loki had probably been fantasizing of his brother rescuing him since he got too sick to escape on his own. And now he was on Thor's favourite planet with said brother asking how he felt. He thought he was being rescued, not used to be sent back. God.

Thor couldn't bring himself to tell the truth, so Bruce did. Maybe it would be best if Loki thought he was staying there with the Avengers as his friends, but that wasn't fair. They were supposed to be an example of good values and honesty.

"Loki, I'm sorry, but you're only going to be here temporarily. We need help with a man that attacked Asgard. If you refuse to help you will be sent back. Even if you help but if you do, we'll try to improve your situation. Maybe Thor can get you a lighter punishment? But you'll go back, I don't want you to have false hopes here."

"Of course." Loki said, in nothing more than a whisper. "Don't take my previous words seriously. Must have been the fever talking. Could I get some new clothes?"

Bruce nodded and left, suddenly feeling incredibly sad. He couldn't imagine what must have felt like when Loki saw himself out of that prison, only to have his illusion of safety destroyed. The illusion of having a brother that cared for him above the orders of his father. The illusion that the days of _a hell of solitude and disease_ were over. Only to know that it was all an illusion. Nothing but an illusion, like the ones he used to create. Laughing back at him with malice.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard it.

"Loki, no!"

It was Thor's voice, booming through closed. Bruce barely had time to catch of Loki, still wet, running to the stairwell. He promptly followed, but Loki had closed the door leading to the stairwell. Damn. How could had he been so fast? Probably the fight or flight instinct. He knew he could not fight Thor but he saw a chance to escape and took it. But it wouldn't be long until he realized he had nowhere to run. He was a prisoner, an enemy of the world in which he was in. If an stranger found him and shot him, they would be a hero. It wouldn't be the first down a terrorist was taken down. And he was a smart guy, he would figure it out soon. He was no threat. He was just desperate to escape.

Bruce decided to stop putting himself on Loki's place. It was not doing nothing apart from bringing him down.

Thor had not expected that in the lone moment where he turned his back to look for a towel Loki would sneak out and lock the door behind him. Stark apparently had locks everywhere. In a rage, Thor called Mjolnir and started to smash the door with it. He didn't know who he was most angry with: if Loki or himself. His brother was only making things more difficult attempting escape, but thinking about his situation it was only logical that he tried. The thought of going back to prison was not a sweet one. But Loki was not the only one whose behaviour was flawed. Thor himself had been blinded by rage, unable to see the deplorable situation in which Loki had been.

Had he been calling for him on those sleepless nights? And did he have any justification for abandoning a brother in such a cruel way? He'd been enjoying his friends and his lady while Loki suffered. And still, he had called him brother. _Everything after I fell from the Bifrost it's a bit blurred_. That was what worried Thor the most. Loki had done some out of character things during his invasion, what if his mind had been tampered with, the same way he had played with other minds? What if he had endured all that hell for something that was not entirely his faults?

"What the hell happened?" Tony looked at Thor and Bruce, frowning.

"Loki escaped our care. But fear not, he will not go far."

Tony made a face. He knew dealing with Loki was not going to be easy.

"JARVIS, can you tell us where is Loki?"

"Of course. The prisoner is the roof, sir. He is simply soaking under the rain, standing, and seems to have some sort of trouble to breathe."

Steve and Natasha arrived in time to see a video feed that showed Loki on the edge of the building looking at New York. Like Bruce had predicted, he realised he couldn't leave. Thor and Bruce filled them in on what had happened and what Loki had said before trying to escape.

"I will go convince him to come again." Thor said, Mjolnir on his hand.

"No" Natasha stopped him. "there's a softer way. Right now, you're part of the problem, Thor. He is probably feeling deeply betrayed by you, is better if we leave any Asgardian out of this. Let me go, talk to him. I'll bring him back willingly, maybe I can start convincing him to work with us."

"It's worth a shot." Steve said.

She took a jacket for Loki and left.

Loki had never in this amount of pain ever in his life. He was completely alone and would soon be returned to his hell hole. No one would bring him out of there. Thor had been his last hope and he had failed him too. He only meant to use him and get him back. He never meant to disobey the Allfather for him and hadn't even wanted to see him again. He had only enemies left and his memory was filled with holes and delirium. His hope had betrayed him, his imagination had played him.

He couldn't trust his mind.

A sharp stab on his stomach that had started forming when he woke up suddenly spread and made him double over in pain and fall to his knees. The prisoners disease, they called it. More like the prisoner's curse. He tried to keep the tears at bay to be strong but this was all too much. Maybe he would have been better off in his cell, where no one could see his pain. Where no one could see how ridiculously weak he'd become. He clutched at his stomach with one hand while the other grasped strongly the concrete floor. His body revelled against him, like everybody else.

He couldn't even trust himself.

The temptation on throwing himself from the rooftop played at the back of his mind.

Natasha found him that way, clutching at his stomach, almost naked, on his knees, looking at the abyss. She could see many scars and marks crossing his mind and wondered how much worse his chest and stomach were. Some runes were carved in his lower back, probably to keep him from doing any magic. She should be careful with this one. Very, very careful. She didn't have an umbrella with her and the rain was falling hard, but this needed to be done.

After approaching him, she put a jacket she'd borrowed from Steve over his shoulders which startled Loki.

"Go away" He said, softly.

"You should get inside, it's not good for you to be standing in this weather."

"I am sure you are deeply concerned, Agent. Go away. Leave me be."

"You're not doing yourself any favours wallowing in your misery in this place. You have nowhere to go to and you know it. You are a wanted terrorist here, a worthless prisoner in Asgard."

Loki threw her a poisonous look.

"Prisoner or not, truth is that we need you. There's a man you defeated in Asgard that's attacking Earth and we don't know what to do. We need your talents, Loki. Come inside, help us, dazzle us with your intellect. I know what is like to be imprisoned how your every thought is escaping... but you can not escape now, Loki, you can not get away on your own. You're alone, everybody is out to get you and you are in really bad shape. We are your best chance."

"What do you mean?"

"You help us, you'll win the favor of most of the people here. They'll be grateful and reward you for it. And this, Loki, is very powerful people. We could refuse to take you back until we have the guarantees that you are better treated, maybe even let you fulfill part of your punishment here. We can give you a chance to end this hell."

"Why would you? You despise me for whatever I did. You'd sooner throw me back there rather than aid me. You are my enemy, are you not?"

"I am, but I also know what is like to be the enemy of the government and to have no one. I used to be an assassin, like you, alone, terribly alone. I was going to be killed by secret agents, no less... But someone gave a chance. Gave me a chance to rebuild my life, start over, atone for my sins. This is just another way in which I do it. By giving a chance to someone who's lost everything else."

Loki couldn't believe that woman. _Hope is you enemy_, he thought bitterly.

"Help us and you'll be helping yourself." She said, looking at him. His eyes were clouded but he held his gaze."Let me help you back into the building. We'll find you some clothes."

Loki was wheezing now, every breath took an incredible effort. Natasha feared that if they stayed longer Loki would be unconscious again before saying anything.

"You say you will help me be free from this curse, but you're known for tricking people into telling you things. You will not help me. I am not that big a fool, Miss Romanoff."

"Forget about me. Thor is drowning in guilt for abandoning you and Banner, for some reason, has been defending you since you arrived. Help us win this and you'll win Captain America and Stark. They'll move to get you free."

Ah, freedom. She knew that was exactly what he wanted to hear. But he'd been played too many times and knew better.

"Or they could do nothing and throw me back there before I regain my strength. I cannot trust you."

"And I can't trust you, either. But you can do some good and so can I. I'm offering you a way to improve things for yourself. Take it."

The rain kept falling. It was a sensation Loki had not felt in a long time, he closed his eyes and let the rain fall over him. He wanted to forget himself but the pain assaulting him made it difficult.

"Tell you what. As a sign of good faith, I'll convince the boys to do something for you before you tell us anything. Something small, of course, but something that will give you a reason to cooperate with us."

_Do not believe her, do not. Gather your strength to leave this wretched building._

"Maybe do something to ease the pain you're in? Help you breathe better? Maybe a suit, to cover up all those nasty scars?"

Loki looked at her and nodded, softly, while the rain kept falling down his face.

"It does not mean that I trust any of you, let it be clear. But, as you said, I have no way to free myself on my own."

Slowly, very slowly, he got up. And walked into the building again, escorted by Natasha. She smiled. This could be the start of something good.

A/N: Not much plot (again) but I felt this part was necessary. First time I write Natasha, by the way. Hope you enjoyed it! Please, leave a comment! And a big THANK YOU to those who have!

You know you want to review!


	4. Chapter 4

When Natasha entered, soaked and escorting a very wet, half-naked Loki, nobody knew exactly what to expect. They hadn't been able to hear the conversation over the sound of the rain (the audio feed was good, but not that good) and didn't know what they had talked about.

"Loki, why don't you go ahead? There's a big shower in that second door to your left, so you can warm up. We'll have some clothes for when you get out and then Bruce can give you a check up. Right this way."

Loki passed through the room, completely upright, giving everyone a haughty look, as if ignoring that he was almost naked, dripping wet and that his breathing was the loudest sound in the room. He went as he gracefully as he could and as soon as he locked himself in the bathroom all eyes were on Natasha.

"I convinced him to speak telling him we'll help him in return, after this is done. He didn't trust me at first, so I told him we would fix him up a bit before he had to tell us anything, as a sign of good faith. He wouldn't have been much help unconscious or doubling in pain every two minutes, anyway." She explained.

"How do we know he'll help us after he's fixed?" Steve asked, doubtful.

"Because he'll do anything to avoid going back to that prison, even working with us. I told him we would be on his side if he could defeat this guy... He didn't need much convincing. We're the only the chance he has left."

"That sucks." Stark decided.

"It works to our advantage. If you excuse me, I'm gonna go call Clint, see what him and SHIELD have prepared. Let's hope it doesn't involve nuclear missiles this time." Natasha said and started leaving, phone in her hand.

"Thanks for your help, Agent Romanoff." Steve said before she left.

"Just doing my work."

After she left, Thor looked at his friends, confused.

"Does this mean you will contribute to the improvement of my brother's imprisonment conditions should he help us?" He asked.

"We don't know yet." Stark answered "But we're letting him think we will. Hell, if he proves useful and we can save some lives we probably will. But on his side or not, we're letting him believe we're convinced to help him, so he'll be more cooperative."

"I do not like this. Loki's had his hopes shattered once and again. We should not mislead him."

"Don't worry, big guy, he's smart enough to figure us out even if we changed our minds several times. He's probably ahead of us the whole time. But, as Natasha said, he'll do anything to stay out of prison, and given how weak he is, this is his best option. By the way, Bruce, do you know where the new sick bay is placed? I'll show you, it's got only top-notch medical thingies. You'll love it."

Loki was enjoying a nice hot shower while the rest discussed their strategy. It was incredibly invigorating. After days, months, years letting the dirt claw and devour him, now he was finally getting rid of it. Washing the filth away, bit by bit. Closing his eyes under the stream of water he thought about the last years he spent in prison. There was no way he was going back there. He thought living as a sahdow was bad, but being completely abandoned was even worse. The only thing he had with him in the time he spent imprisoned were his thoughts, and those had proved more poisonous than any acid.

Thoughts of worthlessness, of failure and disgrace. Thoughts that reverted back to his monstrous nature. Thoughts of betrayal, of hate, of disappointment. He who had worked so hard to be Thor's equal, he who had been a prince and a magician, who had the skill and the intelligence to be a fierce warrior and leader... He was naught but a monster, and was caged as such. Sometimes he couldn't stand his own thoughts and had screamed into the night until his throat would stop functioning, just to drown the voices. No one had come. At first he fantasized about breaking free, then about being rescued, and finally he'd fantasized about killing himself. That had been the only thing that made the days bearable.

But no more. The dirt was gone and with it, all the hopelessness of the prison had to go too. Whatever this mortals were thinking of doing, he would get through it. For a while he just stood under the water, not thinking of anything, enjoying the water on his skin, the heat, the peace. Even the pain on his stomach and chest seemed to be dulled by the nice warm water.

While Loki relaxed, Bruce got even more anxious by the minute. Yes, he knew his way around an infection, but he wasn't a proper medical doctor!

Word had come of a new attack in Atlanta and Clint and Natasha had already left to assess the situation with Captain Rogers. This time the attack had been on a park. Time was running low, and sooner rather than later people would start wondering where the rest of the Avengers were (even if they had proved to be useless facing this guy) and if Loki decided he wanted to stretch his stay by not saying anything, the situation could turn ugly.

Right now, if he wanted things to move fast enough, he had to focus on the healing/medical part. Toss his insecurities on the matter aside and prepare for his even he wasn't the best M.D. in the world he did have some of the best equipment available. Portable x-rays, defibrillators, a whole room filled with all types of drugs... Stark had definitely no shortage of medical material. But from what he'd gathered Stark had no shortage of anything that could be bought, in general. The chances of Loki trying to make him Hulk out were little, seeing how things between them ended last time, but one couldn't be too prepared with the God of Mischief.

After, what seemed to be an eternity and oddly graceful figure appeared in the other side of the hall. Loki was wearing only a pair of black jeans and a green silk shirt (the most fitting clothes Tony could think of) and his royally elegant way of walking was a bit spoiled by a concealed, almost undetectable limp. Another thing Bruce would have to fix. Jeez. As Loki walked through the door it opened automatically and the Doctor greeted him awkwardly.

"He- hello." This was going to be so uncomfortable. What the hell do you talk about with a guy you beat up? "Did you have any problems getting here?" _Smooth, Bruce, really smooth._

"None at all, JARVIS guided me very efficiently." He said with that elegant voice.

"Sit here, we'll figure out how to fix you." Bruce said, half-smiling. Being nice and civil and trying to lighten the mood all at the same time was proving to be difficult.

"Are you implying I am broken, Dr. Banner?" Loki said, completely serious.

"I...I didn't..."

"Relax, Dr Banner... That's hardly the worst thing someone has said about me." A playful smile appeared on his lips. "And that statement is probably not too far from the truth, anyways."

Ok, that was just him lightening the mood. Thank god. Thank Loki, specifically.

He sat on the gurney, facing Bruce, not without difficulty. The doctor prepared his medical equipment to start and told his patient what he was planning to do, to distract himself a bit.

"Well, I don't know exactly how to deal with a spell but seeing how your biology seems similar to ours I'm gonna treat this thing as if it were a normal mortal illness, try to find out a kind of equivalent for humans and go from there."

Loki eyed him suspiciously.

"You are supposed to relieve my pain, not heal me." He really doubted he could do such a thing, but even the intention seemed a bit strange. "I would be able to escape if you healed me, remember? I am sure your Avenger companions would be much happier if you only applied only a temporary solution to my ailments."

"Yeah and I'm sure if Fury was here you'd already be in a cage, but that's them, not me. I like being thorough when I work."

Bruce had not forgotten the fact that there had been a cage on a flying machine that could be dropped into the ground. Or the fact that SHIELD had been monitoring him even in India. Or the fact that most times they wanted to contact him they had back up Swat team. Those guys only saw the monster in him and he was not making that same mistake. Since he'd arrived, Loki had given him no reason to suspect him and he was willing to cooperate.

"Unbutton you shirt, please, I'm going to check your vitals."

Loki complied and Bruce's eyes widened at the spectacular amount of bruises, cuts, abrasions... A horrible reddish-purple series of bruises were forming were Clint had punched him above the navel. He gasped.

"Come on, Doctor, surely you have seen worse injuries than mine. These are merely scratches."

Bruce didn't understand how it could have happened. If he'd been alone in that cell all the time, how come did he have all those injuries? Were there guards beating him up? Or was everything self-inflicted? Bruce sure hoped not.

Loki had no intention of telling the good Doctor how he'd thrown himself into the prison walls trying to break them, once and again. How he tried to climb up to the small window on the top, even if there were bars in it, only to fall, over and over. He wouldn't tell the Doctor how he'd tried to break up some bars with his bare hands to make a lock pick. And he wasn't going to tell him about the mystery masked man who came to break his bones every year. He was receiving enough pity without sharing that information.

Bruce quietly gathered the information. Heart-rate, temperature... He was still feverish but it had dropped a bit thanks to the ice bath. What worried Bruce the most was his breathing. The wheezing was only sporadic but was never a good sign. And his breathing was so laboured it was a wonder he could do something else apart from breathing, like walking or talking.

"Did they do something to your lungs?"

"In the original spell, the prisoners respiratory capacity was diminished, so he would get out of breath if he tried to escape. I fear my troubles are just an extension of that part of the spell." He said, softly. Clearly Bruce had taken him out of his thoughts.

"I'll get you some oxygen when we're done, maybe some broncodilators, see if that works."

He said, giving Loki another one of his awkward little smiles. Loki wondered why was he being so gentle with him. _Banner has been defending you since you arrived_, Romanoff had said in the rain. Maybe that part was not a lie. The perfect lie is the one surrounded by truthful details, he reminded himself. Perhaps Banner felt some sympathy for him, but they were not going to help him. They only meant to use him, like the Allfather had for many years, until he was no longer useful.

Whenever he closed his eyes he saw that cell again, its stone walls, the metal bars. He saw himself screaming. The Allfather looking at him, disappointed. And Loki was screaming. The walls of the cell were closing in on him.

Nobody is coming to save you.

Nobody will ever want to save you.

Useless, worthless, monster.

"Loki? Loki? Still with me?"

Bruce could see the bags under Loki's eyes and how he kept zoning out, probably having flashbacks of his imprisonment. He scribbled _posible PTSD_ under the growing list of symptoms. Trying to get this guy on one piece again was going to be quite a challenge.

"You said you were having problems with your memory, too? You think that could be another effect of the illness?"

"Oh, no. My time is prison is dramatically clear in my memory as is the time your beast stopped me in this very tower. My memory problems precede my contact with the spell and are much more subtle."

"For example?"

Loki had no idea why the Doctor was asking but enjoyed having someone show interest, so he answered.

"There are times when I remember what I did but not the reason for doing it. But it is just probably..."

Out of the blue, a wave of blinding pain hit his stomach again, leaving him breathless. One of his hands held his abdomen tightly, trying to drown the pain, the other gripped the gurney so hard it tore the fabric of the bed. His eyes were closed now and watering. Pain, pain and more pain. _No peace for you, monster. You are only getting what you deserve. _

At this point, Bruce started worrying he'd be unable to help his patient. This thing, whatever it was, had too many symptoms. It attacked the lungs, the stomach, increased body temperature... It was a true torture for the affected. Bruce only needed a look from Loki's watery eyes to know. This could not be called justice. This was not justice, in any way.

The apin was almost unbearable.

Further exploration showed that Loki's left arm was broken as were several fingers from the left hand. He refused to tell Bruce how that happened, and he accepted. In fact, he was glad not to know the details of his punishment. He was afraid he'd have nightmares if he did. The scans and x-rays showed some scarring and half-healed lesions but no actual physical cause for the pain. Damned magic.

The rest of the evening passed very quietly and Bruce enjoyed the silence while he disinfected cuts, administered painkillers or put the hurt arm. After hesitating a bit, Bruce gave the god a powerful sedative and Loki was asleep not long after. It was disturbing how human-like this alien was. Banner looked at Loki, so peaceful in his sleep. His right hand fell off the edge of the bed all four fingers bandaged. He'd put a nasal cannula on with some oxygen, too. All the pain and the suffering, the betrayal and despair were gone. He was a gaunt pale guy, underfed, and quite sick.

Definitely not a monster.

This could have been him if he hadn't been able to control the Hulk enough.

Caged by the authority he had served, left to rot.

As he left the infirmary so Loki could sleep, he saw Tony approaching and he seemed shaken.

"You finished! Good. We need the info, now. We just lost contact with Steve and Tasha in Atlanta, things are looking baaaaad."

But Banner stopped his friend before he could go any further.

"Not now. He's sleeping."

"Then wake him up! Haven't you heard what I said?"

"Not now. Let's go upstairs, so you can fill me in."

"What the hell? We have him for..."

"No"

"But..."

"Tony. Do not make me mad." Bruce said, on his most threatening tone. He had a shitty evening and wasn't on the mood for an argument.

"Ok, ok. But you owe an explanation." Bruce nodded."JARVIS, watch Sleeping Beauty in the sick bay, kay? If he moves, or just open his eyes, you tell me."

"Of course, sir. You will be informed of any change the prisoner experiences."

"Don't call him that, JARVIS." Bruce said, walking past a confused Tony. "His name is Loki."

A/N: Did you like it? Not? Hope you did! In my stories Bruce and Loki always kind of bond over the "I am a monster" thing and the suicidal tendencies. I just love them both (or the three of them if we count the Hulk! ^^). Anyways, plot will come, nicer Tony and explanations too. You'll just have to wait a bit. Thanks for the kind words, favs and alerts!

You know you want to review!


	5. Chapter 5

When Tony and Bruce arrived at the living room, the mighty Thor eyed them anxiously.

"Friend Stark, I thought you were off to interrogate my brother, but you returned so soon... Is something amiss?"

"You ask him." Tony answered, pointing at his friend.

Bruce knew that time was running low and that he would have explain and defend his decision to all his partners, but was not looking forward to it.

"Loki is resting right now and we should let him sleep, at least for a few hours. And that's that."

"We don't have time for this, Bruce." Tony said, pouring himself a glass of scotch. He probably shouldn't be drinking, but every minute he didn't have news of his colleagues was agony. What the hell was going on in Atlanta.

"How is Loki, Dr. Banner?" Thor asked, even if he feared the answer.

"He's not good, Thor. He's in really bad shape. There's damage to his lungs, his bones, his digestive system... which is why it is so important for the man to have a bit of sleep before being interrogated by his enemies."

Thor shook his head lightly, as if trying to scare the words away. How and why did his father tolerate such excessive punishment? Had Loki been right when he said that he had never been part of his family? Maybe he was. His _father_ had thrown him into prison and sickness and he, his so-called brother, had let him rot in it.

Tony, on the other hand, was not impressed by the state of Loki. There were more important things at stake.

"And what if Steve and Natasha are already dead, Bruce? Would that change your_ good Samaritan _point of view? He swore he would kill us if we interfered with his plans again, a guy who apparently has never broken a promise his made. We have no time for this! How can you not see it!"

"Me? How can you not see what's going on here, Tony? It's you who's apparently blind! Don't you remember Afghanistan, Tony? The long nights, the despair, the pain? Well, imagine that but stretched into years, Tony, years and years in that cave. Now, imagine you finally escaped and your rescuers told you that they only meant to use you and then return you to your cave. Don't you think you should have the right to a few hours of sleep?"

"It's different."

"Why? Because he is a convict and you were innocent? You said it yourself, Tony, your guns, your empire, has killed way more people than Loki ever did."

Now that was a sensitive issue. Thor looked at friends surprised, forgetting his brother for a minute. He had never seen them so angry. After a few tense seconds of silence, Banner spoke again regret deep in his voice.

"Damn, sorry , Tony. That was harsh and uncalled for. I don't even know why I'm defending Loki like this. It just... it was wrong, Tony, very wrong."

Tony went back to his glass and finished it with a single sip.

"You know what, Bruce? You're right. I've been trying to act like Loki is not a person, just a means to an end." _But it's time you face the truth, Tony_ he tells himself and continues speaking.

"I didn't want to see. I didn't want to see what they've done to him because I didn't want to remember. But he is a person, and killer or not, this is wrong, like you say. It's beyond imprisonment. I saw all those scars while he walked to the shower and I told myself that this had nothing to do with me, and that he had everything coming at him but... something didn't feel right."

"Eight broken bones, Tony, and many half-healed and old breaks. No prisoner in solitary confinement should be so broken or so sick."

"Ok... but four hours tops. And we don't get info on Steve and others before that... I'm on edge here, you know?"

"Hey, me too."

" If we can't stop this guy he will destroy everything we fought for. And people out there is counting on us, we can't let them down."

"I know. But we're supposed to have standards, aren't we? For everything. We are the good guys."

"Four hours." Said Tony, serious. "I'm gonna go try to get some feed of Atlanta. Tell me if anything changes on the Loki front."

"Of course."

And he left, leaving Bruce alone with Thor. It made him a bit uncomfortable, to tell the truth. While talking to Tony he said some things that reflected poorly on Loki's jailer's and justice system who were led by none other than his ally's father. Oops! But Thor had been remarkably quiet. It could be because he had no time to say a word, because he didn't want get in the middle of an argument or because he really didn't want to defend his father. Whatever the reason, he didn't seem offended and that was the main thing. After what happened with Clint and Bruce's near-fallout with Tony, the time for internal struggle was done.

Thor didn't like Dr. Banner's news. One thing was to let a prisoner get sick in his cell, to teach him a lesson, help to humble him. It could beneficial for everyone. But this seemed like too much humbling. Maybe Loki had exaggerated his ailments? Thor could not, for the life of him think of a reason for which Odin would see his son in such a terrible condition and done nothing. There had to be some other explanation.

"Can I see him?" Thor asked Dr. Banner, not wanting to continue that line of thought.

"Yeah, sure. I'll show you the way."

Thor could see that Banner was even more awkward with him since he had returned from healing Loki. What could have happened to shake him that much? Had Loki poisoned his mind with lies about him? He'd seemed quite weak before... but maybe he was just playing that card on his advantage. Thor had been played more times than he wanted to count. One could never be sure with his brother.

"I am sure there is a explanation for Loki's broken bones and other injuries. The Allfather is a just and apt ruler. He would not condone cruel treatment of a prisoner without a reason." Thor said, because he felt the words needed to be said, even if he was starting to doubt them himself.

Bruce decided not to answer. He was done talking and defending his position. Maybe his visit to the sick bay would change Thor's unwavering faith on his father's fairness.

Loki was just where Bruce had left him, eyes closed, fast asleep. He lay still as death, his laboured breathing making the a rhythmic sound. There was a myriad of machines near him making various noises. One of his arms was plastered, while the fingers of the other were bandaged and put in a splint.

Thor was having a hard time believing this. Was this the man he had hated so fiercely for years? Or was it merely an illusion created by his brother to have the upper hand and continue with his domination plans? But Loki had been stripped of his magic when arrived to Asgard. Maybe there was no hidden agenda. Maybe this was just Loki, sick and broken, sleeping surrounded by a lot of mortal machines. But thought was more scary than any conspiracy plan. It would be so much worse.

"You all right, Thor?" Banner said after a while.

All right he was definitely not.

"Loki... I have never seen him quite so... fragile. It is most unsettling."

Banner went back to check the oxygen saturation levels, the temperature. No change. His top-notch medical care was not having much effect, it would seem.

"What is this contraption under his nose?"

"Is to help him breathe." Banner said, nonchalantly.

Unsettling that, too. The fact that his brother needed Midgardian contraption to breathe.

"Do you I was wrong, ignoring him all this time? Do you think it was careless of me to accept his sentence and sickness without question?"

If Thor was looking for reassurance, he was not going to get it from Bruce. He sure hoped that if he was ever imprisoned his friends would do more than the thunderer had done.

"It's not my place to say."

Thor knew what that meant. If Banner thought he had acted right he would no problem saying so, like Captain Rogers had. But Rogers was a soldier, like him, and Banner was a civilian. _Enough with the excuses, _Thor told himself. Maybe the time had come for him to accept that hadn't acted as brilliantly as he should have where his brother was concerned.

"I'll leave you two alone."

It was not a pleasant moment. Thor would much prefer being distracted marveling about the technology or thinking about some strategy to bring down the enemy. Staying there with the still and pale as death Loki was really the last thing he wanted to do. But it was probably the right thing, so there he stayed, watching his brother, ignoring the rest of the world.

"I am sorry, Loki. I will find out the reason for this."

But there was no reaction from his brother. His eyes remained closed and the rise and fall of his chest was the only movement he did. Thor looked at the many wounds in his brother's face and arms. His friends were right. This injuries suited someone who had been in a battle, not alone in prison.

The hours passed, slowly, and with no news from his friends he figured he would wake Loki himself when the four hours were finally done. But there was no need for it.

Before the time was up his brother started breathing unevenly and let out a low moan. Thor had seen his brother have nightmares before and knew exactly what to do. He caressed his brother's too-warm cheeks with his knuckles and whispered:

"Stop your troubles, Loki. I am here... with you."

God, it had been so long since the last time he had said that... But some thing you never forget.

With his eyes still closed, Loki calmed down.

"Thor... you came..."

_No, brother. I never came._

After some troubling seconds, Loki opened his eyes again, but appeared to have some trouble to focus.

"Loki, do you remember where you are?"

After a while, his brother was awake enough to answer.

"Yes. Midgard."

It was a joy waking up to find oneself free form that cell. In fact, ignoring the bad taste left by his nightmare, he felt remarkably better than before he went to sleep.

"Your Avengers left me sleeping?" It was strange, to say the least. They agreed to relieve his pain, nothing else.

"Yes, Doctor Banner was quite insistent on the matter."

Doctor Banner again. If this kept up, Loki feared he might start liking the man. And one should not like his enemies. Time to think of something else, then. Loki decided to get up, but it was proving to be a very difficult task. Thor offered to help, but Loki refused. He had been by himself all that time he could manage getting up from a bed. When he was finally standing on the floor he gazed at his brother, proud. Thor's eyes seemed. Surely not by...

Boom.

All of Thor's and Loki's thoughts were caught short by the sound of an explosion, in their own building. The structures shook for a bit and all the lights and machinery went off. There were some strange noises coming from upstairs as the dust settled and some of the glass was broken. When the earth stopped shaking the brothers heard a scream. Not much later, they were on their way up, trying to find the origin of the commotion. The elevator was unusable and there was no JARVIS to guide them, but they found the living room quite easily.

And there it was, a huge gaping hole in the glass, surrounded by what looked like gunpowder residue. In front of it were the three missing Avengers (Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye) on their knees, tied up and gagged, head bowed. Stark was there, too kneeling over an unconscious Banner, who had probably been knocked out by the blast.

And in the center of the center, shining in his black armour and cape, tall, handsome and uninjured was Prince Belveroth of Besildong, the one and only, the destroyer of worlds. And he was smiling.

"Odinson!" He shouted merrily when he saw Thor on the door "Come, my dear prince to this most joyous day. A day everyone will mark on their calendars, a day to remember, the day of my victory. The day I killed each and everyone of the earth's mightiest heroes. The day I killed all the Avengers! Come and rejoice with me!"

It was in that moment that Loki, who had hid himself behind his brother's large frame, appeared out of the shadows. All happiness disappeared from the villain's face.

"YOU!"

"Why that expression, Bob? Are you not happy to see me?"

The villain expression was now more murderous than ever and he approached the trickster at lightning speed.

"Pray, hear me before you try to kill me, good prince." Loki said, a mischievous smile on his face "We really should talk."

A/N: Finally some plot! Although is probably rubbish. I'm not good at plot and it's super late. Anyways, what will Loki do? Help The Avengers? Help Bob? (Credit for the name goes to Faffrin the great, reviewer from the first chapter, Thanks a bunch!). There will be a confrontation, rest assured. And badass Loki before more whump. Please keep those comments coming!

You know you want to review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Thor gasped and wielded Mjolnir threateningly when he saw that Bob had taken his brother by the collar. Loki was in no condition to be thrown around much.

"What is stopping me from killing you here and now?" The man said, holding a dagger on Loki's neck.

"Oh, by all means, do. Free me from this life of prison, from this ungrateful Asgardians who hate me so much, from this broken down body. I fear it is only on the realm of the dead that I will get to see a friendly face, hear a nice word. Come on, Bob... what are you waiting for?"

Bob's dagger lingered for a while on Loki's neck until it disappeared in a blue mist.

"I'm not doing you any favours, trickster. And my name is not Bob."

"And my name is not trickster. Now, let's consider what you're doing here, shall we?" Loki said, smiling.

No one knew exactly what could happen now. It was obvious that the trickster's appearance had unsettled the villain, but Loki could go both ways. And he was playing with it.

"So, I hear you intend to kill the Avengers." He said "It's a pity, your invasion was going quite well."

"I will not listen to you play with my mind. Say whatever you wish, I will not change my intentions. You will live to suffer the few years you have left in agony but the lives of this mortals are sentenced."

"Your decision. But I know war, I know attempted conquest, and this is where your plan goes awry."

The man named Bob approached Steve and the dagger reappeared magically on his hand. He was trying hard to ignore Loki but could not. He had been doubting the latest developments of the mission too. _Don't listen to the trickster, to the liar. Ignore him._

"This is Stremldong all over again, Bob. And we both know you won't benefit from another lost battle. Your honour and reputation are quite damaged as it is."

Clint moved, trying to break free from the ropes to protect his friend, but Natasha stopped him with her boot. She had an idea of what Loki was trying to do and wanted to give it a chance. Direct attacks had not worked but maybe Loki's approach could. It was a bit of a risk, but getting in the middle would only lead to more death, more quickly and an angered villain. No, they needed to let Loki's plan play out. Natasha really hoped he was doing what she thought... if he was genuinely helping that man then they would be in a lot of trouble.

Bob's dagger trembled in his grip and then vanished again. He shouldn't be listening. But part of him feared another defeat, because like the trickster had said, it would damage his already questioned reputation. Some people had started questioning his place on the throne stating that a man so disliked, a man with so many failures behind him, couldn't be good for Besildong. He couldn't afford to lose again. The mortals hadn't known about that but now it was out in the open. And even if the trickster had betrayed him last time, things had changed terribly for him... he'd gone from prince to filthy prisoner. Maybe he was willing to help him just get revenge at them and gain some power... Power that Bob, as a prince, had. Maybe he listen to that damned Asgardian. Just in case.

"What do you mean? The people from this planet had hid and cowered, what makes you think they'll turn against me like the people in Stremldong did?"

"Well, the only reason they have not acted yet is the faith they have on their precious Avengers. As long as they live, they'll keep hoping that their skill will save them, free them from your rule. But if you kill them... not only they will turn against you, they will be angry for taking away their hopes and dreams. They will come at you with extreme prejudice."

He was right. Bob didn't really want to listen to him, not after last time... but he was right.

"I should at least kill one to send a message, so they know who's in charge. They commonfolk will maintain their hope, because the rest of them will still live... But my presence will be known."

Loki smiled internally. This man was as easy to control as a puppet. He was weak-minded and he knew it, so he followed the advice of anyone known to be good in battle to compensate for his faults. Following other warriors' strategies had brought him power and many victories but it had also made him predictable. The prince knew Loki was known for his intelligence and if for a sole moment he thought Loki was on his side... he'd obey his every word. Now was the time to choose his words very carefully.

"Be careful with which one you choose... If you choose someone irrelevant the message will seem unimportant and if you choose someone important but have trouble killing them you will seem weak."

Bob considered it. It seemed reasonable... maybe this trickster would prove a better ally than he thought. Maybe his presence wasn't so bad after all.

"Not these two, then. They are all in all excessively irrelevant."

Natasha's and Clint's muzzles and the ropes that had been tying them disappeared. Clint seemed ready to sprung to untie Steve as well, but the Black Widow stopped him. They didn't need to fight. They had to look helpless, easy targets. Natasha could see right through the whole thing. Loki was a good liar, but she was even better. He was playing the man. So far, he had bought them time and spared the lives of the two of them... while it looked like he was just giving some friendly advice. Bravo!

"The Captain of America... he has authority, power and is well known. He will be perfect." Bob said and smiled, dagger ready.

"Honestly, Bob? Out of all of them, you are going to kill the only half decent soldier? A man who could teach you techniques from battles from two different centuries? Do what you wish, but I think you would benefit more from his words than his corpse."

Loki was doing his best to ignore the problems his body was causing. This was no the time to show weakness.

Bob doubted. He should have just made the trickster shut up when he arrived, he was only driving him insane. Up until now he had not questioned his actions and things turned out flawless. But he was quite right, Rogers was the most experienced in war of them all, he could keep him as a prisoner and ask for his advice in the time of a difficult battle. He would need him.

Somewhere across the room, Bruce Banner opened his eyes. Everything was a bit blurry and his head was swimming a bit from the blast, but he could hear voices speaking. Tony only watched the scene, cursing himself. If instead of going against this guy with weapons, funky suits and beams they had realised how easily manipulated he was, they would have finished this much earlier. But there hadn't been much time for chats, among all the gunfire.

"It will be that Hulk person, then. His power is unparalleled and he has beaten many powerful warriors. His death will show this humans the extent of my power."

"Sure..." Loki started. "The problem is, if you attack Banner, the Hulk will come out to defend him. Trust me, it will not be easy. It will probably take hours, maybe even days to kill him. And it is such a waste... Banner has intelligence and strength in equally great levels, a very rare combination. Let me just spell him to do your bidding and his talents will not be wasted. We both know you could use better underlings, Bob, for a royal army, they're quite underwhelming."

They weren't. In fact, Bob's personal army was one of the greatest the earth had seem. But Bob himself had always thought it was too small and hearing it from someone else was very troubling for him. And he would really rather not face the Hulk if he could avoid it. But why was a man who was supposed to be his enemy pointing out all this things for him to see?

"Now, why would help me?" He asked the trickster.

"When you have nothing left to lose, you have everything to win." And he smiled. Bob smiled, too. He would enjoy having a smart ally.

Clint knew Loki would not bring any help. But no one had listened to him, had they? Now, there he was, all cleaned and healed offering support to their enemy.

Next to him, Natasha was now officially sure he was bluffing. If Loki had been able to do magic he would've been long gone, but there here was, promising spells. It was a dangerous game, because if Bob asked him to deliver he'd see Loki was lying and go back to the original plan of killing them all. But as of now, Loki had convinced this man to spare four of the six of them. Just talking.

"And I cannot kill Odinson because I vowed I would not harm any Asgardian..."

"And you would not want to look like a liar, now would you?"

Now five.

"That only leaves... Stark. The man of iron."

"Sounds good. Stark is powerful, well-known, adored by the masses and easy to kill without his suit. You should have no problem to finish him and send the message you wanted."

Bob didn't like this. Even if he said he was offering help, Loki was telling him exactly what to do and not to do. He was leading to an action... something far from what he had planned himself. Using him to do his dirty work, unwillingly. He was playing with his mind. Again.

"Why should I do what you say?"

Loki appeared behind from the shadows, catlike, and whispered. All the hell he would have afterwards would be worth it, just for this minute of pure enjoyment.

"Because I am smarter than you. In fact, I'd say everyone here is smarter than you. And when people start finding out how stupid you are, Bob, then nobody will ever follow your orders again." Loki was whispering on the man's ear now "Nobody respects a witless leader."

With an angry groan, Bob shoved Loki into the other side of the room. He fell with a thud, not far from Natasha and Clint. Good. Through the pain from his fall and while Bob was thrashing the room in anger Loki was able to say a soft word to Romanoff, the one who seemed to see what was happening most clearly.

"Laugh."

She nodded, stern, and started laughing mockingly in the direction of their opponent. When the others started looking strangely at her, she gestured them to follow her lead. Stark did and Thor soon joined them. Banner too, fully conscious and aware now. Then Steve and finally Clint. They were all laughing at the prince now, full mode.

Bob's eyes were wide and desperate.

"The battle is over, Bob. Now that your enemies have grasped your many faults they can exploit them and humiliate you in front of the whole planet. And the smallest, most irrelevant mortals will be laughing at you, like they are. The Stupid prince. You should probably better leave before word of it spreads."

Bob was an oversensitive vain man. He would leave before seeing his reputation or good name threatened. He looked at everyone, sadly.

"You found my weak point, Avengers. I shall leave your earth... rather than face disgrace and mockery. But I have to do something before leaving." With a movement of his hand, Loki was sent the other side of the room and crashed, breaking the furniture.

The pain was back. More strong than ever. And it was almost impossible to breathe now. But Loki would not give up until that stupid man had left. He would prove his worth, once again. He was not so easily broken.

"I... hate you." Bob said, towering over the man who had made him doubt everything.

Loki looked at him, proud. This was it. His final opus.

"Come on, then, kill me. Remove this threat forever. Get me out of your way. Not only you would free me from the sickness and abandonment but you would clear my name. The good Loki, who gave his life to defend Midgard from bad prince Bob. The children will sing songs about the way I sacrificed myself to help getting rid of you. Um... when I had already given up hope on glory on redemption..."

"NEVER!"

There was a flash of blue light. All the remaining glass shattered, the furniture shook.

After a couple of minutes in the darkness and dust, the Avengers saw that Bob was gone, and the power was back on. In the screens, reporters broadcasted the sudden disappearance of the alien army. It was over.

"Everyone ok?" Steve asked, looking for possible casualties.

Little by little, everyone started to get up, get themselves together. It seemed almost like a dream. Tony was helping Bruce get up, a big smile on his face. Natasha and Clint hugged, glad to be alive, and Steve watched the news on the screen attentively. It was really over.

On the other side of the room, Thor kneeled before his fallen brother, cleaning the dust and rubble that had fallen on him. He was not moving and his eyes were closed.

"Loki?"

There was no response. Thor's lamented voice caught Bruce and Tony's attention, who approached slowly.

The god of thunder held his brother on his arms, only to realize that he was no longer breathing.

"Loki!"

A/N: I know, long as hell. But now the angst can resume. Did you like this chapter? No? I love to hear your thoughts! And THANK YOU for the reviews, comments and alerts!

Reviews are love!


	7. Chapter 7

Thor inspected his brother's body, looking for a sign of life. Nothing. There were marks on his neck from where Bob had held him and the many old bruises and cuts, some reopened again, the dressing torn and bloody. His pale limbs were sprawled in the strangest angles and there was a pool of blood forming beneath him. This was so not good.

Thor looked up in despair, hoping to see someone that would help him.

"Doctor Banner...?"

The Doctor was there in no time, examining the god of mischief for anything that told him it wasn't already too late. Loki didn't seem to be breathing but Bruce could find a faint pulse on the pale neck. There was hope.

"He's alive..." Bruce said, feeling Thor's eyes on him "but not for long if he don't do something, now. I'll start the artificial respiration, Tony, you go with Thor downstairs, one of you get me an ambu bag and a gurney while the other preps the ventilator. Now!"

Tony seemed hesitant.

"But Bruce, are you...?" He was interrupted.

"I'm just scratched and this man is dying, go, now!"

Without a moment's hesitation and deciding the stairs or elevator would take too long, Thor smashed Mjolnir into the floor, making a hole big enough for him to pass and landing heavily on the floor. He arrived some metres left to the door of the sick bay, glad that he had not broken any piece of valuable equipment and entered the medical place. Stark soon followed and even if he was a bit shocked by the thunderer's method he didn't complain about his property or made any joke. Now was not the time for that.

Entering the sick bay, he instructed Thor which one of the many plastic devices he had was an ambu bag.

"You go back up ow, your brother needs this. And tell Bruce I'm sending the gurney on the elevator."

Thor took it carefully and started his way up going to the hole he'd made seconds earlier and pointing Mjolnir to the ceiling. Tony was simply amazed. They really were gods and acted like it!

On the other floor, Bruce Banner tirelessly breathed into a lifeless Loki. As much as he has tried, there didn't seem to be much hope left. He didn't know how much the the black-haired god had spent without oxygen and he didn't know what kind of damage Bob had made. Loki's pale skin had a more pronounced grey tinge to it, the shadows under his eyes darker. He was limp as a rag doll, his lips were split, and there was blood under him. There were new abrasions to his forehead and many of his eyelashes were broken or missing.

It was only logical, after being thrown around so much. But Bruce didn't care about that, the same way he didn't care about the odd angle in which his patient's leg was bent. No... he only cared about keeping him breathing, keeping him alive. There was no way that man was going to die while he was around. This skinny broken down guy had saved them all with no weapons. He deserved better.

The other Avengers soon realised there was something wrong.

"Do you need some help?" Steve asked.

But the Doctor didn't answer not wanting to lose focus. Loki's life was in his hands.

Thor soon reappeared, Mjolnir in his hand, holding the ambu bag as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Bruce took it and placed the mask on Loki's mouth and started squeezing it.

"Stark said he would send the gurney on the elevator." Thor's voice said behind him.

"Ok. I'll need your help to lift him when it arrives and you'll have to continue with the compressions, ok?"

Thor nodded, solemn. He would do whatever was necessary to save his brother. Whatever was necessary to ease that overwhelming guilt he felt when he looked at Loki. _You handed him over to justice, _he thought, _and now look at the state of him. _

"Will he be all right, Doctor?" Thor asked, desperate for a word of hope.

Fortunately, the conversation was cut short by the ding of the elevator coming. Bruce gestured Thor to take his brother and so he did, carefully taking both Loki and the device that was helping him breathe. They left quickly for the elevator and Thor laid his cargo on the gurney Stark had placed. It was most unsettling to see Loki's movements so limp, so lifeless. How Thor wished this was just a nightmare.

The ride on the elevator was short and soon Banner and him were soon wheeling the gurney to the place where Stark awaited them. While Thor looked, impotent, not knowing what to do, his friends worked on his brother, attaching him to machines and giving him what he thought were medicines.

When Bruce had finally attached their fallen ally to a ventilator, a heart monitor, placed the saline and decided he was relatively stable, he finally breathed. Loki was not out of the woods yet, but at least now he had a better chance at survival. And that made him feel slightly better. Tony's face swam in front of him.

"You okay, Bruce?"

"Yeah, yeah, I am I... I just... This had to be fast, you know? Or else he'd be gone. And I really didn't want the guy to die after what he did for us."

Tony nodded. Even he'd been reluctant at first, he now had to admit that that creepy-liar-sick Loki had saved their asses. In the last possible minute.

"Yeah, who would've known that the fearful prince Belveroth was only a façade of the stupid Bob, huh? Live and learn! Now, why don't you let me look at your scratches, friend?"

While Tony healed Bruce injuries Clint, Natasha and Steve contacted the outside world, to inform them that the threat was indeed people had thought that maybe he would return, that Bob (or prince Belveroth, as most people called him) was just preparing a bigger army. Steve had to talk with a dozen or so military high-ranking men, telling them that he was at least 90% sure that the madman was not coming back. Not after he had people laughing at him and lost all credibility. Not after Loki has exposed him as the unintelligent man that he was.

Amongst them, they had decided not to mention Loki just yet, in case they decided he was too big of a threat and sent forces to put him in jail, just in case. They were not going to do that while the man was fighting for his life. The media were a delicate issue, too. Soon they would be knocking on their door, calling their phones asking how they had defeated the mighty prince when everything looked so grim.

Steve wanted to tell the truth, to say what had happened without changing a detail, but Natasha didn't think it was a good idea. There were some Loki's victim's associations that would probably be offended if Steve portrayed Loki as a hero. Not to mention the recent anti-alien extremist groups that would probably storm Stark tower to finish off _the alien scum_ if they knew Loki was in there. It could bring a credibility crisis, politicians would claim they hadn't authorised that war criminal back on earth and ask for someone to blame. No, this had to be handled more carefully. Play with the public opinion a bit, make the change soft and smooth.

First they would say they had an unexpected ally. Then they would add that he was a criminal and that he was injured. Little by little.

On the sick bay, Thor was pacing incessantly, mighty feet moving from one end of the room to the other. Tony had finished healing Bruce. He wasn't the biggest medicine expert of the world, but he knew more or less how to disinfect a wound or bandage something. And most of Bruce's injuries were bruises so there was not much he could do. After he finished, he helped Bruce setting and plastering Loki's leg (that had been broken, but at least it was a clean break).

Now they were just looking at each other, each one deep in their own thoughts.

Tony could not believe that terrible nightmare was finally over. After all the beatings they had received, after all the gunpowder and all the lives lost they only had to laugh a bit at the guy to win. What would have happened if they hadn't brought Loki in? Or if he'd been too sick to help? Or if he had decided The Avengers were not going to help him and sided with Bob and his impressive army? It was almost too scary to think about. But thanks to the choices they had made everything had turned out all right. No more deaths, no more threats, for now, at least. He would be able to hug Pepper tonight and tell her they had saved the day again. And Tony just loved doing that.

Bruce was still a bit shaken. The explosion caused by Bob's entrance had completely knocked him out, he'd been vulnerable and in pain. And their enemy had had the upper hand, the means, the motivation. This had been the day The Avengers died, Bob had said. And he had been powerless, unable to do something to stop his friends from being killed. They only had Loki and his mind mischief to thank for their lives. He could see from his chair the hole Thor had made with Mjolnir. Now they would had a chance to fix that, fix everything.

A chance to start over again. Another day, another victory for life.

Thor, while he paced, was deeply troubled. The guilt at his actions, at his mere thoughts towards Loki the last years was almost overwhelming. He had been hating and despising him, wishing for the brother he once knew to be back when he was never gone. Yes, he went into the dark side and did terrible things, but was not as irredeemable as Thor had thought. And he had abandoned him. In a hell of disease and solitude, like Loki himself had said. He had probably cried for his help and received naught but silence. And even after he had abandoned him and betrayed him Loki had aided them. What a shameful brother he was. And now... Now Loki could die, if the injuries the prince had caused combined with the disease were too much for his battered body.

He could have prevented this. If only he had known, he would have gone to the Allfather, get Loki a better situation. But he had ignored his brother and now he was at the door of the realm of the dead. One step towards it and Loki would be no more. And the last thing he would remember about his older brother was that he never rescued him from that life in hell. No. He had to wake up and do great deeds, fight on his side once again. This could not be the end.

After a while of silence, Tony got up.

"I'm gonna go call Pepper and the others, tell them I'm okay. If you need something, just tell me and I'll be back in a flash." He said.

"Ok. And thanks for your help, Tony." Bruce said managing to throw an unenthusiastic smile.

As Tony left, Thor looked at Doctor Banner.

"And I shall thank you too, Doctor, as it was your quick action that saved Loki's life."

Banner dismissed it with a gesture of his hand.

"Well, the guy saved our lives first with his quick thinking. It was only fair."

They stood there for a while, not knowing what to do but not wanting to leave. Thor was determined to stay until his brother was well. And Bruce didn't want to go up and face the world again, not yet.

After some time, the still god in the hospital bed started twitching and moving. Bruce approached and saw that some of the vitals were improving and that his hand was moving, if only slightly. He was not well enough to breathe on his own or wake up completely but it was something.

He softly took the hand that moved and whispered on the god's ear.

"Loki? Can you hear me?"

No answer. His eyes remained closed despite the sudden activity.

"Loki, if you hear me, could you squeeze my hand a bit? Just so I know that you are there."

Seconds passed and Bruce felt nothing. Of course, the man was on a ventilator, had been unconscious for hours and after a respiratory arrest...

But then, there it was. The softest of squeezes against Bruce's hand, almost undetectable but there. Loki was still there.

Another small victory.

A/N: And so the whump returned. Did you like it? I hope so! Do let me know what you think, what did you like... And merry christmas and a happy new year, readers!

You know you want to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thor looked at Doctor Banner, expectant.

The Doctor softly nodded at him and the god of thunder breathed, relieved. There was hope yet for his brother.

"There seems to be some consciousness on him left, Thor, but I don't want to get your hopes up. This only means he has some strength left to fight. He's not out of the woods yet."

The blond nodded.

"The fact that he has survived this long is what makes me hopeful. It is clear to see that Loki is using all his strength to make it through this terrible last years. He is stronger than I knew."

Bruce at the man laying on the hospital bed. It certainly took a superhuman amount of energy to withstand all that abuse. If it had been someone else that was thrown with such force, they would probably be getting ready for a funeral and not in the medical bay. Or maybe they would be all dead. Like Loki seemed to be, pale as death, bandaged and hooked up to that ventilator. If it wasn't for that wasn't for that light squeeze Bruce would have been starting to think about nice ways to tell Thor they may have to disconnect his brother. But that was not happening. However bad it looked, Loki was going to make it. He was willing himself to. And that was all that mattered.

"Doctor Banner, Master Odinson, I was asked to inform you that dinner will be served in a few minutes. If you should want to, you coul join the meal in the living on floor seventeen." JARVIS said, in his characteristic machine voice.

Food. God, after all this commotion Bruce had forgotten to eat. Truth was, he was a little hungry. He hadn't in the whole day, with the Bob nonsense and Loki healing (twice). But he was, indeed, a bit hungry and would probably enjoy being a bit with the others. Being with troubled Thor and unconscious Loki was not the most fun one could have.

"You coming, Thor?" The Asgardian looked uncertain. Of course, he wanted to eat, but he didn't want to leave his brother alone. As if he had read his mind, Banner said:

"Don't worry, pal, he'll be okay. You can come back after we've eaten a bit, ok? It's been a difficult week we both could use recharging our batteries. And we'll be informed if Loki's state changes, won't we, JARVIS?"

"Of course, Doctor."

"Shall we?" Banner said.

Thor threw one last look at his unmoving brother, holed and attached to all those machines. It was probably a good idea to get a bit of air. And a bit of food, too. That was always good.

The ride on the elevator was silent, both Avengers deep in their own thoughts. What was going to happen now? Would they go back to their lives, to their places? And if so, what the hell was going to happen to Loki? When they arrived at floor seventeen, they were greeted by uncomfortable silence.

Clint and Natasha were on the corner of the dinner table, muttering to each other, apparently having some sort of argument and whisper levels. Steve was reading som sort of paperwork and Tony was nervously nursing a glass of scotch in his hands. He looked up when he heard the elevator and saw his friends. Thank God. A dinner alone with the angry couple and a thoughtful Steve was not going to be much fun. And Pepper was still in Europe, somewhere.

"Bruce and Thor! You arrive just in time for the dinner of victory! Come, come, we've got everything you can think of! Pasta, burgers, chinese..."

"How is Loki?" Steve asked, interrupting Tony.

"It's bad, he can't breathe on his own but he's fighting. The fact that he's survived this much is quite positive, too. "

Steve nodded, glad. The less victims from that madman the better.

"Let's eat, then!" Tony said, and everyone sat on the table.

Steve grabbed a burger and some fries, Natasha some spaghetti, Bruce some indian food... and Thor a bit of everything. He was so so hungry. The first couple of minutes were spent in silence, no one wanting to say the first word. Was it too soon to joke? No? Was anyone going to mention how close to dying they all had been? Deciding this couldn't go on any longer, Steve spoke up.

"So... what comes next?"

"We go back to our own lives. The threat is over, I don't even know why we're still in this place." Clint said, darkly. It was clear to see that he was not happy the situation.

"You would abandon me so soon?" Said Tony in an obviously-fake sad tone, throwing the archer doe eyes, trying to lighten the mood. Unfortunately, he was the only one trying to do so. Steve continued speaking in his most solemn tone.

"There are two issues we need to solve. One: What we're gonna say to the press. JARVIS is not going to hold off the journalists forever and like Agent Romanoff said, simply saying that Loki saved us all would unbelievable and unacceptable for many people. We need to figure out how to talk about it in a sensitive way, but we cannot lie either."

"And you can't think about that yourself?" Tony said, after finishing his drink. "You're our usual spokesperson, aren't you?"

"I am, yes. But we should coordinate ourselves regarding what we say and what we omit. I can write something for a press conference for tonight, to calm down the press and the public opinion. I'll send it to you and you can approve or disapprove, ok?"

In this part, everyone agreed. Steve was good with words, never offended anyone and had authority.

"The other issue, number two. What are we going to do about Loki? If... if he survives this, of course."

Thor closed his fists at the Captain's words. _If_ he survives. How would he dare talk like that? Loki was going to live. He had to. He refused to let his brother go without apologizing, with that bitter taste. And besides, Banner had said there was hope, that Loki was still in there. He threw an angry glare at Rogers.

"We let him heal and then return him to his planet." Clint muttered. "He only did what he did to save his own skin."

Thor smashed one of his fists on the table. That was a blatant lie. But it was Stark who spoke first.

"And that worked out really well for him, right? The saving his own skin part. Trust me, Clint, I don't like the guy either, he threw me of a fucking window, but he had a chance to screw us over siding with that guy and he chose to help us. And you saw like me that Bob was over the moon at the thought that a smart guy like Loki would wanna be friends with him. He saved our asses when he didn't have to."

"So, he made the right choice. Once. Does that make the guy a saint? Does that compensate for all the pain he's caused? For Coulson? For fucking Manhattan?"

"We're not saying that, Clint." Steve said, solemn. "But maybe there is a better solution than sending him back to that place where he is in terrible conditions. We don't mean to exonerate him, just get him some place where he won't get so sick, maybe take him out from solitary confinement. We said that we would try to improve things for him if he helped us. And he has."

Clint simply got up from the table and started leaving. He had a horrible day (Atlanta, being tied and gagged, the fucking Loki show with the prince and now this) and he wanted to leave. He was angry at everyone. He was angry at himself and his anger. And he wanted to go somewhere else, somewhere calm. Natasha looked at him, but knew it was hopeless.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You don't need me for this." He said and disappeared into the elevator. Well, they all knew that Clint and Loki didn't mix well.

The rest of them just sighed and continued eating. Natasha spoke up first.

"So, despite Clint, the plan is to let Loki heal and then help him?"

"We can't just throw him back on that cell. It's inhumane, it's just wrong." Bruce said, playing with the remainders of his curry. "And he's gotten a hell of a beating for us."

"And if we let him know we're on his side, he'll have no reason to attack us again." Steve added "It's the best for everyone."

At least there was agreement between the most of the Avengers.

"It will not be easy." Thor interjected, gloomy. "The Allfather is known for his constancy. When he makes a decision, it is very difficult to change his mind."

"Well, we have done very difficult things in the past, haven't we?" Finished Tony, smirking. He had always loved a challenge.

The hours went by slowly. The dinner finished, The Avengers went one by one to sleep. Thor went back to his brother's bedside.

In the middle of the night, the god of mischief felt like all the air had deserted him.

He was in that damned cell again and there was no air left. He was drowning without water. Drowning in those four walls, dying. And there was no one coming for him. No one to help him or take him out of his misery. _No peace for you, monster._ The words echoed in his mind as he fought against the air _You are only getting what you deserve. _Was the torment never going to end? He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. But the pain always stayed. All of his limbs ached, except the ones that were numb, and there a sharp pain in his chest and dull one in his stomach. And there was something down his throat.

Loki didn't want to be there. He just didn't want to be.

He closed his eyes even harder. Sometimes he just wished to die so the pain would end. Sometimes it was too much.

And then, out of the blue, a voice, taking him out of his misery.

"Suffer no more, Loki. I am here. You are safe."

Thor? But how...? And then there was a vaguely familiar voice.

"Open your eyes, Loki. It's okay. You're not in that cell anymore. Open your eyes for us, ok?"

It had been almost three in the morning when JARVIS and Thor had warned Bruce that Loki was regaining consciousness. He quick gathered a few things and left for the medical bay. The scene that greeted wasn't at all nice. They found the god with his eyes squeezed shut, hands clutching the sheets. Probably not understanding why he could barely move or why there was a tube shoved down his throat.

But when Bruce mentioned that he wasn't in the cell, the eyes slightly opened.

Loki could see dark eyes looking down on him. That wasn't Thor,but he wasn't The Allfather either. Everything was so blurry... And this place, wherever it was, was obscenely white. And Thor was there, too. On the background, his clothes soiled by dust and blood. The man with the dark eyes helped him sit up and started talking to him. His head hurt unspeakably, but Loki tried to pay attention to the words of the man and focused on his words.

"... get it out. It will hurt a bit but it will be over soon, ok?"

Loki seemed pretty out of it and Bruce didn't know if he had heard anything he said but he had to take him off the vent. Even if his oxygen levels weren't too good, being awake and with that thing on his throat was obviously distressing him so it was for the best. Or so Bruce hoped. After taking a deep breath, he did the necessary manoeuvres to take the damn thing out. When it was out, Loki started coughing as expected.

When he found himself free of that strangling device, Loki completely awoke and started remembering everything. The cold bath. The roof and the rain, and Romanoff promising help. Dr. Banner's awkward smile as he fixed his arm. Thor coming for him. The explosion. Bob.

And then only pain. He thought he was finished, that it was the end.

And yet, he was alive.

Loki looked gratefully at Bruce but before he could say anything Thor was all over him, unable to control himself any longer, pulling him on a tight embrace. His brother was alive, once again and awake. This was too joyous for words. Thor took his little brother's face in his hands and looked at him in the eye.

"I am sorry, Loki. I am so... so incredibly sorry."

A/N: That was chapter eight. Things seem to be looking up for Loki but more angst will come (sorry, love). Did you like it? Not? Sorry if there are any grammar/vocabulary mistakes, English is not my native tongue. Thanks a million for all the nice comments, alerts and favs! You guys are the best ^^

Review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Loki was barely aware of his surroundings while Thor hugged him, like he'd just woke up from years of sleep. He felt his so-called-brother's body looming over him and felt it almost insulting.

"Oh, now you care about me? A bit too late, right? Now let go of me, you big oaf."

Thor looked at his brother, sad. It was certainly going to take more than a near-death apology to get in Loki's good graces again. He probably deserved that cold treatment but he didn't care. He would try to win him back no matter what it took.

Loki was found this sudden affection almost indignant. Thor hadn't cared when he'd been dying alone, when he was abandoned and poisoned with disease and only now, after he'd done what he and his mortal friends could not, only then, he showed some remorse. Offensive. A person who truly loves you like Thor claimed remained by your side in the good and bad moments, not only after you had saved him and his friends from an intergalactic threat.

So he ignored that big warm body and did not return the embrace. Yes, this might be the first time in years someone had shown some interest in him and it was pleasant to feel contact with another person, but he had his pride. Thor did not deserve ny kindness from him. He was just like the rest of them, Asgardians, cruel and self-righteous. If Thor had a guilty conscience then it was all his doing. It was nice but didn't make up for all the sleepless nights, the depression of knowing that no one would ever come for him.

Too little too late, Thor.

Loki wheezed as his brother let go of him, hurt. Had he been really expecting Loki to accept his apologies and that everything would be all right again? Bruce looked at the two awkwardly while preparing a nasal cannula he later placed on Loki. There was a lot of resentment there. And uncertainty.

_Now that I am no longer of us, what will they do with me?_

Loki was basically an invalid with a leg and an arm and was without his magic. Not to mention the prisoner's disease, still in full mode and tampering with his healing abilities. Just great. Like it on not, his foreseeable future was in the hands of the Avengers. Better to act civil, then.

Bruce saw Loki looking at him with tired eyes and managed a small smile. He was still on his pyjamas, which made the situation even more awkward and a god turned terrorist turned ally was staring at him. What do you do in situations like that?

"How are you feeling, Loki?"

Loki was dizzy, still a bit shocked after having a plastic device stuck out of his throat and generally, he felt like a horse had stepped on him. Repeatedly. But he was not admitting any of that.

"I had worse." He tried to smile. "But what was that contraption you had down my throat, Doctor?"

For a terrifying moment, Loki had thought it was some sort of torture device. A punishment for all his victims in the New York incident.

"A ventilator. It's a machine that breathes for someone, mechanically. You had stopped breathing when we found you."

"I did?" He'd been really close to death this time.

"It was Doctor Banner's quick action that saved you, brother." Thor said, flashing a smile and patting the other on the shoulder. Bruce felt a bit uncomfortable, being the centre of attention.

"Thor helped, too."

Loki looked at both of them enthusiastically. He was too worn out for this. His throat was raw, his lungs ached. He felt his eyelids drooping despite his efforts. Suddenly he only wanted to be left alone to sleep in peace.

"Would you like something to eat, Loki?" Thor asked, worried. Eating was important and Loki hadn't eaten anything since he arrived.

"Not in this moment. Now, leave, I need to rest and I wish to be alone."

Thor and Bruce didn't have to be told twice. It was late at night and all wanted to go back to sleep. It had been a very long day.

The next morning Loki awoke feeling even worse. He was sore and the symptoms of the disease were back clawing at him and he was almost immobilized now. An invalid, unable to walk. A useless wimp who needed help to move. Not likely. He was a prince, he deserved better than this. He asked JARVIS how he could break that horrible cast in his leg so he'd be able to walk and move freely. And so he did, broke the cast with

Bruce arrived in the medical bay and found a determined Loki efficiently breaking his cast with his good arm, using a small hammer. He flashed a smile to the very shocked Doctor.

"Good morning, Bruce Banner. Did you sleep well?"

Bruce was wide-eyed and speechless.

"What are you doing doing?" He finally managed to say.

"Oh, this? I do not mean do undo the work you have done to fix my many breaks but it's not dignified to have both an arm and a leg immobilized. It is undignified. Almost comedic. I felt the need to do something. Doctor, would you be so kind to bring some clothes? I would like to have some fresh air today, a change of scenery. This white room has bored me already."

"Sure. But you realise you can't walk, right? Cast or no, your leg's still broken, you can't walk like that. "

"I will manage. But thanks for the concern."

After getting dressed and after some dealings with the medical machines to which Loki was hooked, both men went up to the living room to have some breakfast. Loki entered like he owned the place on the living room, head held high, limping. Only Tony was there, finishing some waffles, wearing a faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

"Hey, you two. You're the last. Steve's with the press, Clint and Tasha are who-knows-where and Thor just left, saying he needed some fresh air or something. I think he meant to contact his father or someone from the motherland, left flying with his hammer."

Bruce nodded. It was nice to be with fewer people. More relaxing. Tony continued speaking.

"You missed Steve's speech to the press, quite heart-warming. Hell, what is the internet for? JARVIS, put up Steve's speech on the screens."

"I, in behalf of The Avengers, am happy to announce to the criminal known as Belveroth of Besildong is gone and will not be back." There was some cheering heard. Steve quietly waited until it started subsiding. "However, we can not take full credit for this victory. As you have seen in the battle of Atlanta or in Washington we were outpowered by the prince and his army so our last chance was calling in a man... a man with a record. A prisoner, a convict who had defeated this threat before. And that's exactly what he did. When everything was lost, he tricked our enemy and forced him to leave. I will not divulge his identity out of respect to the victims of his crimes, but he was key in solving this crisis. I am sorry we were not able to protect you on our own, but this, as you could see, was no ordinary threat. We have learned from the experience and hope to be better prepared in the future."

And then there was the time questions and answers. Loki listened only to parts of it. Suddenly, a voice in the video spoke.

"And aren't you ashamed of working with a criminal? You are a soldier, you're there to stop criminals."

Steve looked a bit bewildered.

"Let me tell you answer you, Mister, in length. Yesterday, after a gruesome battle that we lost, I was bound and gagged, on my knees before a man who had a dagger to my throat. And this man, this criminal saved not only my life but the lives of all my friends. This criminal made the enemy retreat without any additional bloodshed, at the expense of his own health. Yes, this criminal angered our enemy so much he took it all on him and saved me, the avengers and the rest of you lot. And because of it he's fighting for his life on a hospital bed. So no, I'm not ashamed of working with a criminal, I'm grateful for giving him this second chance because if I hadn't then I wouldn't be standing here."

And then they turned off the video. Loki was a bit shocked, unaccustomed to such kind words being said about him. He took what mortals called a cookie and started eating it, calm.

"So..." started Tony looking at Loki. "Why did you help us? We both know you could have easily taken over Bob's army in a matter of hours, with that charisma of yours, hit a restart button on your domination plans, with more manpower. Why let that chance go?"

Loki smiled.

"Because trying to take over worlds ha always turned out so well for me, right? No, the pleasure of humiliating Bob was the chance that I could not miss."

"You nearly died because of that." Tony noted.

"Well, life was not being much joy as of late. Better to die in a fight than go back to rotting in that infect cell."

"Gosh, you're glum. But thanks, I guess. You pulled off quite a number against Bob. And calling him Bob was quite brilliant, it made him look really stupid. Wish Ithought of that. Although I did not appreciate the part where you told him to kill me!"

"Means to an end, Stark. And it worked, did it not?" Loki said between sips of his coffee. God, it had been ages since the last time he tasted proper food.

"Yes, it did."

Bruce, Tony and Loki finished having their breakfast (Loki became a fan of dark chocolate) and chatting companionably until the moment JARVIS alerted them of a presence in the door.

"Sir, director Fury and twenty-three of his agents are at the door. They want to come in."

Now, why would a whole division of SHIELD be at his doorstep? They didn't need so many people to congratulate them on a job well done!

"Tell them no! We're having breakfast. SHIELD duties can wait." He said. He had zero intentions of dealing with those people.

Bruce was getting nervous. Steve had just told the world they'd been harbouring a criminal and now a twenty four members of a security agency were coming at them. He made himself breathe. Calm down. Maybe they only meant to thank them or ask them about their strategy. Maybe all those people were there for a good reason.

There was an explosion and then the sound of the elevator. They had gotten in. The elevator opened and Fury got out, followed by some agents.

"God, I was hoping it wasn't him. Agents, arrest that terrorist right now. Casey, you know what to do."

Casey, an agent to the left, shot a tranquilizer dart that hit an anxious-looking Bruce right in the chest. He fell forward, instantly asleep.

"What the hell?" Tony screamed, as he approached his friend.

The rest of the Agents were surrounding Loki. He had tried to flee, but it had proved impossible with his broken leg. When one of the Agents had tried to cuff him, he punched with his elbow and broken his nose, the next one who tried received a mighty punch in the stomach. But then, a taser was applied and Loki fell limp on the agents. The Agents handcuffed him anyway.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Tony screamed, moving forward "Leave him alone! That guy just fuckin' saved us all!"

"Coincidentally, he did it when there were no witnesses to confirm the story. How do we know he hasn't mind-controlled you to think that? That this isn't all a ploy to take over the world again? How do you know what you saw wasn't just an illusion? It's too great a risk." Fury asked.

"Look at him! The guy is spent, he has no magic!" Stark screamed and continued moving to retrieve the god. One of the agents pointed a gun at him. At his head. Damn them! This wasn't fair!

"Stay still, Stark. Or I will arrest you too, for harbouring a known terrorist in your house. This is a clear national security breach, Stark, and we had to act. Now Loki will go back to jail where he belongs." He motioned the agents to go back to the elevator.

_No peace for you, monster. You're only getting what you deserve._

Tony knew he had nothing to do when his last functioning suit was in the workshop, dismantled. The Bob situation had left him with a grave shortage of technology. Each battle was a suit he lost.

The Agent kept pointing the gun at him as they left with an unconscious Loki.

Not knowing if he could hear or not, and not really caring, Tony screamed.

"We'll get you back, Loki! This is not going to end like this."

A/N: You just DON'T tell the world you have a criminal in your house when you're friends with so many cops! Anyways, did you like it? Not? Please leave a comment with your opinion, what you liked, what you didn't...

You know you want to review!


	10. Chapter 10

A still shocked Tony gathered all his strength to move the tranquilized Bruce into a sofa. He tried to wake him up, but to no avail. Knowing he had to wait, he contacted JARVIS, hungry for information.

"I want you to enter SHIELD's server and find all the details there could be of this _interception _mission. And send this message to all Avengers. Get to the tower ASAP. Shield's turned on us. Urgent matter."

"Will do, sir" Replied the smooth voice.

Tony smashed his fist in the table, angry and feeling impotent. This was an outrageous blatant abuse of authority. Yes, maybe Steve wasn't careful enough when they said they had a criminal in their house, maybe he should have left it in "unexpected ally", but damn, they were the Avengers. They had saved the world more than once, succeeding were regular law enforcement agencies failed. If they said this guy was worth it, they should pay some attention. And the guy was pretty badly hurt. Gosh.

"I have found some orders for that mission, sir." said JARVIS, interrupting his thoughts. Tony immediately looked up to the screen and read.

_Operation Stark Tower. _

_Calling all agents on team four. _

_Enter Stark Tower, identify the criminal. If it's considered a threat take them to HQ for interrogation._

_If present, neutralize Banner. Stark and the other Avengers may be threatened and immobilized but do not fire. _

So they had bluffed when they had pointed the gun at him. He should've known. Taking a faceless nameless ally was one thing and taking out a very public face was very different.

"JARVIS, you got this attack recorded, I presume."

"Indeed, sir. Cameras 5, 8 and 9 have footage of the incident."

"I want you to put everything in an AVI file and send it to all my lawyers. Tell them the one that's able to pin more crimes on the guys of SHIELD for this gets on the case. And that they have two hours."

Well. Things were moving at least. Natasha and Clint arrived and Tony explained the situation a bit. After, he took the dart that had hit Bruce and analyzed its contents, using some traces he found. A mix of tranquilizers that could put down a horse. No wonder Bruce hadn't woken up. He sent the report to the lawyers too, and called Steve, getting impatient.

"What is it, Stark? I'm almost there."

"You screwed up big time, Captain Honest."

"Me? What the hell is going on, Stark? What do you mean by SHIELD turned on us?"

"I don't want to explain myself ten times, just get here already, ok? This is bad. Not end-of-the-world bad but we-can-never-trust-those-guys-again kind of bad."

Tony angrily shut down the phone. It was probably not fair to take it all out on his friends (nobody could have imagined such an aggressive reaction and it wasn't him who have entered and taken Loki away) but it he was angry. Very angry. Bruce still slept and thunder could be heard in the distance.

This was so not good.

* * *

When Loki wearily opened his eyes, he found himself in a room with no windows, in what he believed was called an interrogation room. His hands were tied in front of him and his whole body was aching after the brutal treatment he received. Of course. When he was murderous they striked him and when he was chivalrous they suspected him and imprisoned him, just in case. Whatever he did he was punished. God of chaos, now, what good could come from that?

There was a big mirror in front of him. Loki could hardly recognise the face looking back at him. Bruised, cut, emaciated. There was nothing left of the prince he once had been. Now he was just a prisoner, broken down like many before. But Loki would not be so easily defeated. While he had his sanity he still had a chance to turn things around. He had defeated Bob and he could defeat some mortal minions too, easily.

He smiled darkly at the mirror, where he knew people would be watching.

_Let them come._

* * *

Meanwhile, The Avengers had assembled in Stark Tower. The last one to arrive had been Thor smashing a window with his hammer.

"What is the meaning of this, friend Stark? And why is Doctor Banner asleep is such an unnatural position." He said, looking at Banner.

"Ok, now that you're all here. Short version is: SHIELD came here, threatened me, shot Bruce a tranquilizer dart and tasered and cuffed Loki, taking him away." There was a disbelieving expression on the Avengers. Of course.

"JARVIS, play the incident, will you?"

And so it did.

They all seemed quite shocked, except Thor who was simply furious.

"We need to get him back. My brother does not deserve such treatment after what he has done for this planet."

Steve nodded.

"He's right. That attack was totally uncalled for. And I'm sorry for my part, I was only trying to get the public on our side. You'd think that getting badly injured saving the day would get him some reward, not this. And the fact that we stand behind him, that has to count for something... I'm really sorry, Thor."

"It is not you who should be apologising Captain, it is SHIELD and those agents. They will pay for what they have done."

Ok, so that was done. Now to the next point of conflict.

"Clint," Tony started "I know you haven't been the biggest fan of Loki being here and I know that you have been an agent of SHIELD longer than..."

"No, I'm with you this time. I don't need to like the guy to know that was wrong. He was under your custody they should had at least tried talking with you before storming the place with a whole team."

"I'm glad to hear that."

At least this time, they all agreed.

"So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Director Fury was the first one who decided to show up in Loki's interrogation room.

"The big man himself" Loki smiled. "I'm honoured."

"Oh, you should be. The got together the whole operation just in case it was you. We had reports of Mr. Odinson summoning something in a park.. a black haired something. You know, many people were angry that we never got to judge you. I only let you go on the terms that you'd be imprisoned for eternity in that fancy realm of yours. Now I'm hearing the Avengers praise you and I know, for a fact, that something is wrong. So I'm stopping you before you even start."

"You wound me, Director. You think I am not able of good even when good would benefit me? Did my monologues show you not that I am my top priority?"

Loki couldn't deny that the man with the eye patch made him nervous. It brought back many unwanted memories of another one-eyed man.

"Now, if that's true, why would you sacrifice yourself as Captain Rogers claims you did? Maybe you fooled their good little minds but not me. What's your play, Loki?"

Loki sighed and put on his best victim face. Fury would not believe any of it but at least it would make him angry.

"What's my play? I'm bound and sick, I have no magic and no place to go. I am a poor lonesome cowboy and I am a long, long way from home."

"Loki..." Fury was starting to get angry. Good.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me." And he got up, theatrically. "A wounded little prisoner..."

"Sit down again." Fury commanded.

".. and I was just trying to be of service to this great planet." He slowly started making his way to the door, knowing they wouldn't have locked it so Fury could come out whenever he wanted, probably just a couple of guards or three.

"Get away from the door , or I will have to stop you myself." Fury said, hissing. They had risked a lot to get this guy, and they were going to get some answers out of him. At whatever cost. That was their job, damn it. And if the Avengers were under his spell, that was their problem. He wouldn't be so easily deceived. The man was getting close to the door. "Stop right there!"

"Come get me." Whispered Loki, smiling with his back against the director.

And so the director was onto him just as he had wanted. Quick hands grabbed the man's ankle and found a small bluish gun in the there. It was not easy getting it, but his agile hands took it with no effort using some tricks he'd learned long ago.

Handcuffed hands pointed the gun at Fury, and green eyes shone.

"Tesseract powered gun, huh? How fitting."

Fury pointed the other weapon he was carrying at him, but Loki dodged all the shots. It was not being as easy as it should, with all the damage done to his body. But he was getting there. Bored of the shots and Fury's offensive, he snuck behind him and hit him in the head with the gun. Fury fell, unconscious.

"Learn one thing, Nicholas of Fury. I was trained to be one of the best warriors in Asgard. I may be lonesome but I am definitely not poor. And you" he said, and shot the mirror, shattering it to pieces and revealing four agents.

"I want you to handcuff yourselves, gentlemen, so I can leave this place peacefully." He said while shooting randomly to the ceiling to scare them a bit more. "Normally, I wouldn't mind a chase, but I injured my leg and cannot run. Tsk, tsk, tsk, any sign of heroism and I shoot you between the eyes, Agent Unknown. You know I will do it. I'm a monster and a terrorist."

Loki smiled while the Agents obeyed and got close to them when they were done, retrieving one of those electronic cards that opened doors and a SHIELD uniform jacket and cap.

"Just do me a favour, gentlemen, and remember this little incident the next time to try to put me in a cage, will you?"

And so Loki left the room with a triumphant smile.

As he left the building, the rain fell on his face again. Finally free.

And then the pain came back and he doubled over in the street, tears in his eyes, while the rain kept falling.

_No peace for you, monster. You're only getting what you deserve._

* * *

Agent Hill saw the entrance of the building getting blown to pieces by one of Stark's beam. The rest of the team (with the exception of The Hulk, thankfully) was behind him. She didn't understand what was going on. Last time she checked they were on good terms with the Avengers.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"What, Agent Hill, are you not aware of operation Stark Tower? That assault you guys did on MY property?"

She wasn't.

"What operation?"

"Nevermind." Steve said, not wanting to mix someone blameless on the whole thing. "Where is Director Fury?"

"Why? And why are you all in your suits? You planning to attack Fury? Because..."

But she was interrupted by Thor's menacing frame looming in front of her, Mjolnir in hand.

"WHERE. IS. HE."

Well, Fury could take care of himself. And whatever he had done, it couldn't be so good when all the Avengers were suddenly against him. And he had kept her out, which was also unusual.

"Floor 2, he is interrogating some suspect in the west wing." She said and The Avengers took off.

When they arrived at the scene, they found Loki gone and Fury waking up after his blow.

"Where is my brother?" Thor boomed noting the absence of Loki in the room.

Fury looked around.

"No, no no! He's escaped!"

Tony was quite impressed.

"He escaped while handcuffed and with a broken leg? Bravo!"

"This is no time for jokes, Stark. There is a dangerous criminal on the streets, a terrorist."

Thor was ready to respond when one of the agents behind the mirror spoke.

"No." he said "Terrorist Loki would have taken the chance to kill us all to prove his power. He had the chance to kill you, Director, and he didn't. He let us live, uninjured. There is something different about him."

Steve smiled at the Agent who had chosen to speak against the opinion of his superior. There truly was something different about Loki this time around. But now they had to find him.

* * *

When Bruce woke up, he felt like he'd slept for a thousand years. All of his limbs were heavy and getting to a sitting position seemed almost an impossible task. He remembered what had happened. The agents. In Tony's house. And then nothing. Tony and the rest of them were gone, probably to express their disagreement to SHIELD. He cleared his head, _fight the drowsiness, Bruce, delete it._ And went downstairs, after deciding to join his friends.

But when he was taking out his phone to call Tony, an old man stopped him.

"Doctor Banner? There's a young man in my taxi who needs your medical expertise."

Bruce frowned, confused, but left with the old man anyway. The taxi was not far, and the cabbie, opened the back door for him. There huddled in a black jacket, clutching his stomach was Loki. There were tear stains in his face and all his clothes were soaked. He looked even paler than before... what the hell had happened?

"Doctor Banner, I am in dire need of your help."

A/N: I hope this explains a bit Fury's position and I hope you liked badass Loki. Not a great chapter but it keeps the story going. Also, it's been pointed out that the story needs editing. I know and I'm sorry for the mistakes. But English is not my first language, I usually read and spellcheck late at night (it's almost two a.m. here in Spain now) and I like publishing soon after I write things. Beta readers are welcome, although I don't know very much how that works. Also, sorry for any plot holes and try not to take the story too seriously. This is not one of those epic Avengers fanfics, just a little something to have some fun and be entertained. Anyways, did you like the latest turn of events?

You know you want to review! I'll be eagerly waiting for your thoughts! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce got on the cab without thinking too much about it. Maybe it was the Doctor in him (and this was one of his patients, after all) maybe it was pure curiosity.

"What on earth happened?" He asked right after sitting on the backseat, facing Loki and taking in the handcuffs and the SHIELD uniform.

"To shorten a lengthy tale, Fury and his agents narcotized you and apprehended me and tried to question me. I managed to escape stealing his weapon, and then this fine gentleman was kind enough to stop his taxi and bring me here."

"And you asked for me." Loki nodded, weary. He was too tired for explanations.

"I... I need to be able to manage this pain if I want to keep being on the run, so I asked my driver to ring your door and ask for Dr. Banner. He obviously knew who you were and intercepted you. Were you leaving?" Loki asked and Bruce wondered how he had gotten so death-pale and wheezy when that morning at breakfast he had looked like a normal person.

"Yes, to look for the others... They are probably at SHIELD, complaining. You were planning on going back to the tower?"

"I would prefer somewhere without cameras, if you know of such a place, so your law agents cannot take me prisoner again."

"Good idea. I don't feel like being tranquilized again either."

Banner gave the driver an address and told the driver he would get an extra 100 dollars if after dropping them off as discreetly as possible he drove to a place he had in New Jersey. Just in case SHIELD was keeping tabs on them. It never hurt to be careful.

Loki was relieved when he saw that Banner had money and Bruce noticed. Of course, he didn't have any magical wallets with himself when he space-jumped.

"Yeah, don't worry, I can pay for the ride. I've got your back."

"The man was kind enough to stop for a chained man like myself. I am trying to avoid getting into trouble with your law... one more time."

"We'll get those cuffs off when we arrive, don't worry." And Banner smiled another one of his awkward little smiles. _You are excessively kind_, Loki thought looking at the strange man.

Bruce tried to contact his friends. But his low battery and the SHIELD's HQ's bad reception (it was a secret place after all) made it impossible. Beside him, Loki was as wet as if he'd been showering with clothes and had his eyes closed, an expression of pure pain crossing his features. Knowing the lengths he would go to show strength and the high pain threshold he had shown (breaking his own cast with a hammer, etc) Bruce figured it had to be really bad to be that way in front of him. Odd, he seemed so much better that morning before the attack". Could the guys at SHIELD have done something to him before he'd escaped?

"You feeling all right?"

"Not really, no." He looked at Banner with those pain-filled eyes. "But I am glad to be out of that cage. Not a prisoner anymore."

He managed a small smile but then the pain was back. Just when he thought everything could finally go right (he could escape from whichever prison they put him in, he knew he could) and Thor and his friends seemed to be helpful, that damned sickness came back, strong as never before. A lone tear escaped as he grimaced trying to control the pain. It was never going to be right again. There will always be something, some new defeat, to remind him that he was worthless.

A mere shadow.

Everything that was rotten and deviant.

A monster.

Bruce looked at the man with growing anxiety. It was quite clear that the guy was in a lot of pain, and that none of his previous ailments had improved. And he still didn't know what had happened while he was out or where was the rest of the team. It was a bit unsettling.

* * *

Back at SHIELD, Tony, Thor and the rest were watching the footage of Loki's escape, to see if there was any sort of clue as to where he may have gone. They had checked the face-recognition programme but it only saw him walking on a taxi that got lost among thousands of others taxis in downtown New York.

There weren't many clues but Tony was clearly impressed with Loki's antics. He had played Fury the same way he had Bob, but in less time and left with an epic sentence in his lips (_Remember this next time you try to put me in a cage)_. All while handcuffed, limp and after being tasered. He wondered how the Asgardians had kept him caged all that time. And then he remembered the state in which he'd arrived and how he mistook him for a guard. Oh, well.

His phone was ringing. Bruce.

"Glad to see you're back in the land of the living, sleeping beauty!" Stark greeted.

"Hey. Where are you guys? What the hell happened while I was out?"

"Didn't JARVIS tell you? All you have to do is ask, you know? Whatever, we went to SHIELD to rough Fury a bit and retrieve Loki. Turn out he escaped before we got a chance of helping him. But- good news is he didn't kill anyone on the process, so we still stand by him."

"I'm happy to hear that, because he's in one of my places right now." Banner said, calm.

"What?"

"Yeah, he found me. He's in pretty bad shape, too. Do you know if Fury or the others did something to him?"

"I don't think so, we found footage of his escape and he was in basically in control all the time... So, where you guys at? You need anything?" Stark asked, happy not needing to start an international search for the god.

"I'll send you a text with what I need and the address, but, Tony... He doesn't want Thor to come."

"But the second I tell him he'll go!" Tony complained. Thor was quite an obstinated guy, indeed.

"I know, but try to understand the guy... He was practically abandoned in that cell. And Thor did nothing. I would be mad too."

"Ok... I'll try to handle it the best way I can."

The rest of the Avengers looked serious. Natasha and Clint were talking with each other, Thor and Steve were rewatching the footage. Ok. This was definitely not a time for half-truths and hiding things. And besides, being straightforward had never been a problem for him.

"So...Search is called off, Loki was found. He is with Banner at a safe place." He could already see Thor opening his mouth to speak "But... he would rather not see you, buddy. Seems he's still a bit bitter about you leaving him to die and all. I'm gonna go back there to help 'em, why don't you dig a bit further on the op-gone-wrong against us? Hill seemed quite oblivious to it all, which is weird. Also, I'd like to know if it's only tranquilizers or if they have weapons and plans against all of us. Keep me posted."

The god of thunder just stood there, as if frozen. He could defend him all he wanted, but Loki would not forget his hurt. His resentment. He'd hated him before the cell and now he hated him even more. He didn't even want to see him. It was a bit harsh, wasn't it? Maybe he deserved it. Maybe what had happened to his brother was partly his fault.

He had to do something to fix it. And he would repair it, all the damage. He wasn't going to give up on his brother's love just yet.

* * *

In Banner's place, Bruce was trying to be calm, trying to figure out the mystery. His patient's fever had gone up and there were dark shadows under his eyes, surrounded by sickly pale skin. He looked almost as bad as he had when he had arrived, which made no sense. Even if it was not completely environmental, he should have gotten better being apart from the source. If the remaining energy of that old spell was harming him, why was he still this sick after being days away from the place? And if it was a steadily declining kind of thing, how had he gotten better that morning, healthy enough to escape Fury in a matter of hours? It made no sense.

The god was sprawled in one of his beds, having thrown all the sheets to the floor. Moaning softly in a trance-like state between awareness and fevered sleep. Concerned, Bruce put applied a cool rag on Loki's forehead, and the green eyes flew open.

Startled by the sudden cold, Loki focused on the face looking at him. Not Thor, the eyes were too dark.

"Loki, you with me?" Midgard, he remembered. They had brought him down there for something. The voice kept speaking. "I'm trying to help you but I need to know more, because what I know now makes no sense. Is there anything particular about the pain? Anything else that started with the sickness, any other symptoms?"

Loki could hear it clearly now.

"There is a voice." He whispered.

"A voice? You mean in your head?" Loki nodded. This was not good.

"Whenever somethings looks promising it's there, reminding me of my own worthlessness."

Loki knew he shouldn't be saying those things to the Midgardian. They were not his concern and made him look insane, as well as weak. But it was too late to hide his weakness now, wasn't it? It was all that he was.

"What does the voice say?"

"It says _No peace for you, monster. You're only getting what you deserve_. And then there's pain."

He was so tired now and felt so miserable. He just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. No more cells, no more asking for Thor, no more Midgard, no more fights and words and pain. No more.

The voice kept speaking.

"Loki, is it your own voice or someone else's?"

"Mine."

The eyes of the god were closing, the battle for consciousness being lost.

"Loki, stay with me. Don't stop fighting. I'll find a solution for this."

And then the black haired Asgardian went totally limp, green eyes closed, skin still pale as death.

Damn.

Amongst the things Bruce didn't like hulking out unwillingly and losing patients were part of the top three. He realized with horror that his hands were shaking, after briefly seeing his own self in those green eyes. _No peace for you, monster_. He tried to focus, but there was not much he could do with the limited amount of things he had there. Where the hell was Tony? He tried to get himself together, try to figure out the mystery. That voice could be some clue... but it could also be Loki's mind breaking. He had never been an example of sanity. And it was his own voice, probably just his conscience.

Bruce knew what it felt like, trying to move on and having yourself whisper that you are a monster. That you don't deserve happiness... that you never will. But how could that be connected with the man's physical symptoms? He had no idea.

Tony was there shortly, bringing a smile and the things that he had asked for. He told Burce about the incident at Stark tower and what they were planning on doing. They were not going unpunished, that much was clear.

"So, what happened to lone ranger over there? He was perfectly fine when he kicked Fury's ass."

"Yeah- I...I don't really know... There's something going on here, something we don't know about. I mean, why would he get better and then worse if it's an environmental thing, right? And it has happened a couple times now... He was bad when we found him, he got better, then Bob beat the crap out of him, he got better, was tasered, escaped a federal building and got much worse."

Tony looked at the pale alien. He had gone from looking beaten up to guy-with-a-terminal-illness in mere hours. There was something not right, there, just like Bruce had said. The Doctor told his friend about Loki's voice, about those words. Maybe it was too personal, but he needed an outside opinion to see things more clearly, with more perspective.

Tony had an idea he didn't like. In fact, he'd been having ideas he hadn't liked all day. Sometimes he cursed his very brilliant brain.

"You know, I was wondering earlier how they had kept him locked up so long in Asgard. I read the file on him, he's quite the badass. This guy can get out of a bad situation with no weapons, no support, even injured. He talks, and bam! He's out. Even if there's no one there, the guy's agile, he got Fury's ankle weapon while handcuffed. So, if you were a mighty ruler who had to protect his land from a potential very dangerous villain, how would you go against him? Sure, put him in the cursed jail, but Thor said only four or five people got it in the last century. Even then, the guy is a different species! You don't know of it will affect him at all. So, how do you stop him?"

Ok, Bruce was getting an idea too.

"You go against his mind."

"The guy is all the time thinking, so what if you could turn a particular thought into paralyzing physical pain? Into weakening fever? If there are healing spells there probably are hurting spells, too. And this prisoner's disease provides for a perfect cover. I mean, it's only a theory but..."

"And it's the perfect thought, too. _No peace for you, monster._ The one that appears in the back of your head when things start looking up to keep you grounded. And I'm sure it's not the first time it has crossed his mind." Bruce started thinking back and paced in the room, close to solving all. "He was in a terrible shape because when he arrived because when you are alone you keep thinking about yourself, your defeats, what has made you be in prison. Thinking those same thoughts over and over. He gets half catatonic, the fever goes haywire. But we provided a distraction, something to be aware about. When he has to act, he acts, no time to feel sorry for himself. But when things start going well... when I was healing him and showing some interest before Bob, the pain was back... in the cab, he was just commenting that he was happy he was no longer a prisoner and I had paid for the ride... there was nothing wrong... And then there's that little voice that says _you don't deserve this _and it fills your mind and somehow that becomes blinding stomach pain and fever and shortness of breath. Your mental weaknesses become real and hurt you."

Bruce ended his little speech, horrified at what he just said.

"That's so cruel." Tony said, still shocked. They were using the guys self-worth issues to hurt him. From the inside. And tear him apart. Bad, bad thing.

"Bruce?"

"Yeah?"

"We cannot bring him back. Not now, not ever."

On the other room, Loki was not aware of his surroundings.

He was back at the cell, trying to break down the bars, feeling like a failure. Again.

He went back to the walls and found, with horror that they were made of ice. And when he touched them his skin went back to being blue and wouldn't change back.

_Monster._

He screamed.

Thor, Odin and Frigga were on the other side of the bars, watching him with hatred.

_You're only getting what you deserve. _

_You monster._

_You abomination._

_You were never good enough for us. _

And there walls were closing in on him.

A/N: Weirdest chapter EVAH. Hope you don't hate it. Sorry for the delay, too, I have a big french exam coming up and I've writing angsty Loki things in french. Probably not good enough to publish, but entertaining. Also 100 favs! Thank you so much! And for all the kind reviews... Even if I lose them all with weirdnesses like this. But you remember how mean Tony was in the beginning of this story? I like the evolution. Anyways, tell me if you thought this was total crap or not! Really not knowing what to think about this chapter and I would love your input!

Reviews are love! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

After doing some research on SHIELD, Steve and Thor were having some dinner in Stark Tower. They didn't know anything about Tony and Bruce (and Loki) and the god of thunder was starting to get anxious.

"I should be there." He said, suddenly standing up. "I should be with him, apologize for what's been done, compensate for my excessively lengthy absence. Not Stark and Banner. I dislike being cast out and this wretched uncertainty. I am his brother, adopted or not."

Steve looked at him, blue eyes full of empathy.

"I know, friend. But he doesn't want you there right now. Maybe he'll change his mind, with time..."

As if on cue, Stark called Steve on his cell and asked for Thor.

"Could you com here for a bit, bug guy? Discreetly. No rolling thunder, no wielding a big thunder. We still don't know what's going on with SHIELD, so dress civilian, okay? Steve can help you. Maybe come along too, if he wants, but discreetly. Don't forget that."

Thor was confused about this sudden change.

"What about Loki? Did he change his mind?" He asked.

"He's..." Stark sounded hesitant. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Thor. He is... he is very ill. He's unconscious now, and Bruce and I have a theory but we need to ask you some delicate questions."

"Delicate?" He did not understand.

" 'Bout your dad and stuff. Just get here. I am going to tell you the address, write it down somewhere. I would text you, but we have to be careful about leaving traces."

Shortly after he did, the Captain of America and the God of Thunder started their journey.

Back at SHIELD, Clint was doing some progress too. He had become a sort of double agent, infiltrated in the group that had planned the attack on Stark Tower. After deciding that simply trying to investigate was useless, he had decided to go around SHIELD, talking with some key people about how happy he'd been about the op and what a pity it was that _the bastard_ had gotten away. In a matter of hours he was invited to a secret meeting of a clandestine division called RVG (short for Revenge, he assumed) on one of the rooms of the west wing.

It was a bunch of people, between thirty-five and forty agents, men mostly and they were very angry.

"We had him, Fury! We had him on the interrogation rooms and you let him go! After all the work we've done!" One said.

"It's like going thirty steps back! We were so so close!" Another one screamed.

There was a clamor on the room. These men wanted Loki's head on a plate. What troubled Clint more was the fact that if he'd been approached earlier, he probably would have been one of them right now. Irrational, angry, asking for blood, to give Loki his _just desserts_. But that only made them closer to the men the hated, closer to killers and criminals. That want for retribution... it was a desire for violence. Not a good thing. Not something them, law enforcing agents should ever have.

He'd been one of them. He had been hours daydreaming of the torment he would inflict on Loki if he ever had the chance. But when he had actually done it, when he punched the god until there was blood, he hadn't felt good. At all. Instead, he had felt dirty, low. Became the thing he hated. It was bad. And as much as wanted to hate the guy, it was becoming harder after his stunt with Bob. What was quite meaningful to Clint was that he had not killed or even seriously injured Fury when he had the chance and motive. That alone made him, paradoxically, better than all this bloodthirsty agents.

After the clamor had decreased a bit Fury spoke up.

"I know you feel betrayed by that man's escape and I know we never had this kind of problem before, but we've never had this kind of threat before. Just letting Loki speak ten minutes and he will trick you. He is that dangerous. But, despair not, friends. He's still near and in this planet, which is something, and we have a new addition to the team- and one of the Avengers to top it all. Agent Barton!"

Clint shyly waved. Ok. Everything was going according to plan.

When Thor and Steve arrived to Banner's place Tony and Bruce were going through some data and Loki was still much the same. Pale and shivering under the sheets, still burning up. Thor looked at him concerned. He had been all right when he had handled his captor only some hours prior...

"And you say you have figured out what is causing this reaction?" his grave voice asked.

"We have some ideas..." Stark begun. "They do magic back in your land, right?"

Thor nodded, not understanding.

"And are there spells connected to thoughts? Something that could turn a thought into pain, into a physical illness?"

Thor thought for a while. It didn't sound familiar. For a moment, Tony wished he was wrong, that this was all a big coincidence and that Loki only had a bad alien virus, or some strange case of food poisoning. No such luck.

"Now that you mention it, yes, I remember a sentence the Allfather gave a rapist. It was a spell that was activated with obscene thoughts and turned them into pain in his... lower parts. It was vastly effective."

"I can imagine why." Stark said, grimacing.

"What does this have to do with my brother?"

This time, it was Banner who spoke and explained their theory, Loki's recurring thought, his ups-and-downs, the fact that Odin was the only one allowed on the cell, how the prisoner's disease covered everything. It was a lot to take in. Steve was horrified, looking at Loki with sadness. It was much worse than they thought. Thor didn't want to believe it.

"I will talk to the Allfather. I am sure there is an explanation that does not involve him causing Loki unspeakable pain only the avoid his escape." He boomed.

"He is playing with that too, you know." Stark added. "You all guys admire him so much you'd never think he'd do a thing like that. You'd just assume it was something else."

"Loki is his son, never forget that!" Thor all but screamed. "I will go to speak with the Allfather and come back with the truth. He will not lie to me and offer a rightful explanation."

"I'm sorry, Thor, but it all figures." Stark said, sipping a glass of scotch. He understood Thor's reluctance, but the fact that Odin had used spells like those on criminals on the past was the only info they needed. It was quite clear now.

The thunderer looked at his brother again, thrashing and moaning in a restless sleep.

"I've pumped him full of antidepressants, seeing that he is almost human without his magic. But... if you're going up there maybe you could ask your father for some sort of cure or counter spell or something. If we're right, I mean. And tell us what's going on if we're not."

At least Banner had the grace to doubt their theory.

Thor threw one last sad look in hos brother's direction and headed out, to travel to Asgard once again. Stark advised him to do it a bit far, to be more discreet. He would prove them wrong, he was sure of that. The Allfather wouldn't be so heartless with Loki. He couldn't be. He desperately hoped so as he took off into the skies.

On Division RVG, things were starting to heat up. Clint had gathered that the clandestine team worked on taking down terrorists, as cleanly and swiftly as possible, not exactly legal but not pursued by the law, either. Loki had been one of their priorities since they left and Fury had joined after regretting handing him over to Thor to what they thought would be a very soft punishment. Clint didn't point out their mistake. He just told the bastard deserved far worse, which was what they clearly wanted to hear.

On a break from the meeting, Clint excused himself and shortly informed Stark from the bathroom. They were going to discuss what to do about Loki next and Fury had said he was gathering info, and that they would get him in no time. The rest of them had said his death was top priority, which put in danger not only him (double agent) but Tony and Bruce too, since they were close to the target. Those were bad news, but at least now they knew their enemy and knew their moves. At least, they weren't in complete darkness as they've been in Stark Tower.

While Stark and Banner researched in Bruce's old computer, Steve went to look in their guests room to see if there was any improvement, now that the drugs had had time to make their way on Loki's system. Indeed, the drugs had an effect. Loki had woken up in an strange room, his mind blurry, his body not entirely responding. He tried to remember what had happened but only got flashes of his nightmare.

The ice. The cell. The cell! He was no longer in the cell? Or was he? What if this was all an illusion?

Dark eyes had been asking him something. A human? Could it be?

Suddenly, the door opened and a blonde man (not Thor, different face, same build, shiny colored shield) came in. Instinctively, Loki took the lamp from the nightstand and held it, menacingly.

"Who are you? What is this place? I warn you, mortal, I may be without magic but I am not defenceless." He said, and his voice was row and cracked from coughing.

Steve was confused, but then remembered hearing Banner saying something about the illness messing with his memory. Disorientation. He held out his hands, showing him that he meant no harm, leaving the shield he had taken _just in case_ on the floor.

"It's okay, Loki. We're on earth, remember? We brought you here to help us with Bob. And then Fury and rest of them took you and you escaped and then sought out Dr. Banner to help you. Any of this sound familiar?"

Doctor Banner. Those were the dark eyes that asked him things (the last thing he remembered before the nightmare). And this was the soldier who had said such nice things about him on television. He was with the mortal comrades of his brother. Now he remembered but still, he held on to the lamp. One couldn't be too careful. His breathing could be heard across the room but he didn't care. It would take more than a mere illness to take him down.

"Thor was here too, while you were sleeping. He is gone to your land to ask your father for some cure for your illness."

"That man is not my father! I have no father!" Loki almost screamed, feeling shivers at the mention of Odin. _Don't let the enemy see you like this,_ he thought,_ don't let the sickness consume you_. But the man was getting blurred.

"You okay?" The man approached and Loki stood his ground and the lamp in place. "I really don't mean to hurt you, Loki. You can relax now. It's Fury and SHIELD we should worry about."

Slowly, Loki released the lamp and left in on the nightstand. He was the right. The Captain was not the enemy, if he was planning to attack him he would have done so earlier.

"And you're right" Steve continued "that man has no right to call himself your father. Being a parent has nothing to do with that. It's beyond justice... beyond moral."

Loki looked at the soldier, uncertain. Why was the man saying such nice things... again? Did he mean to control him like he did with Bob?

In RVG, things were heating up.

"We have them!" Fury bellowed after a while. "Agent Hamilton, the pictures."

In one of the screens appeared some pictures of the windows of a house and the people in them. They were taken by someone outside, someone with a potent zoom in their camera.

"I had some agents follow Rogers and Thor after they left Stark tower and this is where they are. We have them, Stark and Banner and... Undesirable number One." There was a picture of Loki, holding a lamp and Rogers' back next to him. They had them. "So, the question is... how are we going to take him out?"

Clint wanted to warn his friends but if he started texting in that moment the others would suspect him, and go against him too. He couldn't risk blowing his cover in a room full of armed agents. Agent Bolton was the next to speak.

"We end this, now, before he has a chance to cause any more damage. Loki is a massive threat and is trying to mind-control the world in to loving him, using the Avengers. He is a threat to the security not only of this country, but of the whole world. He is obviously controlling Rogers like he did with Barton last time, perhaps Stark too. What if he uses the Avengers to go against The white house and kill the president so he can finally rule? I say we throw a small missile on the house, stop the threat for once and all. We pin the explosion on him, say it was a battle between the forces of good and evil that went haywire. And stop worrying about the man, once and for all. Do a service to our country."

There were voices, some approving, others, outraged. This couldn't be real.

"Are you suggesting we kill half of the Avengers just to kill this guy?" Casey, who had been at Stark tower, asked. One thing was shooting darts to get the Avengers out of the way and another killing them.

"Trust me, if there was any other way I would take it. But if we let Loki talk, to a guard, to anyone, he'll escaped. He was gagged last time, and yet here he is. This is the inly way. And besides, Stark is a danger on himself, hacking onto our files, threatening us with exposure.. Do you know what would have happened if we hadn't intercepted those mails to his lawyers? The end of us, Casey, the end of our job, the end of safety. This country would constantly be in danger. We still have Barton, Romanoff and Thor and there are many people out there who are potential avengers, like Pym, that Namor weirdo and many more. Stark and Rogers will die for the greater good, the very cause they served, they will become symbols, and, sorry if I'm insensitive but they leave no family behind. You know who had families? The men and women brutally attacked in Stuttgart. Many agents that died when HQ collapsed. Hundreds of people who saw their lives destroyed after the Chitauri invasion. Those people deserve justice, those innocent families deserve it. And that can only happen if Loki is dead."

When Bolton finished his speech, Clint no longer cared about his cover. Pretending to be giving Natasha the happy news he called Stark. No answer. He texted him, with incredibly anxiety.

_Get out of there!_

_Get out of there NOW!_

The members of RVG voted.

Tony didn't answer his phone.

There was a decision.

As Thor reached the gates of his father's castle on Asgard, hoping for an answer, he sensed that something was wrong.

When he finally stopped speaking Tony saw that his phone was ringing. But it was already too late.

Steve heard the sound of a soft wheezing approaching and immediately recognised it. Quick as lightning he reached for his shield.

"Loki, behind the shield, Now!"

The missile reached its destination. There was sound.

And then there was silence.

A/N: I know, cliffhanger! But the next chapter will come sooner, I promise. I just had a big french exam, that's why there haven't been many updates. Next one should be sooner. Did you like this one? The chapter as a whole? BTW, Agent Bolton is named after Ramsay Bolton. (Kudos if you get the reference) He's evil. Unlike Steve, who is nice, even if Loki can't seem to trust him (yet). Do leave a review, it's the best motivator to continue!

Reviews are love! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

When he had heard the tell-tale wheezing of the missile Steve had thought and acted at almost super-human speed, to minimize the damage. His first thought was the shield, the indestructible metal that was their only hope. If he could get behind it, maybe it would take the brunt of the explosion, protect the head and neck at least. It was better than nothing.

Then he thought of Loki. Steve was a guy who valued life above all things and had been chosen for greatness thanks to his self-sacrificing nature. There was no way he was leaving him there to die. He needed to get him out of harm's way, but the man could barely stand, much less walk. And he only had seconds. It was a time to act, not think.

Quick as lightning, Steve took his shield on one arm and grabbed a wide-eyed Loki by the chest with the other and dragged him to the corner of the room, so the blast couldn't send them flying towards the wall. He had just the time to hold Loki to try to shelter him and bring up the shield before hell began. It felt like war.

The explosion sent them flying backwards and they could feel in their bodies being thrown into the wall, their whole bodies felt the explosion. And then the earth stood still and debris, pieces of wood and glass and concrete started falling. Steve quickly placed the shield above both their heads to avoid the damage. He held on to Loki, grateful for the sign of life, for the sound of breathing. _We'll make it through this, _Steve thought.

After the debris stopped falling Steve left the shield and looked around trying to assess the damage. Most of the walls were still standing, but all the windows had been shattered and there were chunks of wall everywhere. The shield had done a good job protecting their little corner, even if Steve's own legs had many splinters on them. Small mountains of rubble had formed and were still being formed here and there. Steve thanked god for his quick reflexes. If he hadn't heard the wheezing he's probably be dead. He looked at Loki, worried.

"You okay?"

Loki was still trying to take out a shard of glass that had stabbed him in his lower stomach but seemed otherwise all right, even if he was alarmingly pale.

"Yes" He answered, with a strangled voice. Truth to be be told, the explosion had made his entire world blurry and he constantly felt on the verge of unconsciousness. After he took out the glass, he slumped on the floor trying to catch his breath on that dusty environment. It was not as easy as it should have been. Rogers had started trying to free the door, buried under mountains of rubble, to get to Stark and Banner, after calling them and hearing no response, they were his next priority.

And that's when Loki saw him, in the shadows.

The Agent had been told to see if there were any survivors, to communicate the aftermath of the explosion. See if there were any official deaths that should be communicated. He'd been told to be careful if anyone was alive. Told he could be tricked. So he pointed his gun at Rogers, the only one he could see moving. _Rogers has been compromised, _his bosses had said,_if you give him the chance he'll trick and then kill you on Loki's orders. _But his hand wavered. This man was a legend.

"It is me you seek, not him." A voice from behind a mountain of rubble said. He pointed the gun there, confused.

Gathering all the strength he had left, Loki appeared suddenly from behind the rubble and quickly took his weapon with his good arm. The agent suddenly saw the one man they's been trying to kill stand, even if unsteadily, pointing his own gun at him.

"If you want to live, Agent, you will say nothing about me or Rogers being alive. Understood?"

The Agent nodded, scared.

Steve was next to Loki now and had seen the whole scene unfold. He took the man's walkie-talkie and saw SHIELD's emblem.

"Why is SHIELD after me?" The Captain asked.

Hadn't he been a perfectly good soldier after all the secrets? After all the things they hadn't told him?

"They say you're mind controlled, a level three threat. Say you'll kill for him. Orders are to wound you and take to HQ if possible, if not to take you down. They... they say is what you would have wanted, if you were in your right mind."

Steve closed his fist, smashing the walkie. Things had gotten so out of hand.

"You sure are lucky I am not mind-controlled because if Loki actually had his magic I would tell him myself to..." _Control_ yourself,_ Steve. Control_. "Just get the hell out of this town, soldier, and find yourself better bosses. Go, before we change our minds."

The Agent ran, and Loki let go of the gun and slumped in the floor again, all the energy from his fighting instincts deserting him, now that threat was gone. He held his head on his hands. He was just so very tired.

"Thank you for that, Loki. That man probably wouldn't have killed me, but I rather not be shot after being... exploded. Thanks."

"I owe you my life. It was the least the least I could do." Came Loki's voice, muffled by his hands. He could feel the darkness lurking again and tried to get up, fight the shadows. As he got up he started thinking.

He thought about the situation he'd just lived. Rogers could have shielded himself if he had left him. Why hold him so tightly when it was obvious they were in this mess because of him? And why was he even alive after so many explosions and anger and enemies everywhere? Would he have to endure this prosecution until one day he could take it no longer? And how long did he have until the next attack? How long until the Avengers thought he was not worth it and sent him back to rot to that cell? Because that was where he belonged. The punishment he deserved. The good days were gone.

_No peace for you, mo-_

"Loki!" The powerful voice took him out of his thoughts. The blue eyes seemed concerned. "Loki? You with me?"

The captain was bandaging the wound in his stomach, the one from the glass shard, that had bled all over his torn clothes- and was doing so with what looked like part of his t-shirt.

"I need you to focus, Loki. I need you to stay with me, help me. Stark and Banner could be hurt or worse, they need us. I know you're injured and it's not easy but I want you to focus on them, okay? Can I count on you?"

"Certainly."

Before Loki even started to help Rogers with the door, the miracle happened. There was a voice on the other side.

"Is anybody alive out there?" Stark's voice, loud and clear.

"Yes, we're here! God, Stark, it's good to hear you!"

"You too, pal. Just stand clear of the door, ok?"

Both Steve and Loki did so, and suddenly their communication problem was solved when The Hulk completely destroyed the door. Stark appeared behind him, smiling.

"Look at you both! Alive! This is cause for a celebration. JARVIS, a bottle of our best scotch!" Silence. "God, I miss JARVIS."

Stark seemed completely uninjured which was odd.

"How did you..?" The Captain asked but was interrupted.

"HULK PROTECT TONY."

"Hulk is da best." Tony said, smiling. "And I love him to bits. What about you guys? You don't look so hot." He added, taking in the dust, the splinters and the bandaged with a piece of t-shirt injury that decorated his team-mate and... Enemy? Former enemy? Occasional ally? Whatever. Loki.

"Well, our shield was considerably less significant than yours, Stark." Loki mentioned.

"You used your shield? Then you should be glad you're in one piece, that thing is small. Ok, anyway, what the hell was that?"

"It was SHIELD." Steve said, and The Hulk grunted. "But they're gone now, Loki and I scared off the Agent that had come to see if we were really dead. Apparently, they think I'm controlled by the gentleman next to me, with the broken leg and the sliced gut."

"Like you Midgardians say: I could do this all day." Loki said with that mischievous smile of his.

"Did you just joke after a major explosion? Dude, high five!" Stark happily answered.

Steve, practical as always, was not in the mood for jokes.

"So, what are we going to do next? Wherever we go, those damn cameras will follow. And we can't very well plan a take-down with a target on our backs. We need time, and a safe place. Somewhere to rest for a couple days without being attacked or blown up."

"What about underground?"

And, suddenly, Banner was back with them, in his human form, trying to hold together some overstretched pants.

"I haven't told anyone this but... one of the reasons I came here... I have a fortified basement - sound proof, bulletproof - with clothes, food, meds... under this house. After the incident at your house, Tony, I saw that things were starting to get ugly, so I thought of spending down here a couple of days, disappear, to calm myself own, get some rest. I don't like being narcotized much." Bruce had never planned on telling anyone else about his secret bunker, but now the situation seemed quite desperate. And they wouldn't look for them on the crime scene, now would they?

"Sounds good." Steve nodded. A couple of days to rest, heal their wounds and maybe get some more intel on their enemies.

"The opening for it should be somewhere in the floor, close to you, Steve. There is a darker patch on the floor. Jump on it five times, stop, then another two."

Steve moved the rubble, did as he was instructed, and the patch disappeared with an electronic kind of moment, revealing a console with numbers and digits. Bruce moved towards it to type in the password.

"Oh my god, are we the first you bring here, Bruce?" Tony asked, funny. "I feel so special!"

"Do you have no end, Stark?" Steve asked, disbelieving.

"Oh come on, Captain Buzzkill! We made it through the... explosion! I we are going to prepare a kick-ass confrontation to those guys. I hope you have champagne down there, because this is cause for celebration, I insist."

The entrance to the basement was revealed after some sounds. There were some stairs and a darkness, mostly.

"Tony, why don't you do the honours?"

"Secret lair! Yay!"

And down he went. Steve let out an exasperated sigh but inwardly smiled. There were worst people to be trapped with. He followed Stark. Loki didn't know what tot think...Were those men actually going to let him in there? Him? He looked at the darkness, sad. A prisoner again.

"You want me to help you down the stairs?" Banner asked, suddenly. "Because of your leg, I mean. I'm sure you can do it on your own but... I could use the help too, you know, my glasses have been shattered in the explosion."

Banner was offering him a way in which he could accept the help without looking (so) weak. It was nice. But still, Loki was hesitant. Banner spoke.

"I know that place will bring up many bad memories. Dark, with no windows... i know what it's like being caged. But this time you won't be alone. And we will get out."

Dark eyes met green and for a moment, they were both the same. Trapped, hunted, but somehow still free. Still standing.

"So, will you come with me, Loki?"

"It will be my pleasure."

A/N: I told you I would update soon. So penny for your thoughts? Did you like it? I sure hope you did! Chapter 13, let's break the bad mojo from the unlucky number with a bunch of reviews! ^^ And thanks for all the support so far! Sorry for the mistakes, as usual.

You know you want to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Banner's hiding place was small but comfortable. A bit claustrophobic (it was quite spacious for a person, but not four) but nice anyway, very home-y. There was a cupboard with food and a microwave on one of the corners, next to the medical kit. A small door that led to a white, tiny toilet. Next to it there was an old desk with a radio-casette and a bunch of books, also a shelf filled with cassettes, and a chair in front of the desk. On the other side a blue couch and a tiny bed sat. And a couple of cardboard boxes with who-knows-what. There was a flowered carpet on the floor and vents on the wall, to get air. Everything that was needed to live. It was spacious enough for people to be standing (even if Steve's and Loki's heads were really close to the ceiling) but the lack of windows made it a bit dark.

To compensate for the lack of windows and make it more human-ish there were some pictures on the wall of the desk which Tony examined in detail. The oldest one showed a young woman with a brunette kid, smiling. Bruce and his mom, most probably. Then there was another beautiful woman (old flame, perhaps?) and a picture of Bruce and him in a lab. Tony felt a bit touched to be in Bruce's wall of nice memories.

Loki's smooth voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry we had to intrude here like this, Dr. Banner. And I am terribly sorry about getting your house destroyed. After all the help you have given I should be building you new buildings, not having them blown up."

Bruce was trying to get everything in order but smiled.

"Not your fault, Loki. You couldn't have known SHIELD was going to be so vicious when you came to me. I'm glad you did, you needed the help, even if... it has turned so... disastrous."

Loki smiled, but it was a sad smile. It had indeed been disastrous. This was the beginning of the end. Soon they would start discussing in which way they could get rid of him. And how was he going to elude going back to Asgard on his own? Especially when there men were targeting him. The Avengers were his only hope and they were probably already tired of him. And he was dirty again.

Since they couldn't be standing in the middle of the forever, Bruce, acting like the host he was, started talking.

"I have a couple of folding chairs under the bed, I think, just put them here to get them out of way, you know, but maybe we'll use them... Loki, you should sit on the bed, it's the lowest we have and you're the tallest, I think... Steve you take the couch, it's the most comfortable I have here and you took the brunt of the explosion, your legs are hurt... Just sit in there, Steve, no buts. Tony, I..."

"I get the folding chair, you get the desk chair, no buts, Bruce."

"We could make turns." Steve suggested. Despite its appearance, the couch was really comfortable.

"So, the thing is... What the hell are we going to do now? With SHIELD, I mean." Tony asked as they all settled.

The Avengers talked but Loki wasn't hearing them anymore. As he sat on the bed, he felt the weight of the world on him. His head hurt, from the blast. His leg shot bolts of pain every time he moved it. The wound in his stomach was causing much more trouble than it should. And he was trapped. Again. The good days were gone. Now the only thing he could hope for was a more comfortable prison.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, next to him on the blue couch, so similar to the colour of his suit.

"Do not concern yourself, Captain. I will manage."

Meanwhile, Bruce and Tony were trying to get going a computer that Bruce had in one of the boxes and a dismantled router working to tell Clint and Natasha what had happened. Tony wanted to tell Pepper he was alive, too, but it was not going to be easy. The computer was from the nineties, it was probable that even if they got it working it wouldn't connect with the router. So, no internet. Loki went there to help, too. He'd managed to get the computer started together with Stark, but it had only lasted for a few seconds. Tony was amazed at his grasp on electricity, how he could figure out the way things worked just by looking at them.

And there was what Bruce had called _the festival of fun_, an unending exchange of ironies, puns and delightfully complex jokes between Loki and Tony. A true battle of wits.

Steve dozed off a bit while his friends worked and Loki wondered how could things could had been different if he'd had friends, back in Asgard. Not that he considered this people his friends (they merely tolerated him because he'd been useful) but he saw how much they did for each other. The affection, the trust. But of course, luxuries like those were reserved to Thor.

After a while, Tony and Bruce left the gadgets and decided it was time for dinner and heated up four cans of almost-expired soup. It was not an amazing feast, but at least it was something. Steve drunk it all up in one gulp (and then regretted it), Tony had a spoonful or two while he talked, Bruce drank slowly and Loki had a couple of spoonfuls and looked at the foul mixture disdainfully. Only when Bruce looked at him he would eat something, as it was not polite to insult the sustenance kindly offered by the man who had saved him.

After all the small talk was done, Stark decided it was time for the big questions.

"So, Loki, can I ask you a question?"

"You can." He said, finally leaving the can of soup in the floor.

"Why you evil, son?"

Steve's eyes widened, shocked. Such an astounding lack of tact he'd never seen. Bruce was surprised, too and looked to Loki and Tony, worried.

"Is that the word on me? That I am evil? Well, that was never my intention." A powerful and efficient leader? Yes. A mighty god? That, too. Evil... not so much.

"Why don't you tell us your side of the story? Of why you did what you did." Stark continued. "That's something I bet's interesting."

The god merely smiled.

"For a long while, I didn't seek power. I only wanted to show everyone that I could be as good as Thor. To show our father that he had two worthy sons and not just one. That my tricks were as useful in war as hammers that I could defeat a powerful enemy on my own. But I should have known that they would only hate me more for my actions, that I would be despised again. So I fought Thor until I was on the edge of the universe, about to fall and pathetically begged for my father's approval. But he rejected me. He looked at me as I was about to fall to the void and said _No, Loki_. So I let go and fell." Everyone was silent. Loki's eyes were bright, but no tears fell.

"As I told the Doctor, everything after I fell is a bit blurry. The nothingness. Appearing briefly on earth, Thor's favourite realm. Then the Chitauri, with their promises and threats. Midgard. Being shot at and chased as I arrived. More Chitauri threats. Germany. Thor, again, saying that he mourned me. The liar. It was not power that I sought on Midgard... it was a cure for my injured pride. I thought if Thor's favourite planet cherished me as their beloved leader then the words of Odin would no longer matter. I would show that excuse of a brother and everyone else what a worthy leader I was. But I failed. There was I trial and I tried to escape several times until they threw on that cell. Then I had no choice... I had to face the truth that I would never be as worthy as the mighty Thor. That I was worthless. That I would forever be remembered as a monster."

There was a silence. Steve frowned.

"The Chitauri threatened you? Weren't you supposed to be allies?"

"Yes, but they never trusted me... much. They suspected that I could use them and then have Midgard and the Tesseract. So they made it clear that if I attempted anything they would torture me to the edge of sanity. _You think you know pain, he will make you long for something as sweet as pain_... But they're gone now, thanks to Stark and his explosion, and for that I am glad."

"No problem, pal." Tony answered. "Happy to help."

"And how long you spent in that prison cell?" Asked Steve, curious. "I know Thor said that time passed differently up there but could you do an estimation or something?"

Loki did not understand why the Captain was interested but answered, anyway. The Avengers were being a nice distraction so far.

"In Midgard time it would be... about seventeen years, I think... Yes, seventeen years."

Tony spit his soup, looking at him with the wide eyes. The rest of them also seem surprised.

"It is not considered a long time in Asgard. Of course, it felt painfully long to me, but... I could had been centuries there if it was not for you and your crisis." He said.

"You spent seventeen years in solitary confinement and did not go crazy? Dude, you are something else." Tony said, remembering how slow the days he had passed in Afghanistan. Spending seventeen years there... he didn't even want to imagine.

"So, how are you efforts with the computer going?" Loki asked, trying to deflect the attention for a bit. It was nice having people show interest but he didn't want to look like a weakling or start crying in front of those valiant men. No, the adventures of the broken computer seemed much more interesting at the time. And he didn't know if he had the strength to revisit old emotions again. Seeing Thor again had been difficult enough.

Soon Tony, Bruce and Steve started thinking of a way to fix things with SHIELD. Basically it involved major exposure of the RVG division with the help of people from the inside. They would get Natasha to talk with Hill, and maybe some other. Show the world what they had been doing. Tell them how how they've dropped a bomb knowing that their beloved heroes were there. That should slow them down, at least for a bit.

Tony knew that they were loved (Earth mightiest heroes), and if someone told them that a section of the government had tried to erase them there would be repercussion. People would ask for an investigation and would complain if it was shut down. All they needed was a big bunch of evidence, some testimonials and probably a couple of videos. And enough help from the inside to avoid another attack. They really hoped Clint was still infiltrated and that he and Natasha were okay. It was horrible not having any contact with the outside world, but they'd had no choice.

After they finished talking, Steve realised that Loki had fallen sleep and was sprawled in the bed, limbs twitching slightly. He went over there and found the god moaning in his sleep.

"Bruce, he's burning up." Steve said, after he'd thrown the blanket that was at the foot of the bed softly on the man.

"Not again!"

Bruce took out his medical supplies and cooled a hand towel to put on the man's forehead. He wasn't looking so good.

"I'm starting to feel bad for the guy, you know?" Tony mentioned."I know he's done a bunch of horrible things but... even after all that he was willing to help us. Came back to us after he escaped."

Steve look sad, too.

"He saved me again, right before we found you. There was a SHIELD agent with a gun while I tried to get through the door. Loki appeared through the shadows and disarmed him, all in one movement. I hadn't even seen the guy. A guy who had orders to kill me."

"So... what are we going to do about him? Try to heal him, obviously, this is torture... but then what? Send him back to Asgard, to the hands of that man who is killing him slowly? Keep him here, where basically everyone but us wants to see him dead?"

Bruce sighed. It was not going to be easy.

After a couple of hours they all decided it was time to sleep (whichever hour it was). Steve in the couch, after some convincing. Bruce and Tony in the floor, sharing a blanket and using some towels as pillows. It was much more comfortable than it should had been. Tony blamed how tired they were.

* * *

When Loki opened his eyes, the Captain of America was pointing a gun at his head. And he was blurry. Stark and Banner were behind him and they had hostile expressions. Aggressive expressions.

"Why so surprised?" Stark asked. "You couldn't really have thought that we liked you, right? For a guy who claims to be so smart, that was pretty dumb, pal."

Of course. They had tricked him into going there. Maybe they had even tricked Thor into leaving so they could finish him without any problems. Tricked into going into that cell, so they could play with him. Torture him for his mistakes and finish him. He should've never trusted the kind words, the sympathetic looks. He thought he'd found something good but now they were looking at him with pure hatred.

_No peace for you, monster. You're only getting what you deserve._

He had only imagined the nice words.

_No peace for you, monster._

The Captain's gratitude.

_Never for you, monster._

The doctor's concern.

_Monster._

The iron man's snarky admiration.

_MONSTER!_

They were only an illusion.

He didn't have friends, he never would.

He had the scorn, the mockery, the years of pain and abandonment. That was him. Never good enough.

Abandoned, over and over again.

Abandoned by Laufey, just as he was born.

Abandoned by Odin, rejected as he hang on the edge of an abyss.

Abandoned by Thor in that infect cell.

"You are only getting what you deserve." said Rogers, as he started firing his gun at him.

* * *

Steve didn't know how many hours had passed when a strange gurgling or choking noise awoke him. Always alert, Steve looked around him and found that the noise was coming from Loki, who was still sleeping. There was blood in his mouth and he seemed to be choking on it. Alarmed, Steve moved him to the side and blood cascaded from his mouth, staining the sheets and the mattress.

"Loki?" The Captain asked, worried. The twitching was more noticeable now, has almost become convulsive. And there were tear stains on his cheeks... he'd been crying in his sleep. He was even warmer than before. Damn.

"Loki, wake up!"

But he wasn't waking up.

Steve couldn't know that it was a dreamed version of himself that was damaging Loki. Because with every shot Nightmare-Steve fired, the spell got stronger.

_You will only know pain._

Steve took the god's shaking form in his arms, desperately trying to get a reaction.

His hands got stained with Loki's blood as he shook him in vain.

_Your penance will never enough._

"Loki, come on, fight, wake up! Guys, help!"

_You MONSTER. You disgusting little thing._

The Nightmare-Avengers were looking down on him.

_You were never good enough for us. You will never be._

"Loki, whatever those voices are saying don't listen to them! Come back!"

A/N: Oh, the whump! If you were looking for happy-nice chapters... Sorry. It's been mainly whump. Poor Loki can't get happy without getting much worse. Did you like it? No? I wanted to kind of blur the nightmare and reality, not sure if it got confusing. Hope you liked it! Thor and the outside world will be back soon. Do tell me what you thought!

You know you want to review!


	15. Chapter 15

When Thor arrived at the golden gates of Asgard, he saw them somehow darker, less beautiful. The words of his friends rang in his conscience, and repeated themselves once and again. Could they be true? Could the Allfather have cursed Loki's mind against himself? Truth be told, Thor didn't remember hearing his father say what ailed Loki was the prisoner's disease. They had just assumed it when he mentioned that Loki had taken ill. It couldn't be true. There needed to be another explanation. "..._it all figures"_, Stark had said.

As if it wasn't bad enough that he had forgotten about his brother all that time.

When he entered the throne room, his father was talking to some counsellors. He dismissed them all. His was a matter of the utmost urgency. A matter of a name stained. Thor started speaking, fearing his father's words. If his friends' theory was correct he would have to rethink many parts of his life.

"Father, I need words with you."

"Son! How joyous to have you back so soon. Will you remain longer this time? And if you are back where is...?"

"Loki?" Thor interrupted "He sustained some injuries while helping us defeat prince Belveroth and my friends have decided to let him stay until the moment he is recovered. I have warned them the prisoner's disease has been up to now an incurable disease but they tell me his symptoms do not fit the illness I describe. But it is them who are wrong, right? Loki suffers from the prisoner's disease. And nothing else."

Odin was silent for a moment.

"Father, tell me you did not use a thought curse as they suggest. Tell me you did not use Loki's guilt to hurt him all this time. Tell me there is another explanation."

Odin tried, but could not lie to Thor. He had discovered the truth and now it was time to face it.

"Thor, you must understand. As much as it pained me, I needed to be sure that Loki was not going to escape, thirsty for revenge. It was what needed to be done."

"You stripped him of his magic and threw him, alone, in that cell! It was more than enough. You needn't be so excessive about his punishment, Father. There is no justification."

"Last I heard you had no concern for Loki's welfare, dear son. How come you are now his biggest defender if only days ago you thought his sentence was fair and showed no desire to visit him? Why are you suddenly so venomous against me on his behalf?" Odin asked, trying to deflect the conversation from his actions.

Thor almost exploded at that.

"Because I abandoned him! I abandoned him and it's killing me. I thought he was all evil, I thought he spent his time in prison plotting and concocting evil schemes when in truth he was suffering. Day and night in pain... because of you! Who are supposed to be his father!"

"Is that the poison he has been spreading about me? You know as I do that every word from his mouth is a lie! That he uses your good will against you!"

"You dare say those words when you spent all our childhood poisoning us against Frost Giants when you perfectly knew that Loki was one of them?"

"I will not apologize for my actions, son. I did what I thought was best, as I am doing now."

"You call that the best? Having a good man tortured with his own mind? It is true that Loki deserved punishment but he did not deserve what you have done to him!" Thor took a deep breath, trying to calm himself "He has helped us - helped Midgard in its darkest hours. I will not question your decision any further if you tell me you will lift the spell."

"I will not do such a thing. Loki is a threat without it, to Asgard and all the realms."

"Father, please, have some mercy. He spends his days doubling over in pain, consumed by fever, and his nights are plagued by nightmares. It has been enough."

"I am sorry, Thor. It is a risk I am not willing to take."

Thor felt the rage consume him. All this time he had defended his father in front of the rest of his friends and for what? He was a heartless man who was tormenting Loki to insanity. He'd had it all wrong. He could not trust Odin, his friends had been right. And he'd been blind to it, just as he'd been blind to Loki's suffering. Suddenly, he wanted to get back at his father, something that had rarely happened before.

"Mother, is ignorant to this, isn't she?" the blonde asked, angry. "She's been as blind as me. I am going to tell her, father, and be sure that she will never forgive you. And when me and my friends find a way to cure Loki from this curse and he comes to get back at you, I will not stop him."

"Is that a threat?" Odin asked.

"A warning. I will not believe your lies anymore, Father. You have lost my trust. I am ashamed of your actions as I am of mine. And I have to fix this."

* * *

Down on Earth, in the underground hideout of Bruce Banner, Captain Rogers was desperately trying to wake Loki up. But nothing. He had tried shaking him, yelling at him and nothing had happened. But he was suffering, that much he knew as the tears continued to flow the god's face. Stark and Banner approached them, sleepy but aware of what was happening.

Stark tried slapping him. Steve threw him a very nasty look. It didn't work.

"Bruce?"

The doctor had an idea but it was very not nice. Steve would probably not like it. But he saw no other option and that man had to be woken up, fast. So ignoring the looks of surprise his friends were giving him, Bruce blocked the god's airways with his hand. Surely that would get a reaction.

"What are you doing! He's going to choke!" Steve screamed, disbelieving. They were trying to kill him now?

"That's the point." Bruce said, hoping this would work. Praying it would. Because if it didn't...

But surely enough and after some excruciating seconds of uncertainty the lack of oxygen made Loki's eyes fly open trying to find the source of the block. Bruce quickly let go of his face and the three Avengers looked down, concerned. Loki had no idea of what was going on. One moment he was being shot at and the next he couldn't breathe, and woke up to the taste of blood in his mouth and three sets of eyes were looking at him. The guns were gone and the hostile expressions too. He looked at them with watery eyes, unfocused eyes, not understanding.

"Glad you're back, Loki." The Captain of America, his main torturer, commented. "You had us a bit worried."

He frowned, confused. Why this sudden change? Was it some sort of mindgame? His face felt wet and the gunshot wounds were gone. He frowned, confused.

"You were having a nightmare." Steve continued "We couldn't wake you."

Loki was breathing heavily, looking at them with wide eyes. The Captain said that it had been a nightmare. Another one. But what if that had been the truth and this was the illusion? Offense is what is expected of enemies, not concern. Why would they help him, let him into their hideout if it was not to punish him? To trap him. To trick him. To go back to the pain with no end, his fair sentence.

No, they would not help him, why would they? He was beyond redemption. A destructive liar and trickster.

A worthless little monster, that's all he was.

This was all a trick. It had to be. Someone playing with his mind.

_You're only getting what you deserve._

His stomach gave a painful turn and he doubled over and he threw up on the floor. How undignified. How pathetic. And there were tears in the corners of his eyes again. In the distance, Loki could hear the voices of the Avengers.

"Bruce, do something!" Stark said.

The Captain was getting closer. Frantically, Loki searched for something to defend himself. He may be a monster, but he was not helpless.

"Stay back!" He ordered and the captain surprisingly obeyed.

"What is wrong?" He asked and he seemed so terribly real. "He was okay with us before sleeping."

And then the three of them were talking and discussing things. They got to the conclusion that he seemed defensive probably because the dream had been about them. It was the only explanation. Loki was just so very tired because he could never sleep in peace and reality was so blurred and he didn't understand and...

Banner was speaking and his eyes seemed sincere.

"Loki, you don't need to defend yourself. Us, hurting you... That was a dream, ok?"

"No" he whispered, biting his lips until blood seeped out "it's all a trap..."

"Look at yourself, Loki. Remember. See the cast in your arm? I did that when you arrived here, and Natasha said in the rain I would give you a check-up so you would help us with Bob. And see that, in your stomach? That's a piece of Steve's shirt, bandaging the wound you got in the explosion. We don't want to hurt you, not anymore at least. I don't. I Steve and Tony don't want to hurt you either. It was a dream."

The gunshot wounds were gone, and Loki remembered, little by little. Stark tower. Romanoff in the rain. Bob. Fury. The explosion. The broken computer. It made no sense, but that seemed to be the truth. Loki dropped his defensive attitude and wiped his face the best he could, mising the tears with the blood.

He felt like an idiot. A useless idiot.

"I regret this... I..."

"Hey, don't feel bad, pal. We all have our bad moments. But be sure that we've got your back, ok?" Stark said.

Loki nodded, feeling strangely light-headed, trying to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. Got his back... but why would they?

"Is there a shower in this place?" He asked, trying to regain a bit the lost elegance. His face was probably a mess right now.

"Yes, go ahead." Banner said smiling. "I'll get you some clothes to change into. But maybe you should keep the pants, mine are much shorter."

Loki nodded and after Banner left a shirt and a sweater and some bandages in the tiny bathroom he went there.

The other three looked at each other, sharing a concerned look while the water ran.

"They really did a number on him, didn't they?" Tony mentioned.

"I'm not surprised. It's incredible that he's as functional as he is with that fever." Banner added. "Anyways, we should focus on communicating, we'll have to get out of here sooner than later since I don't have much food for four people... and that poor guy is probably already feeling self-conscious enough without us discussing him at great lengths. Tony, check out that third box on there, the one that says "gadgets", it's mainly lab stuff but I think I put some computer accessories too."

"I'll clean the blood on the floor." Steve said, trying to be of use. "Where is the cleaning stuff?"

When Loki came out of the shower, almost an hour later, the world seemed a better place. His head hurt, yes, and his stomach but he was more sure that this was reality. His brother's friends were treating him like an equal, for some reason, and even if it was undeserved he decided to try enjoy it. Even if it was all an illusion. It was all he had. He put on the shirt Banner had left for him, a green thing that read _37th national marathon of applied physics_ and the black zippered sweater. He combed his too-long hair with his fingers and went out to face the world.

"You're looking much better." The captain told him, and suddenly he felt stupid for believing that an honest man like him would shoot him for no reason. Stark took him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, pal, maybe you can help us. We've started the computer again, thanks to my incredible genius and found a newer router that can take wi-fi, even found a super-old but working web cam, but we can't seem to connect the things. And even my genius has limits."

Loki, glad to have a distraction, sat down in the desk and started typing in the computer. He had figured out how these digital systems worked last time he was on Earth, but this particular machine seemed to be more challenging. He worked on it while the rest discussed plans to get back at SHIELD, until he thought of something that might work. He kept going at the computer, forgetting himself. Just ones and zeros.

"Gentlemen, we have a connection." He said after a while.

"We have internet?" Bruce looked, wide-eyed and saw google on his Windows 97. Incredible.

Tony looked at the computer, too, trying to figure out how could that be possible. And he was speechless when he realised what Loki had done.

"Why didn't I thought of that!" He complained.

"You may be a genius on Earth, Stark, but I do magic, which is a far more complicated art than your rudimentary technology. Windows is no rival for a master of sorcery." He smiled.

Steve realised something he didn't like.

"Wait a minute... Am I the only one in this room who is not a genius?"

There was silence.

"Well, this not so smart soldier is going to use that bed that is so terribly empty while you do your technology stuff. Wake me if anything important happens." And so he left.

While on the internet, Tony and Bruce read that they were considered missing after a terrorist attack caused by an unknown party. Well, it was not too far from the truth except the terrorists were part of a security agency. They also tried to contact Clint or Natasha but were unsuccesful. The next step was getting in Tony's mail - he was exceedingly happy when he saw that Pepper was connected.

Pepper had been having a rough couple of days, with Tony disappearing and the attack and trying to rebuild what had been lost during Belveroth's vicious attack, many houses had been lost, weapons, even some workers had been killed. And suddenly, there it was. Someone was in her mail, someone from Tony's account who claimed to be him. Could it really be him? What if it was a hacker?

But then he told her something only the two of them knew. Something he had promised not to tell anyone.

_T: Wait, _the chatbox said, _Bruce and Loki are putting on the webcam._

Pepper was hopeful. Really hopeful. This hellish week would be so much better if she could finally be sure that Tony was okay. That at least she had him.

And then there it was, pixeled but recognisable, her own Tony waving at the camera. He was dusty but ok and she could finally breathe.

_P: You look pretty good for a guy who's been in an explosion. _

_T: Hulk protected me. _

And mute-camera-Tony (they had no microphone) said something and then Bruce was waving awkwardly and she smiled.

_P: Thank you, Bruce. _

He made a dismissive gesture to the camera and said something that looked to be in the lines of _It was nothing_ and then disappeared.

_P: So you are all okay? _

_T: Well, Steve and Loki are a bit banged up but otherwise OK. Wait a minute, I haven't introduced you, right? _

Cam-Tony motioned someone behind him to move towards the camera. Pepper was surprised at how little this man looked like the assassin he remembered and much more like a guy who'd been beaten up while ill with pneumonia. His face was full of cuts and scratches, one the eyes still a bit black and he was so pale it almost shone in the screen. Split lip, bags under the eyes, dirty cast on one arm. Disturbingly human. He took Tony's place for a moment and wrote.

_L:It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Potts. Stark has always spoken very highly of you._

Well, that didn't sound too psychotic.

_P: You too. And thank you for scaring off Belveroth, Loki. Tony told me what you did._

He got up, made a small vow to the camera and disappeared. Tony was there again.

_T: OK, now to the important stuff. You've found anything about the attack?_

She had.

_P: Quite a lot, actually. Barton called after the explosion and told me he had warned you, but that he didn't know if you had time to react. We'd been in contact since them. Apparently the big guy on RVG is someone called Bolton. Last night Romanoff went with him for drinks to celebrate her entry on the division and worked her considerable magic, so he spilled think everything is one of Loki's scams. Belveroth, all that he did... they think that it was actually Loki with one of his spells, that Belveroth is actually an alias, him disguised. They think that he's using all of it, to get on your good graces, infiltrate the Avengers, then the government and when everybody thinks he's on our side reveal his true motives- world domination. They say that he's trying to look good and weak to make you believe his story and befriend him, that he is brainwashing you. So, he is the first priority. Then there's you, Tony, who this guy has been trying to get rid of for years. Apparently you're a liability and can't be trusted. He only needed an excuse and he got it. He's not the only one, either and they're all after you. Most of them also would rather see Bruce caged, too, some even want to experiment on him. They're fanatics, Tony. And... what am I missing? They're not against Rogers, but they think he's mind-controlled so they want him too._

_T: Wow, that's really a lot, I'll think it through and talk to the others, see what we're gonna do about them. Meanwhile, could you use your many skills to somehow help us get out of here and get us some sort of... unreachable fortress, maybe?  
_

He managed to give the camera his best puppy eyes to convince her.

_P: I'll set things in motion, do the best I can._

_T: Thanks a million, Pep. We talk again tomorrow morning, see how everything is going? If I keep this thing going any longer I'm afraid it's going to explode._

_P: All right. Take care!_

_T: You too._

Tony decided to wake Steve (even if it had only been an hour) to discuss what he'd learned. They decided that after getting out they had to A) expose RVG and all their excesses to the public and B) somehow prove that Loki had no magic and thus was no threat. Tony had read a file about a guy named Strange, who called himself the _greatest magician of the world_. They decided it could be a person of interest, to somehow certify to the world that the god had no magic and maybe (unlikely but possible) help Loki heal from his disease.

"Pity we don't have magic. It would make things a lot easier." Steve commented.

"If I had just a bit of my magic I could wear that Bolton man's face convince his minions to stop the group and discredit him. It would be really easy." Loki said.

"So the myths are true? You are a shape-shifter?" Tony said.

"I can change forms with magic, yes."

"Could you change into an animal?" Bruce asked, fascinated by the biological aspects of the process.

"Could you turn into a woman? Not Natasha or someone else, just you but in woman." Tony asked.

"I could."

"Now, that I'd like to see." Steve shot him an I-am-the-moral-police-so-no-dirty-thoughts look. "What? He's pretty hot for a dude, even all broken up. I'm sure you're a total babe in lady mode, pal. And I'm sure if we made out or something it would make Thor all kinds of angry."

The comment made Loki smile, as Tony knew it would. Maybe he was getting soft but after seventeen years of solitude and pain the guy deserved at least a compliment, right? He probably wouldn't be as whole as Loki was after that hell. After talking a bit more Tony decided to shower and Bruce tried to read something so it was just Loki and Steve in the madeshift living room composed by the bed and the couch, Steve on the bed and Loki on the couch. The latter closed his eyes, trying to fought out the thoughts on his head. _They are trapping you here, no matter what they say. __One day, they will be all gone and you'll be locked up again. _

"You okay?" Asked the Captain. He weakly nodded. "You gave me quite a scare this morning.

Ok. Time for the truth.

"Enough. What is the trick? What is the catch? You seem suddenly so concerned for me, so nice... And why? Because I helped you once? I also tried to conquer you once, if you remember. And why haven't you given SHIELD's story any credit? Those are members of your government and I am a trickster and a prisoner."

Steve was surprised. He used his "you have to take me seriously" voice to answer.

"Did you know that Bob had stolen nuclear weapons? He was gonna throw a missile on a minor city after killing us so no one would question his power. Let's face it, he was a threat much worse than you were. And you had the upper hand. You could have manipulated him into anything because you knew his weak points. You could have taken over his army, subtly. Follow him on his destructive crusade. Watch him kill us just to get back at us. Let him kill us and then defeat him, telling Thor (who Bob could not kill) that you wanted to help, but you were just too weakened. Anything. I was bound with magical ropes that got tighter when I tried to escape, without weapons and with a dagger in my neck. And the first thing you did was save my life. You told Bob that I was a good soldier he could use and the dagger was gone. So excuse me if I had grown a little fond of you after that."

"But..."

"And yes, I am concerned because that's what I feel when I see a person suffer. And don't tell me that you're only a prisoner and a monster because you have a heart and a conscience and that's a person in my book. And yes, I remember what you did, and I don't approve, but you have paid for that, you are still paying, after all this time. With blood and tears and nights full of terror. But we gave you a second chance and you made the right choice. So stop doubting yourself, stop doubting us and help fight SHIELD, like you've done until now. Ignore those voices, Loki. You are not a monster."

Loki threw a sad look his way.

"You are always saying such nice things, Captain. Such nice things."

* * *

Outside the basement, Thor arrived to see only destruction where his brother and his friends had been not long ago. What had happened? Was he too late?

On the west wing of SHIELD HQ Agent Bolton smiled while he talked on the phone with one of his private underlings.

"Yes, definitely. Keeping tabs on Potts was a good idea. No, but we're preparing a good attack. They're going to try and get to some safe house Potts has prepared and when they move we'll be there to greet them. Yes, exactly, then we can say they died attacked from the unknown guys of the explosion and tie it all with a little bow. I know, I know. They won't know what hit them"

A/N: Way too long and uneventful, I know, but the action will be back. And the quality or something. On the plus side two hundred reviews! I am sooo happy! And keep 'em coming, the more the merrier! (But no mean flames, pls. They wound the writer's little heart). Anyways do tell me what you thought about Thor's conversation in Asgard, about the full-of-feels moment like Tony comforting Loki with flirting and Steve giving that dude-I-kinda-like-you speech... Anything and everything!

Reviews are love! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Two days came and went and the details for their escape were prepared. Loki had nightmares, Steve became the official cleaner, Bruce missed his glasses and Tony beat them all at poker. It was nice in a way, kind of familiar. Just four friends in a small place passing the time. But it couldn't last long, food was running low and they needed more resources and people to get back at RVG and shut them down.

The plan was to go to Pepper's place in the city centre. It was nice and crowded, but with their own space. Some place to continue with the RVG takedown, to prepare it properly. They couldn't just stay on public place with cameras and people because Bruce would be nervous, which could mean Hulk which would mean disaster. Also, even if the guys are RVG were probably not legal, but the rest of law enforcement bodies could arrest Loki because of his past crimes with total legitimacy, and as Fury had pointed out, there were no witnesses when Loki had saved them from Bob, which would mean a long trial, which would mean a long time in preventive prison. Which was not an option. There was also the problem that if SHIELD knew were they were they sabotage every step they took. Prevent Strange from getting close. Prevent them from gathering anything against them. They needed their own secret place, but someplace where RVG couldn't mess around so much without drawing attention.

After those two days, they decided they would go out at four o'clock in the morning of the next day, an hour in which fewer people would be passing by. Their careful planning, the selected hour, everything was useless.

It was an ambush.

As soon as they got out agents started appearing and started shooting at them. They divided in two groups to distract them but there were just too many agents.

Steve protected himself with his shield, trying to reach the car on the other side of the road. Bruce became the Hulk and knocked half of the agents out with a mighty punch. Then he used one of them to beat the others and smashed their guns. They should had never made him angry.

But the agents came and came (little did they know that Bolton had brought his private army to the show) and suddenly the agents put on some masks and there was a grey gas surrounding them. Steve ran, convinced that his genetic enhancements would prevent him from being affected. He was wrong. They had taken that into account. They had all the data they wanted about the Avengers and they used it, to create weapons in case they needed to neutralised. After coughing for many metres, Steve fell unconscious on the ground, breathless. Some metres behind him, the Hulk fell too with a loud groan and became Bruce Banner again, half naked and unconscious in that cold street. In the shelter of the night the Agents tied them and loaded them into a van.

They also leaked the news of a shooting between gangs in the zone in that moment to several newspapers and websites, to cover the attacks. If anyone had heard they had the official version right there.

Some streets to the left Tony ran like hell, knowing that their main enemy wanted to see him dead. He'd been fast enough and clever enough to lose them or outrun them... but there was a man getting close. A man who knew giving Bolton a dead Stark would get him a promotion.

A man who had him. The agent shot once and hit him on the shoulder. Exhausted and in pain Tony stopped for a moment, not wanting to believe this was how it all was going to end.

Then another shot rang out and then another, and a body fell to the floor.

Tony looked behind him and saw the man on the floor, blood pooling under him. He looked to the place from which the shots had originated, wide-eyed.

There she was, still pointing the gun with a firm hand and a determined expression on her face.

Tony smiled.

"Nice timing, Pep."

Some alleys to the left Loki was having as much difficulties or more than Tony had before. Unable to run properly he'd lost some agents breaking into an empty house but was soon discovered. As he tried to escape he was shot on his side and fell on his knees. No more running. He couldn't move anymore. He waited for the fatal shots to come but a voice stopped them.

"Not that one, he's mine." Bolton said as he approached. "Just tie him down and gag him."

Loki should have known that something like that was going to happen. That he would be hunted down. In Midgard, in Asgard, no matter where. That's what you do with monsters, you hunt them.

"Well, who's kneeling now?" Bolton said mockingly as he approached. "Oh, I have waited for this moment... so long. To finally give you what you deserve."

Placing himself in front of the fallen god, Bolton took out a small crystal bottle, full of a transparent white-ish murky liquid.

"Have you read the norse myths, Loki? Well, in them, the always awe-inspiring authorities of Asgard punish you with snake venom. And I thought, why not make that beautiful passage of history come true, now that I have the chance? So I got myself some concentrated snake poison and mixed it with a bit of acid. What, you really thought you could live happily ever after with your Avenger friends? A bunch of freaks, that's what they are. Vigilantes. No, no, no. You are a criminal. You attacked a beautiful american city and you have to pay. But don't worry, after I disfigure that pretty face of yours and have seen you writhe in pain for a couple of minutes I'll put you out of your misery. We are the good guys, after a-"

Just as Bolton was going to finish his speech a figure came flying through the window and knocked Bolton out with a swing of his hammer. And then the rest of the agents in the room, too. Thor was angry, more than angry, he was furious. How dare they?

Then he went to unleash his brother, who looked even worse.

"Loki! I... the lady Potts informed of her plan to transport you to a safe house but I am afraid I did not get the information of the location correctly. Are you all right? You seem to be bleeding."

Loki did not want to answer while Thor freed him. He didn't even want to look at his so-called brother. He didn't want to be saved by him. He didn't want to trust him again, because he knew his feelings would be thrashed.

"Thor, was that you?" Came a voice out of the window. It was Stark, in his car. He wanted to get out of there, but there was no way he was leaving Loki behind.

"Yes, friend Stark. Loki and I will be down to join you soon." He said and then looked at his now free brother. "Can you walk?"

Loki didn't answer and just threw a poisonous look to his brother. Apparently, now he cared, now that there were witnesses who would frown if he didn't. How appropriate. But all of his organs hurt, his head was swimming and he barely made it to Stark's car and then collapsed in one of the back seats. Thor entered shortly after, looking worriedly at his brother.

"Let's get the hell out of here before one of those guys calls for back-up." Tony declared.

Pepper didn't need to be told twice. She didn't really know where they were going (their hiding place was probably compromised, the same way this escape had been) but she wanted to get out there. Fast. While she drove, she started thinkking of places to hide. She was nothing if not ressourceful.

"Where are Doctor Banner and the Captain?" Loki asked, after realising what was missing from the picture.

"They were taken by those guys." Stark said, a hint of anger in his voice. "How you guys holding up?" He said, and looked back at the Norse gods. Thor looked okay, as mighty and blonde as always, armour and cape almost intact. Loki, on the other hand, was way too pale and his eyes opened and closed, as if he had trouble staying conscious.

"Loki was shot." Thor said, and his brother threw him yet another nasty look. He had a voice, he could speak for himself. "But I am unharmed. And you?"

"Got shot in the shoulder, too, but it was through and through. I was lucky Pepper was there. Steve and Bruce not so much."

Loki's eyes closed and this time they stayed that way. He was too tired. And there was so much pain. And Thor, to top it all. Looking at him with those regretful eyes. Saving him from disfiguration and death. He had no right. With this last thoughts he succumbed to an exhausted sleep, his head banging the window. Afraid he might hurt himself, Thor moved his head so it rested on his shoulder instead. Loki wasn't going to like it when he woke up, but well.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked a distressed looking Pepper.

"Plan B. We're going to Amanda's place in Newark. She's in the Bahamas right now and if I'm not wrong she never got a house-sitter. I ran into her in the street last week and she told me to go there if I ever wanted to. I know where the key is and, most importantly, there is no written or recorded footage of us talking at all, and we hadn't spoken for months, so I don't think they'll look for us there."

"Amanda?" Tony asked. "Is that the rich chick who had cancer?"

"Exactly, which means there's a lot of medical material there so we can patch you up.. and him." She finished, throwing a quick glance to the brunette in the backseat. "We can contact Barton and Romanoff from there, see if they know what happened to Bruce and the Captain."

Tony smiled, enjoying someone taking charge while he wallowed in his own hurt and anguish.

It wasn't long before they were in Amanda's excessively big house, a place with three storeys, two separate independent wings and even a jacuzzi. It certainly clashed with Tony and Loki's previous accommodations which had consisted on a claustrophobic underground bunker. It was certainly more spacious.

After they arrived, Pepper had left with Tony to bandage his bullet wound, which left Thor and Loki alone in the big living room. It felt a bit uncomfortable.

"I was in Asgard." Thor said. "Mother sends her greetings and I brought some..."

"Stop talking, Thor." Said a now fully awake and apparently pissed Loki.

"Why all this hostility? It was me who saved you from those men!" Thor said, getting angry himself.

"And now I have to forgive all that you done to me? That easily? You handed me to my jailers and never even asked about me in all that time, even if you knew I was ill, even when mother told you my condition worsened. Even Heimdall showed some concern for me and left some new garments for me when the old ones came undone from the stains, and the dirt, even left some milk. You only needed to ask, Thor and he would have told you. Because he, a man who hated me and deemed me a traitor showed more concern for me than you ever did. As your friends, my own enemies have. Thousands of hours, Thor, thousands of days and nights and I screamed your name and you never even asked. So, no, Thor, all is not forgiven because you freed me from those men."

Thor looked at his brother sad, a bit ashamed of himself. It was all true. He had prefered staying in Midgard with the Lady Jane. Going hunting with Sif and the warriors. Talking the soldiers of Asgard and the ones in Midgard he befriended. He never asked. And if he wanted to ever win Loki's forgiveness he'd have to work hard. Much harder than he thought.

Loki hurriedly wiped out the unwilling tears that had escaped. It was never easy reliving the moments in prison or the incredible pain he felt when he learnt that Thor had not rescued him, but meant to only use him and send him back. It was too much.

Some minutes later, Stark came back and asked Thor if he could help him contacting the others.

"You go with Pepper, Loki, she's gonna patch up - again. You'll see, she's really great."

Pepper Potts was uncertain. Yes, she knew that this man had become friends (more or less) with Tony but she also knew that he had tried to take over the earth and that he was a very clever individual. What if he tried something funny? Se calmed herself. The ex-villain was pretty badly injured and even if it was an act she could defend herself, like she'd done many times in the past.

She directed Loki to a room where Amand had a tall bed and many medical supplies, a room where she had many of her treatments. She felt a bit bad for using all her stuff to cure her boyfriend and his friends but there wasn't much choice. Loki sat down on the bed, weary after his fight with Thor. He was so tired. Of everything.

"Could you take off your shirt, Loki?"

The shirt. That green shirt that Doctor Banner had left him. Loki wondered if he would ever see the man again.

When he did and Pepper looked she let out a small scream. It was like a horror movie. Like one of those guys who are released after twenty years in third-world prison and look scrawny and pale and just so... wrong.

"Sorry, milady, I did not intend to scare you so."

"Yeah, sorry, I... just...wow. You look pretty bad. Much worse than Tony."

The god did not respond and Pepper just started working to get out the bullet. Loki didn't complain much, but she could see he was hurting.

"How did you get this scar?" She asked, wanting to distract him, and pointing to a long scar that crossed his chest upside down. Maybe it was too personal. Maybe he didn't want to answer. But he did.

"It appeared after the Hulk repeatedly smashed me against the floor. I assume there's a connection."

"It's strange, right? Bruce is such a nice guy..."

"Indeed."

"And what about this one?" She said pointing at a strange cross near his bullet wound.

"I went on an adventure with Thor when we were only children and was attacked by a very rare type of grass snake. Somehow, I was the only one who got hurt, but he kept dragging me into those exploits. And I kept going."

Pepper felt slightly identified.

"Yeah, Tony does the same. One day I'm setting up a meeting and suddenly the next I'm arranging a plan to save the world."

He smiled a bit. Pepper like how nice he was being, how delicate. He did look a bit sad, but who could blame him after all that had happened? She finished bandaging him (the bullet wound and the wound from the explosion, now clean) and started talking.

"A friend of mine was killed by Belveroth. She was visiting L.A. when he appeared there and well, it's been though. And you... What I mean is, I'm happy you're here, happy for your help. You may not feel it now with all those guys chasing you but you helped. So thank you."

Tony had told her a while before that the guy had some serious self-worth issues, and that every kind word was appreciated. She wasn't going to compliment the guy for nothing, but what he did deserved at least a thank you.

"You have nothing to be thankful for, milady. I made Stark's fortress an unsafe place. Because of me, Banner's house was destroyed, his hiding place discovered. Now your own partner was shot and two good men were taken, because they decided to stay by my side instead of acting against me. I bring only torment to those near me, be it willing or unwillingly."

Overtaken by a terrible sadness the redhead looked at the prisoner on the eye and told him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Loki. What has happened to Steve and Bruce is not your fault."

_But it is, _he thought immediately.

"Painkillers should be kicking in soon. Why don't you go to the bed and rest a bit? You look exhausted."

Loki complied, even if he had no intention of sleeping.

Down in the living room Thor and Tony had learned that Bruce and Steve were being held in SHIELD hq and had hacked into Bolton's files. They were now considering the best course of action to get them back. Tony had, of course, sent some files of his captured friends to the media, to JARVIS and the authorities but all the messages arrived with an unreadable file. There was a program that corrupted the files when someone tried to download them, save them, export them, manipulate them.. Tony could get around it, but it would take time.

And they didn't have much of it, not knowing what they planned to do to Bruce and Steve. Rescue was was going to be difficult with them being targets.

Tony, Thor and Pepper had some breakfast and discussed their options.

After some time in which, surprisingly, Tony could not think of any good ideas (painkillers were making his mind a bit foggy and the ideas of what those guys could be doing to Bruce kept distracting him) he decided to go to the other wing of the house where Loki was sleeping.

No one was there.

There was a note on the bed.

_To whoever finds this note:_

_I left to retrieve Doctor Banner Captain Rogers. _

_Stark, do not come - your interference would put the whole operation in danger._

_Thor, refrain from coming anywhere near where I am, your presence would only alert our enemies of my own presence._

_I hope to meet you soon, back in this very house and with our lost comrades._

_Loki._

He could not believe it. He had gone straight to the heart of the enemies, to the place where everyone wanted him dead. Alone. Unarmed. Injured. He stood no chance against the madmen at RVG and Bolton's private underlings.

Tony sighed.

"It was good meeting you, pal. We'll miss you."

A/N: Hope you liked it! It has action, at least. Things have happened. And badass Loki will be back next chapter in all his glorious... glory. Feel free to comment!

You know you want to review!


	17. Chapter 17

Loki had known he had to do something the moment he was left alone. He couldn't just leave those good men in prison, not when they were there because of him. And now Thor was back, which meant he could be taken to Asgard any moment. Thinking about it... what was the point of him being there when Bob was long gone? No, he needed to show Stark and the others that he was still useful, that it was a good thing he was there. That he could be an asset for the Avengers, even if not part of the team itself.

The first thing he did was inform himself of what was happening. He found one of those electronic tablets and quickly connected it to the computer Stark was using in the living room and to the server he had hacked. He quickly read the info (like where Rogers and Banner were being held) and some data of Bolton's men and plans.

He started setting his plan in motion when he found the visiting card from the taxi driver that had picked him up after he escaped Fury. _"If you ever need a cab again, you only need to call" _the old man had said. He had transport. So he could get to the place but he would need a disguise or else he would be recognised before being able to fix anything. Looking in the room and on the one next to it, he hit the jackpot.

Like Tony had mentioned, Amanda, the owner of the house, had cancer. Not only that, she also had a shelf full of quality wigs to hide the effects of chemotherapy. Loki suddenly remembered Stark's words, those that said he would love to see him as a woman. The perfect cover. No one would suspect it was him unless they looked real close. He took one of his hostess' bras and some socks to fill it and added a pair of black boots in which surprisingly enough his not so feminine feet could fit and some eye shadow to complete the disguise. He chose a long black wig with bangs, to hide his face better and called the taxi. He told the driver to wait for him some houses away, to avoid alerting Thor or Stark.

In the way to SHIELD head quarters, Loki used his tablet and considerable skills with the digital world (that had been improved during the days in the bunker) to forge a document in which Agent Bolton demanded the two prisoners to be transported to a classified location, that only the Agent in possession of document could know. The success of a scam was often in the details, Loki knew, and he wasn't going to let loose any ends.

He also used the taxi drive to get into character. As a shape-shifter he knew how to act like someone or even something else. You have to forget yourself. Your troubles, your whole existence forgotten to become this other person. In this case, he would be one of Bolton's Lady Agents. Efficient, quiet, unreadable. He thought of Lady Romanoff and her mannerisms. He needed to be someone like that. Ah, deceit. He had missed it so much.

The cab left him on the door where he'd been found nearly a week prior, after his escape from Fury, close to the west wing where RVG operated. He instructed the driver to wait for him two streets behind, not to raise suspicion. The driver nodded and wished him luck. He had no idea what that kid was going to do, but somehow he knew that it was dangerous. But he was a friend of the Avengers (he remembered having the famous Bruce Banner on his cab) then he wished him all the luck in the world.

He took out his items and waited for the woman he knew would come out, Agent Travers, who according to Bolton's files had been admonished three times for disappearing from her position to smoke and disabling security cameras to avoid being caught. Perfect. Just perfect. As he expected, it wasn't long enough before her silhouette appeared behind the door, cigarette and lighter already on her hands. Before she could light the cigarette she was struck from behind and fell unconscious on the ground.

Loki smiled. He still had it.

"You should consider giving up your smoking, Agent Travers. It had proven most harmful for you health... and your wallet." He said, as he took all the money she had in her wallet along with the ID cards and electronic keys to open the needed something to pay the taxi driver. He called an ambulance for the agent with her own phone and also took her uniform jacket (that way she wouldn't be able to interfere when she woke up, being in a hospital possibly miles away), her weapon and cap and after getting in the building he quickly entered a toilet to put on the disguise. The boots, the hair, the make up. The cap helped maintain the wig in its place - one less thing to worry about.

At least this time he could put his not-so-muscly build to good use.

He got out and headed where he knew the Captain was being held, walking with his head held high - just another person doing his job. _Act like you belong, and no one will look twice._

In a special holding cell, Steven Rogers was getting tired. He had woken up shortly after being left in there and was fuming mad. They had him handcuffed and the glass in the cell was something not even him could break. A hero, imprisoned by the very same government he was serving. This was so not right. It was madness. After a couple of hours (in which he asked more than once to speak with whoever was in charge) a woman came in and approached him.

"Finally! Miss, I need to speak with your superiors, this is outrageous - you have no evidence against me or Doctor Banner and..."

But as the Agent approached she felt more familiar.

The limp. The height. The other-worldly paleness.

As she got close and opened his cell he saw it. Green eyes.

Steve opened his mouth to speak but Loki indicated him to be silent. Of course, there would be cameras and microphones. He would keep up the charade.

"I demand to speak to Director Fury." He said, trying to hide his relief. Loki was there and he was okay. He'd wondered if he'd been taken prisoner, too.

And if this operation was succesful they would leave the place before they had time to question him or experiment on Banner.

"My orders are to transport you and Banner and that is the only thing I will do" Loki said. His voice was rough but soft. Like a woman, somehow, but a woman who was recovering from losing her voice. "Come on, move." He said and indicated the direction he had to follow with his (well, Travers') gun. Steve complied, hoping everything to turn out all right.

They retrieved Doctor Banner next, showing the guard outside his cage the forged document on the tablet. He didn't pay much mind and let Loki in as soon as he saw Bolton's name. Banner was still a bit groggy but aware of what was happening. He didn't speak, but it was obvious he was relieved.

And then, when they were almost free, it happened.

"Hey, you, where do you think you're going with my prisoners?"

Damn. Bolton himself. His document, his story, had no value with the man. He had to act fast. A quick glance told him that he had no guns with him, at least none he could take too quickly. Ok - it was time for his legendary speed.

Loki approached quickly a very confused Bolton and after a couple of bows he was on knees, gasping for breath. Loki took his weapon and pointed it at face of the man.

Steve looked around, nervous. If anyone walked in on them all would be lost.

"Well, who's kneeling now?"

Bolton's eyes widened.

"Yes, it is I, undesirable number one. And I have some terrible news for you. I, being the monster that I am, will not put you out of your misery..." he said and landed a blow to his head, knocking him out "I'll leave you to rot in jail with us bad guys. And you'll live each to regret ever crossing paths with me."

Gracefully, he stood up and left Bolton in the corner, going back to Banner and Rogers and starting again their journey. They had at least ten minutes to the door because Banner's cell had been quite far. If anyone went to that corridor they would be screwed. If the security guards had caught on camera what had just happened they would be screwed. It was going to be more difficult than expected.

And then they crossed someone, a man, going the unconscious Bolton's way.

Fuck.

"Hey, what you doin' with the earth's mightiest heroes, hun?" The man asked Loki.

"Was told to move them." He said, and then added. "Sorry, bad throat."

"I don't know you, do I?" The man said, shamelessly checking Loki out. Bruce looked at the agent, anxious. There was no way they got rid of Bolton just to be discovered by random agent number one. "You one of Bolton's people?"

After a nod, the man continued.

"And how's that going? Though, right? I heard that Casey has gone missing. And Hart was supposed to be on holiday but his family called and they don't know where they are. Everyone who speaks against him is mysteriously gone."

"That's why I don't ask twice when I get orders." Loki answered. "The man's a sadist."

"I know, right? Mind if I walk with you? I'm James, by the way."

Loki could not believe his luck. The man was offering to walk away from the unconscious Bolton and escort them into freedom.

"Why would I mind?" Loki said and smiled. James continued with his rant.

"You heard what he was planning to do to Loki this morning? I mean, what kind of madman has a bottle of acid with him to disfigure people? A guy who we don't know if is guilty or not! I was in Operation Stark tower, and Stark shouted that the guy just saved us all. And that one (he said, pointing at Steve) is convinced he's a hero, too. What if they're right? What if all he did was save us from Belveroth?"

"You think there is something strange about all this. I think so, too." Loki's comment only encouraged James more. He was happy to finally find a person who was not scared to point out all that was wrong with what they've been doing last week.

Loki was happy, too, seeing how close they were to the door. To the taxi. But he could not let his guard down. James continued talking.

"Yes! Even taking into account the invasion. Did you fight Loki? I didn't. I only saw like a million ugly aliens and they told us it was all Loki. Why, 'cos he gave a speech about enslaving people and let them in? The way I see it, there was a million of 'em and only one of him. He could have easily been a hostage, forced by those Chitauri things to play the part of the conqueror and serve as a red herring. I know, that is maybe what he wants us to believe 'cos mind mischief is like his thing, but... I mean, if the guy is smart enough to escape Fury in ten minutes why was he so much easier to defeat than Belveroth? And it's taking down this guy worth all of this? Casey, Hart. Imprisoning the god-damned Avengers?"

"I hardly think so myself." They were reaching the door. Finally. "Well, James, I fear this is good bye."

"I never got your name."

Damn. He couldn't use Travers' name because he probably knew her. He needed something else.

"It's Lorelei." He said, remembering a woman that had worked with Selvig.

The agent took a paper from his pocket and a scribbled a number.

"A name almost as pretty as you are. That's my number, if you ever want to have some coffee or bash Bolton or whatever... just give me a call, kay?"

Loki smiled as an alarm sounded. They'd probably found Bolton.

"Agh, work again! Call me! " James said, and went to were the rest of the agents seemed to be gathering.

Moving quickly now, Loki, Steve and Bruce left the building. In a matter of minutes they were safely inside the taxi and driving to Potts' safe place. Steve smiled. Bruce breathed, relieved. Everything had gone perfectly. And the info James had given about the missing agents could prove very useful to take Bolton down.

Loki felt his battered body catching up to him as he took out his disguise and tried to clean the make up. All that moving around had not helped his wounds one bit and he was really tired. He threw Travers' ID through the window and passed the money to Rogers.

"This is for the driver, tell him I am most grateful for his assistance. I think I will rest a bit now, if you don't mind."

"Sure."

A couple of minutes later, Loki was already half asleep. To prevent him from falling forward, Steve put the god's head in his shoulder.

"Rest well now, soldier."

The captain said, looking at his rescuer with a mix of admiration and gratitude.

"Mission accomplished."

A/N: Too long? Too boring? I added the conversation with this James (my little tribute to Bucky, from Cpt. America) to show that A) all people of SHIELD are not evil or stupid and B) if they haven't talked it's because Bolton is a killah who eliminates any opposition. Also, flirting. So, that's that. And what you thought of rescuer Loki? I kind of love him. I imagine him giving Bolton those crazy-crazy eyes while saying _who's kneeling now?_ Pleeeeeeease, tell me your thoughts, I live and write for your lovely feedback!

Reviews are love! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

The ride wasn't long and Steve payed generously the driver with the money Loki had handed him. The man had insisted he was there for anything they needed. Anything. And then he had Steve to sign him an autograph. Of course. It was obvious that the man was enjoying having some famous clients, and the money they gave him to be discreet, too. Steve had talked with the driver a bit, but both Loki and Banner were a bit out of it: one tired and sore, feeling all his wounds hurt again and the other feeling the effects of tranquilizers.

"God, I hope there's coffee where we're going." Banner said. He had Hulked out, had been gassed, tied down, caged and broken out of a federal building all in the same day; he was going to need litres of coffee if he was to keep functioning. Steve was much more fresh, probably a side effect of the serum. Once they arrived, he marveled at the immensity of the house they were hiding in.

"Are all of Stark's friends as opulent as he is?"

Bruce just smiled at his friend's comment while they got out of the taxi. Loki led them to the door, limping as usual, and they soon arrived to the living room, where Tony, Thor and Pepper waited expectantly. They had seen part of the rescue hacking into the cameras of SHIELD, but not everything. And they had lost track of them after they got out. Yes, there had been no reason to be nervous, everything had gone right, but still. It was nice to see them in one piece.

"Guys!" Tony shouted. "You're here! And free!"

There were some hugs, some nice to see you's, some "How was Asgard?" in the direction of Thor (who never answered), Bruce finally got his coffee, Loki threw himself on the couch like he owned the place and Steve sat down on a chair, considering the next movement of the plan. Pepper was glad to see everyone alive and in one piece, while Thor just sulked, standing up looking at everyone. Tony had been catching up with Bruce with a glass of scotch, commenting the new info they got, the escape, all that happened. Until they stopped talking and Tony was no longer feeling nice.

"You!" He said, pointing at Loki. "You don't just run off to enemy headquarters, to a place where everybody wants you dead, on your own, and tell us nothing! We could have helped if we had known what the hell you were planning to do!"

Loki was confused. Shouldn't he be happy that he hadn't brought anyone else into it? That the solution had come without more people being in danger? He looked at Tony with sleepy green eyes and muttered a lazy:

"What?"

"Seriously, Loki, you should tell us these things. Next time things may not go so well and we could give you some back-up. You could've been killed in there, it was almost a suicide mission!"

Loki was tired, his leg was in agony, his side hurt from the bullet wound and he thought he had tore a couple of stitches from the wound from the explosion. He was not up to hearing more nonsense, but Stark was insistent.

"And, also, you..."

"Cease, Stark. I do not need to inform you of what I will or won't do. I ignore if you have forgotten, but I am not part of your little team. You are the Avengers, if I recall correctly, the earth's mightiest heroes - I am not an Avenger, I am not from Earth, not mighty and most definitely not a hero. You are not my superior, you are not my jailer: you have no place to order me around. I shall do as I please and you will thank me for my services. Is that understood?" There was a pause. And some nods. "I appreciate this small period of freedom you have granted me but that does not mean I will take orders from you."

A prisoner he was, but not anybody's lap dog.

"But..." Tony started, trying to fix it. He hadn't mean to offend the guy! Bruce interrupted, knowing in a word battle between those two they would both want to have the last word, and it would never end. Slightly invigorated by the coffee he spoke.

"He has a point, Tony. We can't order him around, just as he can't boss you around either. But Tony has a point too, Loki. We don't mean to complain about what you did, it was great, really, you were incredible and... it's not that we mean to change your ways, but it was a dangerous thing you did there, specially alone. Remember how you apologized so much after my place got blown up, even if it wasn't you who did it? Because you felt bad, right? Well, how do you think Steve and I would feel if you got killed while coming to rescue us?"

The answer escaped Loki's mouth before he could even think about it.

"Relieved?"

Steve's eyes widened and he had a horrified expression on his face.

"Jesus, Loki!"

"Let's face it, gentlemen.. and Lady. Right now, I am a problem. I have no business being here now that Bob is gone and I have only brought you trouble. The only reason why you may not be willing to return to Asgard is if I am useful and that is what I am doing. Being useful. Helping."

"You're not a problem. Loki, you're a person!"

Loki looked at the Captain, disbelieving. Tony tried a different approach as he filled his glass again. God, this was going to be awkward.

"Look, it's not that we're not grateful, Loki, we are. But just... be careful, ok? It may sound weird, but we don't want any more bad stuff happening to you. Just keep it in mind, ok? We care." And he gulped half the glass in one go.

"Why?" _Why would you care for a worthless monster? _"Maybe this is all a trick, like your Director Fury suggested, maybe I am playing you. Why would you trust me? Why would you care? I have done nothing worthy of such... feelings."

"Oh, come on, give yourself some credit! You defeated an intergalactic villain that the rest of warriors could not beat and uncovered a blood-seeking group among our allies in a matter of days. That's more than people who call themselves heroes had done in years."

The voices echoed in Loki's head.

_They're all lies, nothing but lies. _

_They only want to see you believing, so they can mock you better._

_They don't mean a word they're saying, how could they? They are not true. _

_They only mean to play with you give you false hope._

Steve continued, stubborn.

"And you don't need to keep proving yourself to avoid being taken to prison. We don't want to send you back there. Not anymore."

"Such sweet words, Captain. I am sure they will give much comfort when I am back at my cell."

Suddenly, everything was just too much. The captain kept speaking, but he did not hear anymore.

_No peace for you, never._

There was just too much pain, pain everywhere. Those damned Avengers pretending they cared. The voice telling him it was all lies. All too much, the wounds, the tension, the threats, the kind words, the escapes, Thor, the Avengers, the memories of his cell, Bolton, Fury, The captain, the Doctor, Stark, the big house and all those voices. Blue eyes and dark eyes, all staring at him. Just too much.

_You're only getting what you deserve._

His eyes rolled on the back of his head and he fell off the couch, boneless.

Bruce was there instantly, trying to awaken him.

"Loki! Loki! Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, concerned.

"From what we've guessed, the spell attacks worse when he feels fine, when things are looking up. And we just told him we don't want to send him back to jail. That spell is going to have a field day with this. Because... it wasn't any other thing, right, Thor? Or your father gave you another explanation?"

Thor shook his mighty head, sad. He so wished there was another explanation.

Without further explanations, Steve took the unconscious Loki and he and Bruce took him upstairs, to put him in a bed, see if there was anything they could do for their rescuer. They left him in a bed from the same wing this time, took off the shoes and left him only in his shirt and pants. After asking Steve for a medical kit (Pepper instructed him where he could find one), Bruce started redressing the wounds, redoing the stitches, trying to bring down the reappearing fever... Feeling there was nothing else he could do to help, Steve went down again to where the rest of the people were talking.

Downstairs, Pepper was writing some false clues from her email account to mislead SHIELD telling them that Bruce and Steve had been taken to a house Tony had on Delaware and that Tony had gone with them.

Tony was busy looking at all the evidence they had on RVG on various screens, concentrated, trying to see best way to get them down. Trying to see a path in which they had the upper hand and not the enemy like these last times. They needed to be stronger and most of all smarter. Luckily, the guys on RVG had shown a lot of their cards, which was going to make taking them down much easier. Loki's plan had worked, simple as it was. Maybe that was the key to everything, simplicity. They needed to get what had been going on out to the public, that much was obvious. Once that was done, once Bolton's and the others' authorities were questioned, it would be easy to find evidence to bring them down. And people would know that if anything happened to them it was their fault, so if they were smart they would stop their offence.

But how? They had hacking material, were obviously feeding the media very elaborate false information to cover what they did and probably had contacts on the government and police. Damn, they were the police. No, if they were going to uncover them they would need to be subtle but powerful. Would need to eliminate all the points were SHIELD may intercept the message and be careful with the media they chose, the hands in which the message fell. And they needed to make a believable and thorough message, which explained all that had happened, the explosions, the attacks, the missing people Bruce had told him about. Everything.

Seeing how concentrated they were, Steve went to Thor, who had been terribly quiet since he'd arrived. Steve wondered if something had gone wrong in Asgard. Truth was, it was both going to Asgard and returning here that had made him think. He'd faced Odin, saved Loki from assailants and yet his brother hated him. Apparently, Loki even liked Heimdall better than him. He wanted to fix things with him, but he just didn't know how. He wondered if things would ever be the way they used to be. He couldn't trust his father anymore, his brother wouldn't talk with him, his world crumbled. All was wrong.

"What's going on?" The Captain asked.

"Stark is designing a plan to go against those agents." He said. Not a man of many words.

"You okay?"

"Yes, Captain." He just didn't feel like talking. Not now.

Tony, at least, greeted him more warmly and they talked about what they were going to do. Knowing that most times they'd been intercepted had to do with internet and modern things like that, Steve suggested they kept it (relatively) old school. Not use computers for anything, just phones (the pre-paid one Pepper had been using seemed undetected but Amanda's landline could be an option, too - it was very unlikely they were monitoring her), hand-written stuff and self-made videos with video-cameras that recorded on tape. Nothing digital whatsoever. Then, when all was together, send it with a messenger, a person. The taxi driver, for example, who hadn't been connected with them (yet).

It was not a bad idea. They could start writing down what they knew (with many details for the police and the public to know) and taping their testimonies. Yes, and tomorrow (when they were certain the place was safe) they could start calling other people, other witnesses without looking them up online. They had the phone number of James, the agent who was willing to spill all the company's darkest secrets just to get a get a date with Loki and he could lead them to the families of the missing agents. It was a start, definitely. A simple plan, but one that could work.

When Bruce came down they explained the plan to him and started setting things in motion. After some hours, they had a nice big dinner. Loki was still out of it, but the rest of them enjoyed it thoroughly. Finally, a meal that was not interrupted by gunfire or consisted of an almost expired can of something. Yes, the owner was going to realise there were many things missing from her kitchen, but it was for the greater good. And she was rich.

They couldn't believe that just that morning everything had been so wrong, with agents shooting at them, Bruce and Steve taken, Bolton handing out threats... the situation had seemed desperate. But that was in the past. Now things could go well again.

After dinner, Steve went upstairs to get changed, maybe get a shower and some sleep. As he passed one of the rooms, he heard some moaning. It was Loki, caught again in one of those nightmares he had. Remembering what had happened last time, Steve put a bucket near the bed and decided to stay there until he woke up, to keep him a bit in reality, to make sure that he knew it had been all a dream. It just broke his heart to see how much the god suffered, how much he hurt.

* * *

Loki was in a pool of blood. This time the Avengers had not attacked him. This time it was him who had attacked, in the living room where they all gathered. The corpses of the lady Potts, of Stark, of the Captain and kind Doctor Banner lay at his feet. He had killed them with his own hands and he had enjoyed it. He could see the slit throats, the opened chests and so much blood. The faces that had once smiled at him were now forever paralyzed with a gesture of horror. Loki looked at his blood stained hands, horrified, disgusted and fell to his knees.

Fury, Odin and Bolton were towering over him.

"See" Bolton said "you can't help it. You are the monster we've always known you were."

"A killer. A ripper. Nothing else. You deserve all the punishment, all the pain. And you know it." Fury echoed.

"The only place you belong is prison." Odin said. "Even death would be too sweet a punishment for you."

"Monstrosity."

"Aberration."

"Mistake of nature."

But among all the voices and all the hatred there was another one he didn't know. A voice that was telling him to wake up. Wake up? But... Suddenly the world shook. And then there was a darkness.

Loki realized that his eyes were closed. When he opened them, the Captain was not dead.

But he could perfectly remember his body, nearly disemboweled.

Steve had decided he needed to wake the other man up when he saw, once again, the blood coming out of his mouth. It had been enough. He called and called, but to no avail. And then shook him and shook him harder. After a while, Loki's eyes opened and they were out of focus. He sat up on the bed, trying to understand. Then he got out of bed, confused. What had happened? What was this room? Where was the blood? When the green eyes finally seemed to see the other man there was a strange expression on them. Confusion, regret.

"You okay?" Steve asked putting himself in front of him.

Loki wanted to be sick. He'd killed them. He'd killed them all. Fantasy and reality were everyday more blurry. He'd killed them.

"Hey, look at me. It was just a dream, ok? Just a dream. Whatever you saw, it's not true."

Loki remembered slitting that throat that said such nice things and all the blood that had come out of it. He remembered enjoying it. His head hurt so much.

Steve saw Loki's eyes watering and decided it was time for extreme measures. He leaned closed and hugged him.

Loki felt the strong arms surrounding him and tried to fight them off. He needed to be detached, proud, whole. But he just couldn't. It was just impossibly hard after so much time, too much time of nightmares and horrors preying on his mind. And now, for the first time in many years, he was not alone. Despite himself, he returned the hug, let his head rest on the Captain shoulder and a couple of tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It is just so terribly real...I feel everything. Every little thing."

Loki cried.

Steve comforted him the best he could.

The hug ended and Loki dried his face, ashamed.

"You must think me a weakling, Captain." The god said, trying to stop the tears that kept coming.

"Nothing further from the truth. We all need to cry sometimes. And don't worry, I won't tell the others."

"I appreciate that."

They talked a while longer. Steve filled him on on the plan. They also talked about the rescue from earlier in the day.

Before he left for his designated bedroom to rest, Steve said one last thing.

"We'll fix it, I promise. We'll fix you. And there will be no god, no king, no spell, nothing to get on our way. You have my word."

A/N: I know, filler chapter (or is it feel-er? for the feels! I know, bad joke) but I wanted to give the people a little break after all the action. Also, Loki deserved a bit comfort after all he's been through. And Steve is just so nice and caring. (Sigh) And the rest of them telling them that they cared had to happen, too. Did you like it? Not? Try to excuse the many mistakes I couldn't see, the plotholes and whatever. It's just for fun! Hope you liked it, anyways, and as always I adore hearing from you! Review, review, review!


	19. Chapter 19

Loki considered his options while he distractedly looked in his room and saw the cd's and books the owner had. He read some of them, listened to some of the music, tried to distract himself. Not to think about what was coming.

This was ending, that much was clear. Be it in the morrow, be it the coming week, the rogue agents of SHIELD would be exposed, maybe even himself, and the small vacation with the Avengers would be over. With no RVG, with no big bad wolf to defeat there was no justification for him being there. And that was that. Yes, now the Avengers might think they wanted him there because he'd been useful, but there was going to come a time when he was no longer helpful and two worlds would want him to go back to his jail.

This RVG business had only been a small indication, a small sample, of how much people of Midgard hated him. When the news of him being there reached the people, there would be even more trouble. And without a proper enemy Odin and the jailers of Asgard would want him back, no doubt. Magicless as he was, he had no way of hiding himself from Heimdall. They would always know where he was, no matter where he escaped.

The only people who seemed slightly against him going back were the Avengers, and he couldn't, as hard as he tried, believe their words. They were the defenders of the lands, his former enemies. Surely they would realise having a liability like him around was too much of a danger. They would realise that this was too much trouble, that he deserved going back to his cell, to his prison. That was justice and what he'd done on earth had been a mere distraction. Possibly another trick of his to be free and evil again.

The sole thought of his cell made him nauseous. He could not go back there. He could not. He briefly considered killing himself before Thor had a chance to bring him back. That way, there wouldn't be more jail, more screaming nights, more guilt, no more pain. A sweet escape, if he managed to do it. But it was unlikely. He was in a house full of people and was extremely resilient. Even if he shot himself in the head he had a chance at surviving and his brother and his friends would try to save him. There was a doctor in the house and medical equipment. There were too many possibilities of him just injuring himself badly, coming back. Again. Maybe that wasn't such a bad option, but if he was going to live he would rather see Bolton go down.

He put on some Midgardian band called Joy Division on repeat. He probably couldn't help going back to Asgard but he could enjoy Midgard while it lasted. The music was soothing, calming somehow.

_I'm ashamed of the thing I've put to, I'm ashamed of the person I am._

And this mortal somehow was able to state the very things he could not.

The hours passed and it was morning again. The day was sunny, the sky bright blue. The rain was gone. Pepper tried some of the coffee Bruce had prepared the previous day and drank it while she watched the news. So many lies. SHIELD were putting a good show together, but soon it would be over. They would know peace. Slowly, the rest of the people came down for breakfast. Steve cooked a bit, and ate half of what he'd done. Bruce had coffee and then more coffee. It was going to be a long day and he hadn't slept as good as he could have. His brief imprisonment in SHIELD had brought up memories that he'd wanted to forget for a long time. Bad memories. Loki came down, pale as a ghost, after having been in the shower for almost an hour, wearing a black t-shirt and some black pants from Amanda's brother. He was so going to miss showering and clean clothes when he went back to Asgard.

They ate in an expectant mood, all of them with their guards up. The fact that SHIELD hadn't found this place yet didn't mean they didn't know - maybe they were preparing to storm the place as they spoke.

James was looking at the phone, his stupid motionless phone. Ok, so Lorelei had obviously been a spy from the Avengers who wanted to get the prisoners out, but still. He'd been hoping she'd call. She'd been bold (going into enemy HQ like that), smart, beautiful. He should've known a girl like her would never call him. Stupid.

He nearly jumped when the phone actually started vibrating and ringing. Unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, James, right? I'm Tony Stark. A friend of mine told me that you're not exactly happy with your boss, a certain Agent Bolton. Is that right?"

"Yes, yes, it is." Iron man himself was calling him. Of course, he had given his number to Lorelei - who was with Captain America, who probably then got together with the rest of the group. Which meant she was probably there too. He wanted to ask, but found no words.

"We have a proposition for you." Stark said, and explained part of the plan. James got his video camera, ready for some confessions. He'd been fired for his alleged collaboration with the prisoner, and for disloyalty. If there hadn't been a video that proved, quite convincingly, that he had no idea of what was going on, and if there hadn't been more people (more guards) fooled by Lorelei's act, then he'd probably be missing now. He needed to act to stop that, for his own safety first, and to honour the lost friends second. And if that got him closer to the woman of his dreams, well it was just an added bonus.

The camera started recording.

"_Hello, my name is James Scott and I was until yesterday a member of the security agency known as SHIELD. I am here to denounce some criminal acts that have been happening in my workplace this last past months. I was part of a division that had the purpose of finding high-level threats, international terrorists. We took care of those after receiving evidence of their harmful intentions. But lately, and after Agent Ross Bolton started taking charge, I have found myself pointing my weapon at anyone and everyone - specially those who Agent Bolton disliked. I have seen our resources, our men and women used against people who had committed no crimes, civilians watched and controlled, heroes apprehended. What I have not seen is Bolton's detractors, because they are nowhere to be seen."_

That was the introduction. Then came the names, the crimes, the missing people, the hacked people, the poison and attacks. All he had been holding back for fear of Bolton was suddenly coming out of his mouth with dates and number and addresses. After that, he took his camera and went to Casey's wife's place, to get her apportation. There would be tears. He went as unrecognisable as he could, afraid they would get to him. But this needed to be done. For justice. They hadn't been they good guys for a long time now.

It was time to set things right.

In the Avengers hideout, similar videos were being taken.

There was Tony.

"_My name is Tony Stark and I have been shot, chased and threatened with death in my own house by security agents..."_

Bruce.

"_...dosed me with very powerful sedatives while I-I looked not understanding and then they threw a bomb in my house, completely destroying it, with my friends in it, and they knew we were there, it was horrible... and when we were trying to escape they gassed us and took us prisoner and they ones they couldn't take they shot..." _

Steve.

"_... and after having our shelter destroyed they sent agents to kill us, in case we had survived. People of this country: we are not guilty of any crimes and are being prosecuted worse than convicted criminals..."_

Even Pepper.

_"... they were monitoring me, using me to catch Tony and the rest. They controlled my registered phones, my mail accounts... Only because I am close to Tony - who is not a criminal, but an honest man..."_

Even Thor.

_"...and I have witnessed some of the barbaric acts my friends speak of. I have seen the violence and malicious intent of that Bolton, a bloodthirsty assassin with many men on his service..."_

It was a nice, long video, accompanied by hand-written testimonies of what had been going on. They made several copies to deliver them at different channels of TV and newspapers and waited. Everything seemed to be going ok. So okay, in fact, that it was suspicious. After some missed calls they finally made contact with Clint and Natasha who told them that they were laying low in some suburbs - they were in danger, too but had talked between themselves in lines they knew were being listened to and said that they were going to Delaware, to the place were Pepper had claimed they were. Maybe that would be enough to distract them.

Could it be true? Could they have finally outsmarted them?

On the afternoon, James came with the videos of the families of the agents and his own. He was a tall man who didn't seem all that impressed with meeting almost all the Avengers. The Iron man, Captain America, the god of thunder. No, he was looking for somebody else, somebody who wasn't there.

"The woman who freed you, she here?" He asked. He had put on his newest clothes, splashed on some cologne. He'd been single for two years now and he was like a hero in this moment, someone who had been helping them. He had a chance at this, he knew.

"Behind that book." Stark instructed and he saw the figure of someone in a sofa, reading a book, barefoot. The book disappeared and... damn! It was... Loki, wasn't it? Yes, he'd seen the face a million times. "Most wanted" "To be captured dead or alive".

"Pleasure to see you again." He said and the voice was familiar.

"You're Lorelei? But... you're a dude..."

"Sorry to disappoint, dear, but that is the truth. Lorelei was a merely a character I played."

He checked him out, anyway. Not bad for a dude.

"What the hell, I'm not picky, I'm still game if you are. Coffee sometime? Dinner and a movie?"

Loki just smiled. Ah, the mortals and their basic instincts.

"I will think about it, be sure. Now goodbye, and thank you for your help."

He left and Pepper called the taxi driver. They were so close. They also called the police and gave the adress in Delaware... because some dangerous criminals were going to be there. When he arrived, they gave the taxi driver three copies of the videos and writings: one for the police, another one for the TV, another one for the Times. And two hundred dollars to be discreet. The poor man couldn't believe it. These were certainly the best clients he ever had.

* * *

Some hours later there were thirty agents in Delaware, guns at the ready, packed with lasers and tasers, machine guns, bulletproof vests - the works. They had been so close, last time, so close to getting them all finally and in a matter of hours they had nothing. There was no activity on the networks, no photos of them in any street -anywhere- and they'd lost the prisoners they'd taken. Bolton was furious after the little incident with Loki and had fired people, shouted at people and destroyed equipment. Now this mission had to go well, it needed to go well. That was why he'd taken a significant part of the division with him and their most deadly gadgets. At first, he didn't know if Potts was playing them (she could have figured out it was through her that they got the info last time) but when Romanoff called Barton and told him to meet them at the same location he'd been sure. They were going down.

But the house was empty. Dusty.

"Sir... we have a problem." An agent to his right told him.

He had on his hand a phone, with an article from the Times that read _Scandal on SHIELD - Shocking new testimonies reveal the crimes committed by the security agency._

With eyes wide open Bolton turned on the tv of Stark's ghost place and found his face in all the chains.

_"... and they claimed to have been targeted without evidence..."_

Another channel.

_"... agents missing, heroes imprisoned and attacks who had been attributed to terrorists that actually came from the inside..."_

Another channel.

"_Bolton, a man with a very dark past, who apparently now has engaged on a crusade against the Avengers..."_

Another channel.

_"My name is Laura Casey and I haven't seen my husband since he spoke against Bolton on a meeting."_

The only thing Bolton could think was they are so dead. So so dead. If it was the last thing he did, the Avengers were going down. People were stupid. They had no idea of what a danger those guys were. They were so dead.

_"If anything happens to me or any of my friends"_ said Banner's voice on another channel. _"Investigate Bolton and his crew. They've been meaning to kill us for days."_

Now if anything happened to them no one would believe it was an accident. Damn them! They were trapped. Useless. It was time to destroy evidence and flee, as far as possible. It wouldn't be the first time. But just as he got of the house a man stopped him on a suit stopped him. There was another guy with him and a black car.

"Ross Bolton? I'm Agent London, FBI. We are going to arrest you for murder attempt, spying and threats and as a person of interest in the disappearances of Mary Hart, Kyle Casey and Mark Cast."

"What? Just because some freaks spoke on the media..."

"Everyone is suddenly speaking, Bolton, and everyone is pointing at you. We'd been investigating you for months - we even had an informant until she mysteriously disappeared... we only needed the details Agent Scott and the Avengers kindly provided to get an arrest warrant like this one."

Bolton's hand went to his gun.

"You want to shoot me, Bolton? Then do. I'm sure the locals recording this with their phones would be glad to add a significant proof of violent ways to the judge handling the case."

That damn FBI man was right. Many people were there, phones in their hands. After so long on the shadows, it was him who was being watched.

* * *

The news of Bolton's arrest quickly reached the internet and the Avengers watched it with glee. Finally, some justice!

There was champagne, there was some dancing, there were smiles.

"You're not joining, Loki?" Steve asked when he saw the sad expression of the man.

"In a minute, I just need to freshen up."

Loki nervously took his champagne glass and went into the bathroom. Everyone was happy, and lately he wasn't good with happy. Happy meant everything was going to go terribly wrong in a matter of minutes. Happy meant pain.

And as pleasant as seeing Bolton arrested may had been, it also meant that RVG's reign of terror was over. No Bob, no SHIELD - no enemies. They didn't need him anymore. As much as the Avengers claimed to not want to take him back... it was in the heat of fighting when they said those things. While they watched useful Loki helping. But when the fires of battle cooled down, they would see that keeping him on earth was nor wise nor fair. He meant danger and lies, and most of the world's population wanted him dead. He had a sentence, a sentence that had not been fulfilled, a sentence that was fair taking into account the crimes he committed.

And if he went back to that cell he would probably lose all the dignity and sanity he had left before his body and soul could take it no more. He'd rather people remember him like this (still standing) and not like a broken shadow, forever screaming in his cell words that had no meaning. No. He had to at least try it, now that he had the chance.

He was in a bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and smashed all half a bottle of pills with his hand. Then some more from another bottle and some more from another another one. His champagne glass and been half-filled, so he filled it completely with pill mash, hoping that mixing it with alcohol would help. And then he had some more pills. And some more.

It was a start, yes, but he needed more. Something the doctors couldn't fix, something irreversible.

The prisoner's disease.

Loki had long ago figured that it was actually a thought curse and not the ancient disease what plagued him. He hadn't been too good in his cell at controlling it (no distractions, no one else but him...) but he'd gotten quite good while on earth. So good, in fact, that now the effects of the curse only appeared while he slept. But it was still there. And if he combined its effects with the pills and his previous ailments... then maybe he would a chance. So he thought.

_No peace for you monster, you're only getting what you deserve._

Over and over again.

_Only getting what you deserve._

The pain was back. The shortness of breath. The horrible visions. But he kept at it.

_This is only justice. All this pain is only justice._

Because if he kept at it he had a chance.

A chance to forget the pain, the regrets, the hate.

A chance to never see that cell again.

A way in which Odin wouldn't hurt him anymore.

A chance to be finally free. Free, after so long being a prisoner.

Sweet death.

_No peace for you monster, you're only getting what you deserve._

* * *

Tony had noticed that Loki was nowhere to be seen and Steve told him the god was in the bathroom. He saw that the closest one had the lights on and knocked.

"Lokes, you in there? You're missing out all the fun!" He knocked again. No answer. "Loki? Are you okay?"

That was when he saw something red seeping through the floor. "Shit!"

Tony quickly opened the door and saw him, laying in the floor in a pool of his own blood, the champagne cup near his limp hand. Loki.

And there was a note, scribbled in what seemed to be blood. Wrote in a frenzy while all those horrifying thoughts crossed his head.

_... Showed all the errors and mistakes I made and so I walked upon the edge of no escape._

_Farewell._

A/N: Weird, yes. Maybe the RVG take down was under whelming, yes. But this is not an episode of Revenge (although a plan like this sounds very Emily Thorne-ish) it's a Loki whump fic. So I whump Loki. He is very troubled and cannot believe in nice people after all he's been through, the poor thing. That's that. Also Agent London may be a tall blond guy with a scar on his face (interesting) or he may be an indication for you to read my other story called London (Shameless auto-promotion)

Anyways, hope you liked it and please do review, tell me if you liked this chapter and its developing! You know you want to review!


	20. Chapter 20

Everything was so wrong. It made no sense.

Thor had watched while his friends maneuvered to try and save his brother's life.

After all that had happened, after Loki had slowly won the trust and the acceptance of his friends, he still thought he was going to be returned to Asgard. He, who had been so strong, so smart, so remarkable. If he hadn't been under the influence of that spell he would've seen that he needn't do such things, take such extreme measures. But the curse had clouded his mind, no doubt. His cell, his status of prisoner had seeped through his brother's whole existence, poisoned his thoughts.

Next to him, Tony was still shocked by what he had seen hours before. He remembered standing frozen on the doorstep, looking in horror at the scene before him. The blood. The lifeless body. The pills, thrown on the floor, some of them tainted red. The broken cup of champagne, empty. The note. And the blood, the blood everywhere, there was so much blood. He barely recalls starting screaming.

"Bruce, someone, help! HELP!"

He knelt in front of Loki, desperate, and tried to figure out where all the blood was coming from. There was a bloody gash on his temple but he didn't seem to be otherwise wounded. Could all that blood be coming from there? No, it was impossible. Getting closer, Tony heard the weird sound Loki's breathing had. It was slow and laboured - almost as if he was underwater and every breath choked him a bit. Scary.

"Help! Damn, I need help in here!"

Tony remembers cradling the man before and telling him to wake up, to no avail. Bruce and Thor appeared at the door.

"Oh, god..."

Bruce easily took over and checked the god's fleeting vital signs.

"Damn, the pulse is too weak... and where is all this blood coming from?"

Thor, who'd been rooted to the spot, suddenly sprung into action and took his brother in his arms. No more words were needed. They silently went to the place with the hospital bed and the supplies. They pumped his stomach out. There was more blood. It felt so wrong.

The problem should have been easy to solve - an overdose in a place with medical personnel (sort of) and medical equipment. Not to mention the god's exceptional resistance. Yes, people much weaker than him survived this kind of thing, even if they had the meds in their system for much longer. It should be easy, simple. Loki should have awoken by now, and Steve would be telling him that a soldier does not give up, never so easily; Bruce would told him he understands (because he really, really does) and Tony would just look at him and ask him in some flashy never to do that again while Thor looked with his guilt-filled baby blues. That should have what was happening. The little stunt with the pills and the note would just have been a cry for help, an extreme way of saying _don't send me back_.

But it was not that easy.

As resistant as he may had been on the past, Loki was very damaged. Not only he'd been thrown around and shot, but the more physical effects of the curse had reached a critical stage. The organs were damaged, more than one could have guessed after living with him. Bruce imagined Loki had some sort of control over it, to be relatively functional around other people. He willed himself awake, but now he had left all defenses behind. Looking at the pills Tony noticed that most of them were sleeping pills, sedatives and he suddenly understood. He hadn't used the pills to kill himself, no, that would probably not work. He was using the curse - that was why there was so much blood everywhere, because like they'd seen when he had nightmares, the spell had hemorrhagic capacities.

He was using that, but took the pills to shuts himself down, to go through all the process without having to suffer so much. And he was apparently succeeding. The combined effect of the sleeping and the effects of the curse had put Loki in a state similar to a coma. Bruce tried a myriad meds to try and wake him up (knowing that if he fell deeply into a coma it could be very difficult to wake him up again) but all his efforts were useless. He was fighting against magic, for god's sakes, it was like trying to catch air with one's hand.

Loki had known that - knew that they could fight the rest of the thing, but not the spell. Maybe he was just tired and wanted to rest. Bruce could sympathise with that. Sometimes it was too much, sometimes death was just too tempting. And if it had happened at some other time, if for instance, Thor had brought him for his jail in this state he wouldn't have tried to fix it. He would have told Thor that his brother was probably not going to wake again and to say goodbye. That there was nothing left to do. But now he couldn't, for the life of him. Now that everything was going to be fixed, now that Loki was going to have a chance, a chance to improve things for himself, a chance to have someone who understood him in some way. Bruce looked at the man and then at the blond god of thunder next to him. He didn't want to imagine what Thor could be feeling.

All the happiness, the enthusiasm that had exploded after Bolton's arrest was gone, having suddenly disappeared. The hours passed and Loki continued unmoving. Bruce had put him some oxygen to ease his breathing and stitched the gash on his temple and he remained unmoving while the world continued. The hours passed and the Avengers received many calls, thanking them for their work and asking them to talk, asking them for details. Steve went to talk to the press and then met Clint and Natasha in New York, but his thoughts kept going back to Newark, to the place where the rest of his friends were, to the place where the man who had saved him three times lay dying. It was supposed to be a day for celebrations, not depression.

Steve came back some hours later with Natasha and Clint and the atmosphere was as grim as when he left. He looked at Bruce and man merely shook his head. Tony continued.

"We tried contacting that Dr. Strange dude, but his secretary told us he's on the Himalayas on some secret mountains doing something secret to do his mentor. I've sent a Stark helicopter with a face recognition programme and talked to my contacts there, in case they see him but... by the time we get something..."

_Loki may already be dead, _he didn't say but was thinking. Steve needed to ask.

"How long?"

Bruce answered. He looked terrible - as if he hadn't slept properly in a week.

"He's strong, much more than any of us would be, but if he doesn't wake up and the damage continues at this rate...he's got a week, tops. I don't... I don't completely understand his physiology or how that spell works, but since I've seen him before and after nightmares and visions enough to know that he's in the middle of one and - and that it has produces massive damage on the organs. It's... he won't last... Not when he doesn't want to."

"Seems like your only chance is Thor. It's his father who made the spell, right? Maybe he convince the old man to unmake know that it has become a matter of life-and-death." Natasha said. She honestly didn't care all that much about Loki (if he had to die, at least he wouldn't die in prison, and that was something most terrorist didn't get) but she could see it was clearly distressing the others (Star had sent a chopper to the Himalayas to look for a guy who may or may not be of help!) so she tried to be helpful.

"Yes... we were trying to give him some space... but I guess it needs to be done, right?" Tony looked around, trying to avoid the difficult task. Thor had been on his brother's bedside all the time, refusing food or company. "Steve, why don't you go and ask him? Or Natasha? You're pretty good with words."

And why the hell not? Thor was a good guy, and it was quite clear that she was much more fresh than the rest of them.

Thor had been standing beside his brother's bed, willing him to wake, for hours and hours. He'd lost count. At first he'd been angry, really, angry. After all he and the others had done for him, how dare he throw it away? How could he not trust them after what they did? He had given no indication of wanting to send him back to jail and yet he was convinced that was what happening. The anger had faded slowly (he couldn't even imagine the pain Loki must have been feeling to even think of doing such a thing) and was replaced by exhaustion. So many things had happened in the last weeks...

The lady Natasha appeared in the door. Thor haven't even heard her arrive at the house.

"Hey, Thor, how are you holding up?"

"Better than him."

Natasha could have been very subtle, face the subject in many ways, but didn't feel like it. Sometimes the best way to approach a problem was being direct. And Loki looked almost dead, surrounded by all those machines, white as a sheet. Time was the essence.

"The others are worried, Thor, like I know you are. They say he won't last much longer if that spell is not lifted. Maybe you could talk to your dad again, convince him?"

Thor didn't want to talk to Odin again in a million years after what he'd learned last time. He wanted to forget the man even existed.

"I know you probably don't want to leave his bedside. But if you want him to live, there's only one chance, and that is you reversing the spell somehow."

"I cannot." Oh, how he wished he could do magic, just for a day. But even if he did, thought curses were very complicated, and there could be repercussions if the counterspell was done wrong.

"Even if you can't directly, I'm sure you can convince the old man. You're his son and only heir, Thor, you have a lot of power there. If you want to save your brother, make up to him - this is the moment."

The red-headed lady was right. There was no point in staying there, complaining. Now was a time for action. And her words had given him an idea... something he wouldn't have done if he wasn't desperate, but still.

Before he left for Asgard, Tony gave him a tablet.

"We've made a little video to help you convince your dad, just in case. Just press play, I hope it works in your place, too."

"Good luck." Steve said as goodbye and so Thor got out, and pointing Mjolnir into the sky, he was gone.

He found his parents on the throne room, as usual.

"Thor, what..."

He had no time for introductions or pleasantries.

"Father, I came here to ask you to undo the curse you put on Loki for a final time."

His mother's expression's hardened upon hearing the word _curse_.

"Why should I do that?" His father asked.

"Because he will die you do not. Fearful of returning to this prison, Loki is using the spell to harm himself. The results will be deadly if you do not act now. If you do not reverse the spell Loki will die in seven days."

Frigga looked bewildered.

"Well, maybe in death he will finally find peace." Odin sentenced.

"How could you be so cruel? Our son is dying!" Frigga said, standing up. "Lift that spell right now!"

"I am only doing what is necessary to ensure the peace and safety of the realm. Sometimes, difficult decisions must me made for the good of all. I cannot think of my family only, I have to think of all the families that would be destroyed if Loki did again what he did in Jotunheim and Midgard."

"How can you be so heartless?"

Thor had imagined it would go this way, even if part of him hoped his father would comply more easily. He sighed.

"As a citizen of Asgard, I cannot go against your orders, father but I will not let things continue this way. If you do not change your mind I will return to Midgard to... bury my brother and there I will remain."

"What do you mean?"

"I will give up my Asgardian citizenship, as well as my sit on the throne and remain in Midgard - forever. I will not live a day longer under the rule of the man who tortured my brother and condemned him to death as he tried to make up for his mistakes. Who ignored the request of his son, his wife and the earth's mightiest heroes. We only ask a little thing, father."

It seemed to be a good moment to show the video his friends had done. It did indeed work, and showed Steve, Tony, Bruce, Pepper and even Clint on the living room of the house where they'd been staying.

"Hello, Sir. My name is Steven Rogers and I am Captain of the army of the United States of America, on Earth. Me and my friends, the Avengers, wanted you to know of the brave acts Loki has performed while on earth to so you could reconsider your punishment. He saved my own life twice, sir, and freed Dr. Banner, the very man who defeated him last time on his own. Not to mention that he defeated Belveroth and saved all our lives, do not condone what he did in the past, but these acts deserve at least freeing him from that spell. Loki is dying, sir. Please help us save him."

Odin was unconvinced.

"See? This is why I wouldn't let him have any visitors because I knew he would trick anyone into freeing him. Your brother is a criminal, Thor. Small tricks like that one will not convince me to spare him."

"How can you possibly not see, father? Yes, I you help Loki he may come back wanting revenge and wreaking havoc but if you do not it will be me and my friends who will come and force if you must to change your mind."

"I do not fear you or your mortal friends, Thor. I see it is difficult for you now, but you will see with time that it's for the best."

"You would rather lose both your sons, would rather lose your heir than help someone who has acted like a hero? And you call yourself a wise leader? It will mean war."

A violent discussion started then between the three of them, Frigga and Thor on one side, Odin on the other. Loki would mean the destruction of their world and he had to protect it even if it meant losing his family.

Frustrated, Thor got out of the room and smashed Mjolnir on the floor, on the walls - everywhere. He felt so helpless, arguing about politics while his brother was dying painfully. No, this was not the end. He would go to his father with the force of the Avengers, with the Hulk and the Man of Iron and...

"There is an easier way."

A voice said behind him. The voice of a woman, watching him coolly.

"Amora?"

Of course! Why hadn't he thought of her? She was one the best magic practitioners of the realm! The enchantress herself!

"Take me to him, Thor. Let's give a lesson to old Odin."

A/N: Yes, I brought Amora for reasons unknown. Maybe because it my favourite brand of mustard. Anyways, only two more chapters of this sh*t, then it's the end. My only friend, the end.

Hope you liked it!

Please review! Review, review, review!


	21. Chapter 21

It was only seconds before Thor and Amora reappeared in the very same place from which Thor had left for Asgard - In the front garden of the house where everyone was staying at. Thor warned the enchantress that things were quite different on Midgard, but she told him she'd been there before.

"Your brother is not the only who knows how to jump between realms, Thor."

That woman was a true mystery and she was dangerous, too. Thor knew she could extremely unpredictable, but he also knew of her impressive skills with magic.

They knocked on the door and Tony's head appeared when he opened.

"Thor, buddy, did you manage..." and then, noticing the woman beside him added "Well, hello to you..."

"Let us in, Stark." Thor was in no mood for Stark's antics, he was still furious about his father's behaviour.

How could he abandon Loki in his darkest hour? And it was not the first time, either. His mind went back to the Bifrost incident when Loki was on the edge of an abyss and Odin refused him. He should've known this was going to go the same way, that trying to convince Odin would be useless. But it was his father, and he thought him a better person. Maybe Loki had been right when he claimed that the old man favoured his first-born. Maybe he'd been right about other things he dismissed as lies, too. Thor felt as if he'd been blind all his life and was now slowly starting to see. And he wasn't liking what he saw.

On the living room, the Asgardians found the rest of the group and Tony introduced himself and the others.

"Ok, so, Lady, I'm Tony Stark" he said, as if it should something to Amora who remained unimpressed "and those are Pepper, the Captain, Clint and Natasha."

"I am Amora - it is a pleasure meeting you all. Thor has often spoken your remarkable valor, mortal warriors."

Tony imagined that the absence of the old man and the thunderer's angry but sad expression (the picture of frustration of rage) meant Odin had not yielded to Thor's demands.

"Your ol' man was not convinced?"

"He was not. He refuses to release my brother from his vicious grip. Hopefully, Amora will be able to provide some help."

"You do magic too?"

Amora shot a look of deep offence to the man of iron.

"I am called The Enchantress, mortal. I am bested by very few across the realms. Take me to Loki, Thor."

Thor did as ordered and took Amora to the room where Loki lay, across the house. With dismay, he saw his brother looked even worse than before he left. Logical, probably, but still sad. Bruce was on the other side of the bed, concentrated on some sort of medical chart. He looked extremely tired.

"Oh, Thor, you're back!"

"Yes, I am. Amora, this is Doctor Bruce Banner, a man of science and one of the fiercest warriors of the realm. Friend Bruce, this is Amora, called the Enchantress, from Asgard." Amora looked at the doctor skeptically. How could this little man be such a fierce warrior?

"How fares my brother, doctor Banner?"

Bruce sighed.

"It's bad, Thor. I thought we were getting him back this morning but it was a false alarm. And he's been getting worse after that. I was worried he'd be gone before you came back."

Amora looked at Loki, amazed. He looked so little like the Loki she knew from back home, so different and powerless. Before his imprisonment, before it all went wrong, he'd been so awake, always cheating and bending the rules and tricking people just for fun. He performed the most complicated spells as if they were the easiest things in the world. He had a natural gift for magic that was rare and fascinating in many ways.

He had made her angry plenty of times, yes - but she also admired him. His unparalleled skills, his little to none respect for the rules. The fact that he was his own self (with the mischief and the tricks and all that went with it) in a sea of drones who obeyed, and were noble and good and boring soldiers. No, he was something else, something more interesting.

"You seem surprised." Thor told her.

"I assumed he was lying, like he always used to do. I thought I would only have to be undo the trickery he was using to fake his illness... But it is obviously not the case."

She stroked the man's face, sad. She had to fix this injustice.

"Loki, what have they done to you?"

She started thinking for a while and then a small book materialised in her hands. It was time to get working. She had to do this, for the good of magic, for her dearest Thor, for Loki and for the sake of rebellion and critical thought. Odin was not going to kill anybody else with his tyrannical ways if she could prevent it.

"It is the effects of a thought curse what you see, Amora. Do you think you can reverse it?"

She drew some sort of rune in Loki's forehead that suddenly glowed.

"Thought spells are tricky, they embed themselves in the person's psyche and become a part of the mind. I will need all the details about this particular spell."

"I think... think it was thrown when Loki was put in jail in his isolation jail. And it mimics the prisoner's disease."

Amora nodded making circles above Loki's head, while she kept reading the book. A magical book, with the wisdom of thousands of them in it - but that only showed you the spells you needed to see every time. A little trick Loki himself had shown her to avoid carrying around lots of books. This precise chapter was focused on magic of the mind, hallucinations, illusions and curses, too.

"Do we know what the trigger thought is?"

"_No peace for you, monster. You're only getting what you deserve."_ Bruce muttered, darkly. The enchantress was shocked.

"Oh, for the love of the Nine realms! Your father is mixing efficiency with cruelty again, Thor."

Careful, she approached Loki again and whispered to his ear.

"Fear not, friend. You will be whole and causing mischief soon enough."

She added the information she knew of the curse into the counterspell, to make it to more effective, by chanting under her breath and making circles with her hand above the glowing rune.

To say that Bruce was amazed would have been an understatement. Magic. True magic. Right in front of him.

"This is a spell of the mind we are fighting, a spell made with thoughts." Amora declared.

"You want us think against it." Thor continued, understanding what she meant.

"Yes. I want you to think of Loki without this spell - not as a prisoner but as the warrior he used to be. I want you to think of him not as a monster, but as someone with a heart and a mind worth rescuing. I want you to think that he does not deserve this. As hard as you can."

Thor nodded and so did Bruce.

In the living room, the remaining Avengers had been listening to the enchantress' words and were planning on doing the same.

"To close the counterspell in a better manner we should make a closed circle ourselves. Thor, take your bother's hand. You, mortal, go to the other side and take the other hand."

Loki's hands were limp, pale and cold but they held on to them, strong.

When it was done, Amora placed herself on top of Loki's bed and took the free hands of the two Avengers.

The glowing intensified.

So did the chanting.

The windows shook.

They thought, over and over again.

_Loki is not a monster, he doesn't deserve this._

_He doesn't deserve this._

_He's not a monster. _

And as the chanting became almost a scream, there was a explosion of light on the room.

Duuuhm.

The living room lost the contact with the improvised sick bay - all the signal, audio, video.

Thor and Bruce were thrown to the opposite walls by the sheer force of the spell.

Amora was floating on top of the bed, surrounded by a golden halo.

Floating.

And then it all decreased, the lighting, the halos, everything, and Amora descended into the floor. She smiled.

Thor got up, still a bit shaken and went near his brother's bed.

"Did it work?"

"Of course it did." the woman answered "but it will take him a while to gather the strength to awake once again. But fear not, we were succesful."

Thor looked at his brother's frame, hopeful. The rest of the Avengers appeared in the door, trying to know what had happened. Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha - they saw with relief that no one had been hurt in that explosion of light. There Asgardians were sure weird.

"I thank you, Amora."

"Of course you do. And not only that, Thor. You owe now. Never forget that."

She looked around and started glowing.

"Must you leave so soon?" the thunderer asked.

"Now that I am here, I wish to see once again this realm's sights and charms. Give Loki my best, Thor, and never forget my words."

And in a flash of gold, she was gone, off to some new magical adventure.

"A bit shady, isn't she?" Mentioned Stark nonchalantly.

"Nevermind her," Steve interrupted "did it work, Thor?"

"She claims it did. I guess we will only see the veracity of her words as time passes."

Like the enchantress had said, Loki would need time to recover and awake again, even if the heavy weight of curse was indeed lifted. Well, if he needed time they would give him time. And hope for the best.

The hours passed and there was no change.

A whole day passed and Loki was still unconscious.

Yes, his vitals were better (or at least that was what the Doctor read in his machines) but Thor worried. Loki had been on the edge of death more than once, what if his energy had been completely spent? What if it had been to much for his brother's battered body to bear? He shuddered. He had so much apologizing to do. And Loki deserved another chance. He knew he did.

Some hours later, their mother appeared on Midgard.

"I convinced your father to let Loki serve the rest of his sentence her on Midgard, dear." she told her son. "He won't be able to return home, but at least Odin will not chase him anymore."

Thor smiled, waiting by his brother's bedside.

A couple of hours later, Steve joined them. They should all be happy, he said, Belveroth was gone, Bolton behind bars and now Odin wasn't hurting them anymore. This chapter was almost over. But it wouldn't be completely over until Loki opened his eyes again, he knew.

So they waited. And they waited.

* * *

_Loki was on a prison of blood and ice and there were voices screaming at him while he writhed like the little monster he was._

_He saw himself impaled with the bars of his own cell and knew this was only what he deserved, nothing else._

_He screamed, screamed into the bloody night until his throat was red and ceased to function. _

_His blue hands fell into pieces to the floor while the saw all the people he knew - they were free, on the other side of the bars - looking at him with disgust._

_His arms became iced crystal and fell onto the floor, breaking into a million little pieces. _

_It would continue until he was no more... until his head too became crystal and shattered into pieces._

_And then, he would finally be free, not a prisoner anymore._

_Just nothing. _

_It was the end, the last chapter of his wretched life that was now writing its final verses._

_But then, as he could see the end so close, the cell became blurry and he was whole again. _

_There were voices and images, but so different from the ones he was used to. Coming to him now - finally breaking the last barrier._

_Loki is not a monster, he doesn't deserve this, they said. And they meant it.  
_

_Images sent by Amora herself, to help him through.  
_

_Loki saw Thor, looking furious at his father._

_"I will not live a day longer under the rule of the man who tortured my brother!" _

_He saw the good Captain._

_"...wanted you to know of the brave acts Loki has performed while on earth... "_

_ He saw the Doctor, looking sad and tired.  
_

_"... I was worried he'd be gone..."_

_And one unanimous thought with many voices, that echoed, echoed everywhere._

_You don't deserve this._

_You are not a monster. _

_You don't deserve this._

_You are not a monster. _

When he slowly opened his eyes again, Loki only saw only friendly faces. The Avengers, smiling, nodding at him.

"Took you long enough!" commented Stark.

"You made it." Added the Captain. "We're really proud of you."

It was different this time. This time, he had no doubt it was real. Even if it felt like a dream, a too-good dream, come to life.

His own family was there, too, his brother and mother. They hadn't abandoned him, hadn't left him to die. They still cared.

Next to him, Thor beamed.

"Welcome back, brother. Welcome back to life."

And then he said the sweetest words Loki had ever heard.

"Your days as a prisoner are finally over."

AN: Liked it? Not? I know it's not probably great, but it was necessary to give some closure to the story. Hope you didn't hate the magic scene, I will admit, Iused to watch Charmed. I almost threw a power of three line in there. Anyways, PLS, no flames. Flames burn the heart out of me (I love making references ehehehe). Only one chapter left, a sort of epilogue. Hope you've enjoyed!

Please leave a review after the beep. Beeeep!


	22. Chapter 22

Loki's recovery was long and complicated, not to mention painful.

He spent a whole week bed-ridden, recovering from the damage the pills and the curse had made (in his stomach, his lungs, everywhere). It was more serious than anyone had expected. The first days he couldn't even wake up without feeling dizzy and having the world spin around him. He could barely eat and was afflicted with fever, even if that started to die down with the days.

He also slept more, not having the constant nightmares haunting him. They were still there, but less often. And there were good dreams too, and days when he didn't dream. He could finally rest. Those horrible images were no longer there when he closed his eyes.

His mother, Frigga, stayed there four days, not wanting to leave her husband alone for too long in Asgard. Odin would be really angry, knowing how Amora and Thor had betrayed him, how he lost the battle...and he could take it out on anyone. Who knew what he would do f there was no one to stop him.

She, like Thor, was especially worried about the incident with the pills and the note. They had dismissed Loki's suicidal tendencies as something isolated, as a desperate move on a desperate time - but to have attempted to take his own life twice showed signs of a pattern. Of feelings that still lingered instead of disappearing. Thor and his mom had thought this feelings were long gone, and saw how wrong they were. The woman asked Bruce several times to be particularly careful with the issue. Bruce didn't find the courage to tell the woman that he was not a proper medical doctor, much less a shrink. He just promised to take care of her son, the best he could.

After a week Loki got out of the bed, slowly, but his movements were very limited by the cast on his arm and leg. To prevent him from destroying the casts again, Tony designed a special pair of crutches Loki could use even with his bad arm, and there was always an Avenger with Loki to help him out. To assist, to keep him company and to make sure he had no intention of harming himself again. No harm on being extra-careful.

He started repairing his relationship with his brother, after Frigga had told him of the harsh words Thor had told Odin in his last visit. How he was willing to abandon his claim on the throne, willing to declare war on Asgard if Loki was not un-cursed. Their relationship was different, strained. Thor didn't forget how his brother had tried to kill him i more than one occasion and Loki hadn't forgotten how Thor had abandoned him. But they had helped each, they cared. And with the Avengers' help they were slowly rebuilding those burnt bridges.

Loki clearly favoured Banner's presence to the rest. Something about being a monster with suicidal tendencies that made them bond.

His leg healed, as his other injuries did, slowly but surely, until he was almost whole again and there were only some scars and a slight limp to remind the world of what he'd gone through. But even if he was better and free and not alone, there was still an unspoken sadness about him, in his bright eyes. Some type of melancholy that never left him even when he was making jokes or laughing with the others.

A couple of months later, one morning shortly after he started walking without crutches, he was gone.

No note, nothing. He just vanished leaving no trace. Tony and Thor were worried that someone might have taken him for revenge - to make him pay for New York. Bruce simply thought he was gone to be free, free from people with whom you're indebted to, free from family ties and painful memories, free from having everybody's eyes on him. Off to a place where nobody knew him. Bruce knew of the pleasures of anonymity and after being hunted by security agencies it seemed pretty logical. Natasha suggested that he could have gone to get his magic back, somehow. It was also possible.

There was a wide search and reports of people who'd seen him all over the world, but no one ever could pin him down.

With time, other threats appeared and the Avengers continued their run without the helpful presence of the trickster.

* * *

19 months later

"I can't hold him down!" Tony yelled "The guy seems immune to my lasers!"

It was a crazed engineer in some sort of giant robot wreaking havoc in the city. Of course, they'd been called, but they never thought the guy would be such a challenge.

"And what do you want me to do?" Steve asked as he sheltered himself and tried to do the same with the unconscious bodies of Bruce and Clint, who had been taken down earlier in the fight. They needed more people, but SHIELD's regular agents had been no good.

Tony turned to Natasha, who was between the two of them, still up and standing.

"Tasha? Any brilliant ideas? We could really use one!" He said, while he felt the enemy shooting him. Thank god for the armour.

"I'm shooting everywhere but the damned thing doesn't seem to have any weak points."

Then they saw a dark figure coming at them from the sky, quickly.

"INCOMING!" yelled Tony, and they ducked just in time to avoid the mighty Thor who fell unceremoniously from the sky with his hammer following close. He'd been trying to get the man out of the robot but to no avail. He was awake, conscious but totally beaten, injured, almost unable to move.

"Thor! Not you too, buddy!"

The mad-man directed all the fire-power from the robot to the remaining Avengers. They were terribly outmatched and alone.

The situation was desperate.

And then a miracle happened.

The robot was shooting, but mysteriously none of its fire reached Tony, Natasha or Steve. It was all stopped by some sort of force field that had magically appeared and was protecting them. Then they saw with awe how the huge robot started coming undone. The pieces started falling to the floor, one by one, gently. Until there was nothing but rubble and the man was gagged and tied down by invisible ropes.

All very dramatic.

All very out of the blue.

And then he appeared, right in front of them, landing from the sky in a perfect superhero pose, the one and only - Loki, back in his leather black green and gold glory.

A sly smile.

"Did you miss me?"

There were many smiles, a loud "Brother!" and a snarky "Took you long enough!" courtesy of Stark.

When they went back to the tower and were settled again, Loki told them about his time around the world. Finding magic again (it was not his magic, it was Midgardian magic - but had behaved well enough) and then doing whatever he wanted. He'd been a vigilante called _The black and green menace _in Ireland, had lived as a magician in Australia for a while and had caused chaos in France by re-enacting the acts of Arsène Lupin, gentleman thief, (a literary character from early XXth century) and even leaving notes with his name. In Japan he'd been both robber and masked vigilante and they even made an anime series about himself called _Tokyo crime wizard_.

Life was good.

There was no mention to the darkness of past times, to the curse, to Odin and Asgard. Frigga had finally convinced her husband to simply banish Loki forever and let his sentence be served in Midgard. The old man had to agree, or else he would lose the small family he still had.

After that, Loki started working with the Avengers every now and then. He was not the most reliable ally, but was there when they needed him. Knowing that he still had a lot of enemies, he didn't wear his usual armour but opted instead for the more discreet clothes and mask of _The black and green menace _who hadn't been connected to him. Since he started working on Ireland, everyone thought it was an irish person, going so far as to say that "_the green is for the green fields of Ireland and the black for the Guinness beer."_ So people thought the Avengers had a new Irish member. No biggie.

Until, a couple of years later, in a fight on Seattle, a man who was hid behind a trashcan recorded him in the middle of the battle - without his mask. Luckily the video showed him saving some kids.

The video of "the identity of the menace revealed!" was watched by twenty time million people on prime-time tv and then much more on the internet.

_First it's the menace freeing two kids who had been held hostage. _

_Then a close shot of the menace, unmasked and battered, talking to the children._

_"What are your names?"_

_"May."_

_"Luke."_

_"Well, May and Luke, I have an important mission for you, you're going to-"_

_There's a blast. The image goes black. _

_When it comes back, the kids are cuddled together, inside some sort of magical shield and Loki is bleeding. _

_Then there's another green blast and the video ends._

The tv program was completed by the presence of the parents of the kids and the kids themselves, who praised _the menace _to no end.

To top it all, Loki got injured in that mission and half the channels covered how the kids went to visit him to the hospital. How the rest of the super-heroes were by his side.

A bit excessive maybe, but it marked a new era.

A new era in which Loki was not a criminal, nor a prisoner.

He was a hero.

A/N: This is the end! Did you like it? The story as a whole?

This last thing was only a sort of epilogue, because the main plot of my story was with the "prisoner's disease", which was the thought curse, which was already dealt with. But I like sweet endings. And I liked the thought of Loki causing mischief throughout the world under different names and roles and recovering his magic by himself, without anyone else's help. Becoming his own person again after all the whump.

Anyways, thank you to those who have stayed until the end, who have been with me through all this chapters and made Prisoner my most popular story! (And I've been around for a while...) Thank you to those who favorited, alerted, reviewed, to the ones who came back, to the ones who shared the story... Everyone, THANK YOU!

And hope you enjoyed.

P.S. I've hidden a number of musical references through the story (pieces of lyrics, titles of albums...) if you find three of the ones I've deliberately put in there this author will write you a oneshot of your choosing for your trouble (could be an extension of something Prisoner-related or anything else Avengers related you propose. GAME IS ON!

Anyways, and for a final time,

**You know you want to review!**


End file.
